Fire Emblem Fates: World War Remake
by OwnageFanfics
Summary: War breaks out between Nohr and Hoshido without knowing of a common threat that will come with destruction. Why couldn't they see a common threat as Corrin tries to convince both sides to join to destroy the threat. This is a remake of Fire Emblem Fates World War. Note: This fanfic is not just Fire Emblem but other fandoms. Please R&R. ON Hiatus
1. Prologue

**This is the remake of Fire Emblem World War. Doing this for more backstory and how almost everything happened. Yes, there will be a bunch of age changed like:**

 **Elise and Sakura will be 15.**

 **Leo and Takumi are 16/17. They're called 'The Twins'!**

 **Hinoka is 20.**

 **Camilla is 21.**

 **Xander is 23.**

 **Ryoma is 25.**

 **Azura and Corrin are both 18 with Azura be like a month older than Corrin.**

 **Note: Please read or go to my profile to vote!**

 **And if you had OCs in my World War fanfic. They'll both be in here. But I can't guarantee that their history will be the same.**

 **Prologue**

 **Tower of Guidance**

Jealousy.

Yes, that is what is filling up the heart of man.

Hate and power consumes the veins of men as it rages within the body. A power of a divine being runs through him as if he was a descendant of Great Warriors of Old.

Well, he is as the blood of a divine black dragon in service of the Creator of the World flows in his veins.

Once, called an angel who sung many songs in his past time. His subjects adore him for his kindness, wisdom, and valor were treasured by the people.

What has happened to this so-called 'angel' as his footsteps are like raging thunder since he entered the Tower of Guidance where it was rumored to see through what the future holds and was said to where the Goddess lives or was worshipped by the Great Heroes of Old like General Ike the Just who was called the Great Rider of Justice, Slayer of gods, or the High Angel of Justice as it's said nothing but a divine being could injury him. Was he really an angel as his title said?

No, but a mortal as he has blood but not flesh that can be torn asunder by a normal mortal being.

Now, who is this man that came in the Goddess home unannounced?

His name is Tiberius.

Clanking black heavy armor with a strength and power to withstand anything, even withstanding the dragon of Plegia as his blessed blood was powered up by his patron. His red cape flies within space of matter in the tower as it displays a symbol of a dragon facing away from him. His helmet shaped as a dragon with the head on top, covering his face. What you could see is his mouth that hides the

His motivation in life, like most in his hometown. His ideology. His philosophy. It's too similar to his great-great grandfather. A man whose started the ideology that conquers the land. He was the Mad King who could've conquered the world with a vast powerful army of men and beast.

"Adda!" Tiberius approach the woman in red robes of a high priestess of Ashunera. Her eyes are red as his but her hair is short and white. Despite her holy robes, she shows some skin, mainly her smooth tanned brown legs. Adda was looking in her staff before she was interrupted by Tiberius.

"Such an angry face. I sense hate is building up in your heart. Shall you sing a song of justice and valor in honor Daein or shall you sing a song of wrath and destruction? I don't know as I sense there is little sense of love in your heart, cousin," Adda could sense Tiberius ambition grow as he is waiting for a moment. A moment to execute his plan.

When is that moment?

Nobody knew but what both Adda and Tiberius knew was Tiberius newborn brother, Publius, was now named his father's heir to the title and riches that should have gone to Tiberius as he feels it was his birthright and due his strength.

A foolish mistake.

"I demand something. Something that I want answers to. Answers of a vision of our great-great grandfather Ashnard. And his last memories of fighting General Ike." What Tiberius said is madness. Adda eyes widen in horror and shook her head.

"Tiberius... No. You- Why?"

The stance that Tiberius is showing her. It's terrifying as his aura shows flames rise around him. Adda stood back as her black giant wings appear and she flew with her staff. Her staff is made of the hardest stone and at the tip was a crystal filled with mysterious power and magic.

"How dare you pose that stance at me!" Adda stabs her staff through the air, unleashing her magic. Multiple blades of thunder travels down at Tiberius, traveling in swift speed and great power as her power, like him, is blessed.

Tiberius leaps up with his right hand open, reaching for Adda's neck. He grabs her, choking her mid-air, and spin as he throws her down to the floor. His strength is over the scale of any normal human, even higher like he's been training for over 100 years.

Tiberius draw his sword and land his feet over Adda with his sword on her throat. His sword is long with platinum blade of dark fiery flame inserted inside that whoever felt its wrath, perished in eternal fire of the abyss.

"I don't give answers. I demand answers and command obedience! Do you not know that strength and power wins alone and only the weak survive by doing the bidding of the strong? Now, I demand you to do as I say."

Adda fears Tiberius and she is beginning to fear him more. She doesn't want to die. Not by the hand of madness. She comply and lift her hand up to give Tiberius for what he ask for.

 **Past 600 years**

"Ahhh!" Ike feels pin down as he feels a broken blade stab through the stone ground. A broken grayish powerful sword plunges through Ike's foot as the sword pulls back, out of Ike's foot as Ike fell back down.

As Ike fell, Ashnard jumps out from the stone floor. Ashnard slashes his Gurgurant across Ike who is blocking with his Ragnell.

Ashnard's second swing forced Ike's arm to the side, leaving his torso open for Ashnard to plunge through. Ike quickly hold his sword up, blocking the middle of the broken blade with his left arm holding the golden blade of his sword and the other still holding the hilt.

"Brother!" Zelgius walk as the hole in his black armor was still damaged from his fight with Ike before he changed sides. His Alondite was plunged to the ground as he tried to move to save his brother from the Mad King. Zelgius was still wounded from the fight yet he still fight like a warrior that he was looked up to.

"Ike, no!" Mia tries to run but she was stopped by Titania as a warning from trying to help Ike. Pelleas hold Mist to prevent her from engaging with Ashnard, knowing that death will go to anyone that dare to challenge Ashnard as Ashnard's strength and combat prowess rivals that of the laguz kings or the famous past warrior of Daein, Gawain.

Ashnard snarls down, pushing his sword further and closer to Ike's chest before Ike couldn't hold much longer as he has to do one thing before he could kill Ashnard. Ike has Ragnell to disengage with the broken Gurgurant.

Ashnard freely plunges Gurgurant down, tore through Ike's light leather armor and flesh, close to his heart. Ike groans in intense pain, laying weak to the floor of stone and Ashnard grins down as victory is his as there is nobody that can stop him now, not even the wounded Zelgius who look away with light tears in his eyes from seeing his brother being struck down by the King of Daein.

"Ike!" Mia cries as she fell on her knees and drop her sword with a breaking heart. Mist cry as well with her hand letting go of her staff and she look at the murderous look on Ashnard that snarls down.

Ike looks up and with all his remaining strength to do what he must do, he plunges Ragnell through Ashnard's armor.

Ashnard groans in pain and Ike grabs Ashnard's right arm and roll over with Ashnard on bottom. As they roll to switch, Gurgurant was pulled out from Ike's body with gush of blood rushing from Ike's chest.

Ike looks down and push Ragnell down at Ashnard who continue to snarl. With all of his remaining strength, Ike pushes Ragnell through Ashnard, killing him and ending the Mad King's War.

 **Present**

Tiberius awoke and narrow his eyes after seeing the vision of Ashnard's last rule. This is what Tiberius wish it will still happen. Strength matters and shall force the weak to serve it. Now when his great grandfather, Soren, became King, Daein managed to keep some of Ashnard's ideology but never have they enslave any of the weaker nations.

Even as the strongest empire the world have ever seen as Daein expanded throughout the globe from the Desert of Death through Northern Begnion. That's not all, Daein had conquered Bern through sheer force. Nico, Tiberius' grandfather, overthrew Walhart and exterminate the Valmese Empire. That's not all as Judgral was easily crushed yet Daein grudgingly shared with Begnion and Crimea.

The High Prince of Daein, Einion had defeated Chrom of Ylisse, Reflet of Plegia, and the Khans of Ferox as well destroying the Outrealm Gates that will affect time. After defeating the Ylisse continent, the Ylisseans got their country back but with a great price of resources had been depleted by the Daein Empire. Before his war with the Ylisseans, Einion traveled around the globe and encountered various nations and conquer them like the natives of the Imperial Legions in the land of Skyrim, the vicious and barbaric people of the Skellige Islands, the natives of Westeros, Essos, along with Sothoryos, the entire continent of Thedas, and even the aggressive and militaristic Nifgaardian Empire under Emhyr Var Emreis rule. Daein had easily defeated the natives of Skyrim, Thedas, Westeros, Essos, and Sothoryos through brute and military force and for 400 years and treated them with brutality and like 2nd and 3rd class citizens. Due to their hard fought war with the Skellige Islands and the Nilfgaardian Empire, Daein sees potential in these two and forced them to give in to Daein sovereignty and become a vassal of Daein. After the Daein-Ylisse War, Einion took Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon, the daughter of the Nilgaardian Emperor, as his wife that he learned to love and care unlike his marriage with Lucina of Ylisse who escape from his grasp of from death. During Einion's invasion of Nilfgaard, he liberated the Kingdoms of Redania, Kaedwin, Aedirn, Termeria, and the rest of the Northern Kingdoms as they fought and live under as a vessel of Daein Empire like they still fight for Daein currently.

Nonhumans such as elves, dwarves, halflings, and gnomes were welcomed peacefully to the Empire as they were looked by their characteristics and order to rival itself to the Crimean Empire and the Begnion Empire. Many elves fight in Daein rule as royal archers or marksmen as their skill in archery is considered the best of the best as they had gave Einion many troubles during Einion's war with Nilfgaard such as killing most of the invasion force wyvern and griffon riders. Dwarves and gnomes are excellent smithers and miners but dwarves have varieties of roles.

Roles such as being merchants, businessmen, artisans, and powerful soldiers.

Halflings were brought and welcomed due to their skills in throwing weapons as well as great in farming and sewing.

"Got what you were looking for? The last memories of our great-great-grandfather?" Adda asks with darkened eyes that are facing Tiberius.

"Yes and I'm going to revive it. Slavery of the weak. A birth of the low rank continuously to endure such curse and the wise are never listened. That is wisdom and shall the world know the hate people had suffered through the lifetime." Tiberius replies before he turns to the door and leave the tower.

* * *

 **Cheve**

"Fire at will," Garon, the Nohrian King, commands his archers to fire upon King of Hoshido, Sumeragi. Arrows flying past the Nohrian King as he watches the Hoshidan King quickly draw his katana of blue lightning.

Arrows begin to pierce Sumeragi's lamellar armor, sapping every strength from the Hoshidan King as he fell onto his knees with Raijinto stabbed to the floor to hold him up.

"I'm disappointed in you Sumeragi," Garon walk to Sumeragi with a wicked chuckle as he continues to speak, "That wasn't even my best trap."

Sumeragi watches Garon hold out his giant axe as he tries to find some strength to engage Garon in a fight before he was cut down by Garon. After the fall of the Hoshidan King, Garon turned to a young boy at the age of three.

"You poor thing," Garon watch the little toddler shake in fear as the Nohrian King walk closer to the young boy, "Orphaned at such... a tender young age."

"You are my child now." Garon grab the toddler and kidnapped him back to Nohr.

Who is this child whom Garon kidnapped?

His name is Corrin.

* * *

 **15 years later, Nevassa**

Sitting and caretaking the throne of Nevassa. Lord Crassus took a sip of a glass of wine which was mixed with aphrodisiac.

Yes, a potion of love that will bring him excitement as it will provide him with excitement of sexual desires to any woman he chooses. Young and youthful he is as he was never denied a pleasure of seeking out women.

Crassus drink as Tiberius show no emotion. Tiberius watch his father drink the aphrodisiac mixed wine and watch Crassus choke on it as the wine was overdosed, not just aphrodisiac, but another potion that makes mortality take effect on a laguz or a brand. A potion that makes a laguz or a branded to lose all their ability depending how much they drink.

The life of Crassus is slipping away from his body after finishing his wine. His gasp was loud and his arm involuntary slam to the armrest of the throne. Crassus drop the glass as soldiers watch in horror, not knowing what's going on.

Tiberius picks the glass up and spoke with rage, hate, and with a sense of ambition, "Our Lord, my father is died. Long live Lord Crassus."

Tiberius look at his father's corpse on the throne and crush the glass with his hand without any glass penetrating his flesh.

"If it were done when 'tis done, then 'twere well itwere done quickly. That but this blow might bethe-all and end-all here." Tiberius whispers himself the script from one of many literature that was imported from the Kingdom ofRedinia many years ago. Vakmeth act one, scene seven, is where the script is from.

* * *

 **Flashback 400 years ago in Ylisse**

During Daein siege of Ylisstol, Daein is currently struggling against the might and tactician mind of the royal of Ylisse. Leading Daein sieging force is one of Generals of Daein in service of High Prince Einion. General Huojin is leading the siege attack of the final defense of Ylisstol as many of his attacks fail to breach the final defense of Ylisstol.

Huojin is an aggressive fiery type of commander who will use aggressive, cruel, and complex strategies against his enemies as he led his force to breach Ylisstol 1st and 2nd wall and now losing at the final third wall that five of his attacks were repelled. Huojin wears a mountain pattern armor made from jade and a helmet with a red feather. His eyes are slanted and his skin tone is yellow colored with black hair. Huojin is of the Principality of the Kuei Ryu which is part of Daein since before the Mad King's War.

"Should have beaten them to the ground by now," Huojin hit the table with his sword that is still in its sheathe, "They should be on their knees begging for mercy."

As frustrations among the Daein forces of 400,000 strong men grow as they couldn't believe of a hard and long fighting against at least 20,000 Ylisseans that they deemed to be weak and fragile soldiers.

Not just Daein but the forces of its vessel state, the Nifgaardian Empire also participate in the siege with Morvran Voorhis, a general of Nifgaard and a relative to Emperor Emhyr. Morvan is a very successful swordsman as he's wearing a full black armor with a golden sun in the center of his armor. He wears a winged helmet and his sword is made out of steel with silver plating on the edge of the blade. Standing up to 6 feet compared to a 5 feet 10 inches Huojin.

Morvan begins, "Sir, we can launch an all-out frontal attack. Throw everyone into it. I mean they might be able to hold us up for a while but we could smash our way to the end."

"Morvan, no! It's not working!" Huojin shouted at a Nifgaard nobleman. Huojin cannot risk the lives of the entire army as even he promised a quick victory as he had underestimated the Ylissean Queen tactics. If he go and sacrifice the entire army for one final assault, he would lose his head by Einion. Knowing that his aggressive tactics of using brute force is failing against Robin's tactical mind of defending the capital.

"We have to change our plans," Huojin walk back and forth, thought of only one thing to do except it will not be a quick victory anymore, "Damn, we will have to starve them out."

"But they still have supplies coming in," one of Daein centurions spoke.

"Well then stop them! Einion will not tolerate if we give up on this siege before he returns!" Huojin is getting impatient.

The centurion sigh and replies, "It's almost impossible sir."

Huojin finally knows what the centurion was saying and begin to think of a solution of blocking supplies to the city. Doesn't matter how cruel his tactics are, he is willing to force Ylisseans to starve to death and fight Daein in its game head on.

"Not if we build a wall. A wall with many anti-air support," Huojin knows it may risk wasting resources but it's worth everything now that the Ylisseans will never win in a full on fight with Daein. They have brutalized Ferox Regna and Daein had never suffered a single loss to Ylisse before the siege of Ylisstol.

In three days, a wall was built around the capital to block all supplies that are making through Ylisstol. For many attempts made by Chrom and Robin, they failed to break through the extraordinary defenses of the well trained and well led Daein army. Einion had appeared which puts fear in the hearts of every Ylisseans who had heard of Einion, the Scourge of Ylisse.

Einion, the Scourge of Naga.

The Scourge of Plegia.

Scourge of Grima.

Former Savior and now Scourge of Ylisse.

The Angel of Wrath and Wisdom.

The Destroyer of the Fell Dragon.

Einion the Conqueror.

One of the Slayers of Gods.

 **Present Nohr**

Corrin just dreams of a scene he was reading from a book which was said to be a legend.

A myth of what seems to be a war between Daein and Ylisse.

Is it true that Einion is currently a god? Or a servant of a divine being? What was the title of angel for? Why was he called an 'Angel'?

Einion is a myth, isn't he? Einion never happen.

Corrin believes that Einion was a made up character by some author.

* * *

 **Corrin and Azura are cousins in localization so I'm going to make a poll. Should I keep them as cousins or just censor the relations since we could marry Azura?**

 **Honestly, I have no problem since some places in the US still legalize cousin marriages(Half of the country I believe). Does my state still legalize it? Don't worry about it.**

 **Vakmeth is Macbeth by the way.**

 **That flashback was basically about a book that Corrin read from World War so I am planning to do a lot of flashbacks. Like I did with Ike vs Ashnard.**

 **The reason of the remake was more backstories on things like how did the conflict between Tiberius and Publius began since there was somewhat little info about it in my other fanfic.**

 **Who likes the Morgans really?**

 **Female Morgan(Cordelia) will be Morgan.**

 **Male Morgan(Chrom) will be Marks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Made a change. I'm including Lucina and the Morgans in the story.**

 **Lucina experienced miscarriage so no child.**

 **Review Response:**

 **x102reddragon: Yes, there will be lemons.**

 **Elltiana:** **There's the poll of the cousin thing.**

 **Snowblossom2:** **Thanks!**

 **Guest: What flame? See no flame so you're cool. Technically, blame the person who spoiled almost everything about Radiant Dawn to me since he works for Intelligent Systems. Yes, I know a person who works for them and I actually put some stuff and my stuff in here. Yes, Radiant Dawn was rushed and there are stuff they were going to do with it. The reason Daein never lost to Ylisse was because the person leading the army against Ylisse was a descendant of one of Ashera Three Heroes who is technically the strongest dragon in Fire Emblem Lore. Some may thought Anankos or Grima are the strongest but no, Dheginsea is by far the strongest dragon in all of Fire Emblem. He was fully blessed by Ashera and if his son could destroy a castle in one blast, imagine what Dheginsea could do in one blast. And it was well known that Dheginsea was the strongest dragon in all of Fire Emblem franchise and he still is. It's what Yune said:**

"He has been blessed by Ashera. Not only that, but it's a powerful, resilient blessing from long ago. He may be nearly impossible to defeat." - **What she meant by impossible to defeat was that his might is rival to the Goddess Ashera(or half Goddess) now due to the blessing he held for centuries. Nobody except who holds a blessing from a Goddess can defeat Dheginsea. What I was told recently was that not even Grima could last 5 seconds with him in Lore. Grima's attacks wouldn't work on him and Dheginsea's full power wasn't even displayed. There was actually more into Dheginsea than the game portrayed.**

"She gathered her strongest warriors and bestowed on them some of her power. This is called the Goddess's Blessing… She empowered the dual swords of the beorc swordswoman, Altina. The laguz warrior, Soan, and Dheginsea, the leader of the dragon tribe, were also blessed. I blessed my soldiers' armor to combat them… But it was completely useless before their might." - **Ragnell and Alondite were blessed which is the reason they cannot break which one reason why I hated Awakening. Soan is a Lion Laguz who fought alongside with the Beorc Queen and Divine Black Dragon King Dheginsea. Yune tried to defeat them with her own blessing but the three were far too powerful. Dheginsea is actually a Divine Dragon that time due to that blessing.**

 **UltimateTouken:** **I know during medieval and ancient times, cousin marriages are very common. Now, the only country that made it illegal is China. Some people might say the US made it illegal due to the state they live in. I don't support cousin marriages but I'll let this one pass due to the past.**

 **Guest: Didn't give you the information on how they die but I might do something. Look down for one of the battles between Daein and Ylisse.**

 **Chapter 1: First Move**

 **Praven, Holy City of Daein**

Praven, the city of Gawain and the Holy City of Daein. Its defenses are said to rival the capital Nevassa. The city is fortified with 5 walls, steep and erect with great stone and steel with gates of jade and mithril. Praven is known to train elite warriors of Daein and it was famous for to be the only city left standing to hold off the Begnion Occupational Force. It's the birthplace of the Great Riders of Soren( **Not OC** ), the King who is known as the Archangel of Wisdom.

Zelgius( **Not OC** ), the eldest and hold the title of Archangel of Valor. For his bravery, tactical mind, and strength, he was made to be one of the Great Riders under Soren. He had participated in wars for over 600 years including the fight against the Goddess which he was granted the title as Archangel of Valor. Was a former teacher to Soren and many other royals in the ways of the sword as well a drillmaster to many young soldiers that he turn into battle harden soldiers that had won many battles for Daein as his personal sword, Alondite, had already shed blood of trillions and he resides in the Hall of Valor that is located in Nevassa. Most if not all of the recruits he trains are future heavy yet fast elites of Daein, the Imperial Guard.

Ike( **Not OC** ), a General and granted the title as the Archangel of Justice. His sense of justice and pure heart is what is admired by all. His Ragnell had fell many of the Mad King Ashnard's warriors and many of the corrupted Begnion Senators to justice. Whenever Daein is in danger, it was always he or Zelgius be the first to engage their enemies and lead Daein army to victory. After the war with against the Goddess, he left Tellius and came back after been offered a position of being one of Great Riders alongside with Zelgius and others and administer the Great Courts of Justice in Praven and also trains the Praven Vanguards that are the elite offensive religious guards who are mostly responsible to guard the courts, temples, and also patrol the streets along with soldiers behind.

William, the son of Zelgius and the General who earns the Archangel of Hope. In his first heat of battle, William had given hope to 200,000 young Daein soldiers of Praven which half are a bunch of recruits to stand up to 10 million Begnion soldiers in battle when Jerod and Senator Numida decide to end Daein pride once and for all. Compassionate and was a voice of reason and pillar of diplomacy compared to the other powerful warriors of Daein. He fights whenever ordered or whenever it's necessary. William is said to wield a sword of blue blinding light.

Wes, the youngest and brother of William and took up the title as Archangel of Fate. He wields a sword of the diamond blade with fiery scriptures on it. He holds the Library of Fate which locates in Nevassa as he reads scrolls that are said to be predictions to the future like the ones he predicted the fall of the continent of Ylisse and Einion's fight with Grima. Now, Wes and the Queen of Daein predicted of the Rise of Tiberius, resulting Ike's great-grandson, Lucius to rise up to rank and become a subordinate to Publius without telling him what's going on. That's not all he did but also wrote the destruction of the Outrealm Gates and did predicted the anger of the lesser dragon god sinking a land that isn't heard of to most people in Tellius. His power, however, couldn't predict the fate of Soren, Ike, Zelgius, or William.

"Let him go!" Tiberius orders as he along with three of his subordinates watch from Praven as Lucius along with 30,000 soldiers from Praven running away. Tiberius heard of the scrolls of what is being predicted which is why Tiberius is letting Lucius go. He sees that Lucius is going to the lands of the unconquered that he is planning to invade with legions.

His subordinates are said to be the reincarnations of a group of specters long ago that is considered to be an omen of misfortune and death. His subordinates are Eredin the Daein samurai and a descendant of Soan, Caranthir the Necromancer of Daein, and Imlerith the adopted son of Einion and one of the Imperial Guard. How did the three end up to be Tiberius subordinates? It's due to their achievements and strength that they were chosen to be subordinates of a Royal.

* * *

 **Vision Flashback**

 **Ferox Regina**

"Daein will not tolerate this unprovoked attack on one of our merchant ships. We demand that you surrender all those responsible to Daeinian authority and to face Daeinian justice! And 200,000 gold per men killed in the raids to give their families!" Carduin, a High Sorcerer of Redania, under service of the Kingdom of Redania before Redania was conquered by Nilfgaard and after Einion liberated Redania which a new ruler was appointed. Carduin is wearing red robes over his light steel mail armor. He dressed as a combination of a priest and a scholar and his magical prowess is greatly admired as he was a member of the Council of Sorcerers and he used to serve under the deceased King Radovid the Stern who was assassinated during Redania's War with Nilfgaard.

"And what authority do you come here to Ferox and threaten us, Carduin. These sailors were rightfully punished for trespassing our fishing lanes," Basilio counter with an accusation that he prepared for Daein. Daein did attack the fishing boats of Ferox for a long time as Daein rule the waters between Valm and Ylisse. No outsiders or foreigners are allowed to use the waters unless paying a toll to Daein.

The Ferox begin hurling insults to the Redanian Sorcerer as Carduin look around and heard one man whispering to one of the Ferox kin, "This madness will not end well. This damn pirate. He pushing them to war."

"Here within the folds of my robe." Carduin grabs both sides of his robes with words that will decide the fate of Ferox, "Hang peace or war. Which shall you choose Ferox? Peace or war?"

There was no answer from the Ferox Council as they are filled with fear. Either will bring dishonor to Ferox. They rather fight instead of hiding in shame but Daein was too much for the combined Ferox and the Ylissean army during the invasion of Valm. Now Daein had gained many territories which to Ferox is overkill.

Basilio replies, "You say, Carduin. Let Daein decide."

Carduin felt insulted by the silent Council and remove one of his hands from his robe with his final declaration in Ferox, "WAR!"

 **Ylisse**

After the Daein army breaches the 3rd wall of Ylisstol, Chrom has called for a peace treaty with Einion as Einion had his men raze and plunder the temple of Naga. As furious as the Ylisseans are, they know that there is nowhere to hide and there is no hope to fight a much stronger opponent.

"We surrender," Chrom says with the remain of his army along with Robin and Frederick behind him, "We just want to go to live with our families in Plegia. Us and our families." They are talking on the breached 3rd wall where they were separated from physically attacking one another by the breach.

"How dare you!" Einion's voice is with anger and harsh yet it was low at first until he raise his voice to a yell, "We've beaten you since the start, can't you see? Did you really or are you so pathetically stupid that you could take on the might of Daein? We respected your laws, your culture, your way of life. I, your son in law, had protected you from the Fell Dragon and I had you prosper with gold! Now I spat on my marriage with your daughter. Never again shall I wear the ring of eternity."

Chrom could feel anger rising up as Einion continues, "You mistook my generosity for weakness. Fighting in a conflict that doesn't concern you in the first place."

Chrom look away from Einion, hearing more from a 145 year old Daein prince talking, "Now you will find out what happens to those who break the Peace of Daein. With you, be the first to be tortured and crucified on the black wooden dragon of iron scales as I, Einion Imperius Daein, swear that I will destroy the line of the Exalt and those who process the blood of the Fell Dragon!"

Chrom turns away, walking away to lead the Ylisseans out through a secret passage out.

"You Ylisseans..." Einion shakes his head in disgust, "You don't know when you're beaten!"

"Legions! Let them learn!" Einion shouts and his army cheers as they spread throughout the city and cut all secret passages out of the city. Around 100,000 Ylissean citizens were enslaved and all soldiers were either imprisoned or killed. Robin and Frederick are beheaded as for Chrom, the worst came to him.

He was flogged and tortured. His hands nailed to the wings of the iron covered wooden dragon with his legs nailed to the pole of it. Slow death is what Einion granted him.

 **Plegian Castle**

"Daddy?" Severa, a princess of Plegia, was planning to leave with the Plegian army to fight but Reflet stops her.

"Stay here," Reflet replies, wanting to prevent her from the grave battle ahead.

"No," Severa shook her head, "I want to fight with you."

"Einion means to kill us all! One by one, he will destroy the line of the Exalt and Plegia! But by my life, he shall not take my child! You will stay and escape before the battle comes here," Reflet refuse to allow Severa to lose her life to a man who he called 'friend' and turned into an enemy.

 **Plegia**

Einion's victory over Reflet's army is a crushing victory as the Plegian army was numbered close to a million against 200,000 Daeinians, Nilfgaardians, Redanians, Termians, Kaedwinis, and Aerdirnans. Einion's motivation of wanting to kill Reflet is what Reflet did to him is killing his friend in battle. Before the Plegian army under Reflet command, Einion shouts the words.

 **I'm coming for you Reflet!**

The fight between the two was said to be too quick as Reflet lacks the strength and power to match the Angel of Wrath himself and he lacks the ability to hurt Einion. Each of Reflet's enemies reveals weaknesses that he could explode that he had outwitted, outfought, and outlast all of them but not Einion. Einion had known Reflet's tactics and fighting style for a long time and how Reflet underestimated him as Einion struck the Plegian King down to the ground.

Einion spoke, "I will rend your limbs from your body, and feed them to the wolves."

Einion isn't joking about it as he is willing to rip the former vassal of Grima to pieces. Reflet replies with a cough, "My wife will offer abundant gold for my ransom. Take it, and give my body back to my beautiful wife so I may have a right to proper funeral. Promise me this, please."

Einion shows no sign of whatever he shall honor it or decline it as he plunges his sword, Galahad, to Reflet's armor which causes gasps from the Plegian side. Reflet speaks his final words, "The hand of Fate dooms us all, High Prince Einion. I die for my family... Cordelia, Severa, and Morgan. Who will you die for if not Lucina?"

"Don't speak of my fate. It's mine to forge and neither the Archangel of Fate nor Goddess Ashunera will change that!" Einion plunges Galahad through Reflet, ending the life of the Plegian King then pull his sword out to wipe some blood out of his sword. The Plegians fear and went running for their lives.

"So dies the madman who thought he killed Einion!" Einion turns to Reflet and mutilates his corpse as his army pursuing the Plegian army.

The vision begins to darken as a voice spoke. The voice belongs to the unknown or it belongs to a king of old. It is considered cold, evil, and ambitious. It was voiced by a sort of demon in the form of a shadow figure. There was a lack of physical appearance yet his figure is large on a wyvern of shadow and flame.

 **"The power will be mine!"**

* * *

 **Hoshido**

"Ahhh!" Lucina screams as she awakes from a nightmare, gasping and choking with tears as she stays in her bed. She feels like she was about to wail but she has to hold it to herself in order for herself to be strong and prevent from waking anyone up.

If only she was stronger, she might be able to stop the invasion of Ylisse. That's what she thinks but it wouldn't be a case. Ylisse would still lose as she witnessed one of the most destructive battles in Ylisse. She escaped Ylisse with all her life after witnessing her father's execution on the dragon stone. Before her marriage with Einion, she heard stories of his heroics from her parents that they admired him and his family that Einion's father, Soren Draco Daein, would be the Rightful King of the World. Einion had fought side by side with Chrom against various enemies such as Gangrel, Walhart, and Grima. Everything seems unbelievable that she witness him beheading her mother in a second. How she had to hide and manage to escape.

Lucina stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom where she water her face while gasping heavily from the nightmare. She looks into the mirror and there is light behind her as she could hear voices in her head.

 **Lucina**

It was soft, calm, and in a loving tone. She could recognize it right away after hearing the voice in her head. It was not what she expected as the voices belong to the man who murdered her parents. It was Einion for sure as his voice continues to speak in her mind.

 **Why did you attack? Why would you try to overpower me?**

Lucina's eyes water in tears with her thinking of the memory that still haunted her. She speaks in an angry tone, "You attack Ferox, our ally. Ylisse was bound by agreement with a military and defensive alliance treaty. We couldn't aid you but attack you."

 **You were selfish! Arrogant! Weak! Like your parents before you!**

Lucina couldn't dry her tears as they threaten to burst out as Einion's insults hurl at her. She cries softly with her eyes close, "No!"

 **You abandoned me! You failed me! Did you know what was born within the shadow?**

Lucina's eyes stay close as she begins to hear a different voice. It was a lot of breathing as she peek to see the same shadow that she sees before but not in her dreams. It affects her every day in her sleep and how it always try to force her to suffer in her sleep, making her restless. She was affected by this kind of torture recently. It's some sort of monster but not from what she heard of.

The monster is some sort of dark shadow, not in ashes nor with a physical body. It's her shadow but in a different body as the shadow-clad humanoid silhouette has two horns on its head like a devil itself with claws as its hand.

She begins to pant and gasping as the voices in her head torture her, trying to force her to mutilate herself. She resisted and scream, "No... Nooo!"

Lucina grabs her Falchion and spins around with it, went to hit the shadow-clad demon but as she turned, it disappeared. She must be hallucinating, hearing voices in her head. She had been experiencing restless sleep for days and the voices never stop haunting her. Lucina drops her Falchion to the floor and falls to her knees, crying her eyes out as the voices disappear from her head.

* * *

 **Castle Krakenburg, a week later**

"I see you made it here safely, Corrin." Garon speaks in an unemotional tone.

"Yes, Father." Corrin bows his head in respect as he continues, "Long have I wished to see you and visit Castle Krakenburg again. I feel like I'm dreaming..."

"It's only thanks to your diligence that you are here. I am told you are now a warrior almost on par with Xander." Garon replies.

Corrin looks at Xander who smiles at him then look back at Garon as the King continues, "You finally possess the strength to be an instrument of Nohr's power in the world."

"But, Father, will he be all right outside of the fortress?" Elise is worried, she knows that Corrin knows nothing of the outside world but Corrin going to the unfamiliar world is too dangerous.

"I worry about that as well." Camilla says. She worries on how Corrin could fare in the world or even fare against the forces of Hoshido that she knows that is what Garon is saying as both Nohr and Hoshido are enemies. Both countries had skirmishes but the relations between them isn't a full-blown war. Camilla continues with a question, hoping that Garon will understand something to keep Corrin safe, "Isn't it dangerous for Corrin to live outside the fortress's magical barrier?"

Corrin looks back at Camilla and Elise, "I appreciate your concern, but I earned my way here and I'm ready to fight."

Corrin looks back at Garon who says, "Corrin, as you know. Nohr is at war with the eastern kingdom of Hoshido."

"Yes, Father. I have heard as much."

"We of the royal family are descendants of the ancient gods, the First Dragons. As inheritors of that divine strength, we conquer those who oppose us with ease. One who learns to wield that power can destroy an entire army of common troops. Xander, Camilla, and Leo have already shown that they possess this power. I expect no less from you."

"I am aware of your expectations, Father. I have trained every day to become more like my siblings."

"Hmm... you show promise. But you will need a suitable weapon in order to serve Nohr." Garon held his hand out in order to create something or bring something out of thin air. It was a sword of dark aura.

"Wow..." Corrin was amazed of the design of the blade. The blade is curved yet deadly

"This is Ganglari, a sword infused with magic from another world."

"Thank you for this generous gift, Father."

"Hmm, generous indeed," Xander has his hand on his chin, impressed with the design of the blade.

"Now, let us see put that sword to its proper use..." Garon "Bring out the prisoners!"

"Yes, sire!" Two Nohrian soldiers walk to prison to grab the prisoners that they were holding.

"Prisoners?" Corrin looks back.

* * *

 **Nilfgaard of Golden Towers**

The capital of the Nilfgaardian Empire and one of the fascinating cities in Daein Empire. It is currently ruled by Einion, the High Prince of Daein, and the current Emperor of Nilfgaard along with his half-elven wife.

Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon Daein, also known as **Ciri** or the **Lion Cub of Cintra.** She was born during the war between Valm and Ylisse to Pavetta of Cintra and Emperor Emhyr var Emreis of Nilfgaard. At the age of 12, Ciri was trained by a famous witcher, Geralt of Rivia or White Wolf in Kaer Morhen, the School of the Wolf. Geralt was a legend in the land and was the adopted father of Ciri. Geralt wasn't the only one who act like a parent but the lover of Geralt, Yennefer of Vengerberg is her adopted mother and was a sorceress who was a member of the Council of Sorcerers before death. Ciri was also known as the ashen-haired ruler.

Oh muse, help me now tell how a great prince Einion began to fall for Ciri. Was it due to her appearance? Her slender and attractive body that she lure Einion's icy cold heart? Could it be that the High Prince of Daein was shallow for a beautiful wife? Why did she marry Einion after knowing that Einion married Lucina and killed her in a war? Was it due to her process the Elder blood that granted her power?

It was the war between Daein and Nilfgaard that brought them together. So many battles and duel, the two faced each other in many duels and fights. They spar against each other after the war and after Daein's war with Ylisse. That's how the swallow tamed the dragon.

Einion put on his helmet as he prepares Hurricane, his wyvern. Hurricane had been partners with Einion for over 500 years and Hurricane is listed to be one of the biggest wyverns in the entire globe as he is triple the size of a normal wyvern.

Einion had visited Nilfgaard to see how his family is doing and he has only spent a month and was planning to stay longer until his presence was called by Tellius to go to fight Hyrule for the attack on Crimea. Attacking Lana, Einion's sister in law and the wife of one of the most powerful influences of Crimea, Drayce. Drayce is a senator while his father, Pelleas, is a prime minister of Crimea who has power over almost everything and have more power than the King of Crimea.

"Don't go, Einion," Ciri beg as she grabs his arm, holding him as their time together is always short. Her eyes water with tears as her green eyes watch Einion turn to meet her with his red eyes.

"I must," Einion says like he had no choice whatsoever. He can't blame her, their life is not like how a normal family will spend. Most of the time, Einion had to go to Daein for many reasons.

"But this is not your affair. Our time together has always been short and when you come here, I want us to make every minute count." This is the first time Ciri spoke a harsh tone to Einion who look down at her.

He stays silent as Ciri continues with a harsh tone to her husband, "You'll not try to calm me? Grab me to our room and silent me by force?"

Einion sigh and wipe a tear from Ciri's eyes, "Our 400 years of marriage and you kept your frustration with me for so long? I wish you could have been like are too precious for me to force you to do anything."

"I know," Ciri's harsh tone become soft.

"You'll be fine. Remember that you're not alone." Einion replies.

"We needn't say goodbye. I don't know when we'll see each other again. I was afraid to say how I feel and now I want to say to you is take me with you. You can't possibly stay alive and I won't be able to see you again,"

"Makes no difference. Our souls are connected and our hearts will have each other whenever one of us is gone from each other sight," Einion

Ciri's tears begin to dry up, "True."

"Remember everything I told you. Remember how we become an item. Every story I told you and gifts I send you. Remember the art we created together in the room,"

Ciri looks down to the ground and grabs Einion's hand. She guides his hand to her stomach and says, "We have another art coming. Another baby."

Einion smiles down at her as Ciri grabs her medallion that is usually what witchers wear to sense danger. Ciri put it over Einion like a necklace, hope for the best in the future. After she put it over, Ciri tip toes up to kiss Einion through his silky mask. She didn't need to be reminded the taste of his lips as she tasted it so many times. The taste of his lips is like mint unlike her fruity taste of cherries.

Their kiss lasted for a minute before they broke apart. Einion climbs up to Hurricane and flew up with some of Daein wyvern riders towards a port where the armies of Nilfgaard, Redania, Temeria, Kaedwin, and Aerdirn will meet to board onto ships along with the Skellige fleet.

The invasion force to Hyrule will be 5,750,000 Daeinians that includes 750,000 Nilfgaardians, 625,000 Redanian, 500,000 Temerians, 1,000,000 Kaedwinis, 33,000 Aerdirnans, and 25,000 Skelligeans.

* * *

 **Bulgar, Capital of Sacae**

Sacae, a land of the nomads and one of the greatest sword wielders in the continent of Elibe, are under control of the Crimean Empire. For years, Crimea rules Sacae peacefully until the people of Sacae became too prideful and rich in gold and silver. With that, Crimea is planning to take advantage of the growing riches of Sacae by promoting one Crimean harsh general as governor of Sacae as they fear for the growing power of the people of Sacae but it comes with a heavy price as unhappiness rises. The Crimean governor proposes very high taxes and his embezzlement has causes many unsatisfying Sacaens to protest and attack Crimean soldiers. This was the biggest mistake Crimea ever made as the people of Sacae shouts with protest.

"Where's our taxation! Where's our taxation!" The Sacaen crowd chant and protest with their fingers pointing at a Crimean governor who is being guarded by the elites of the Crimean army, their dismounted knights. The governor is stocky build in a white shiny plate armor with a green cape. His face is round and chubby look, his brown hair is short and his face is rugged with hair.

As the governor is getting annoyed by the protesters, he spoke with the nobles of Sacae are between him and the crowd. His body tenses with his hand about to take out his sword to kill one of the people in the crowd as he speaks in an infuriated tone, "You think I'm going to stand here and be shouted by this rabble?"

The governor turns his attention to the nobles and snaps at them, "I thought it's your job to collect the taxes! Isn't that why we supported you?! Get on with it or you can make up short for all yourselves."

The nobles sigh, turn around to confront the protesting crowd with their hands lifted up in the air and their voices loud and attracting like thunder to quiet the crowd with softness and voice of reason and fairness, "Quiet, please! Please, be quiet! We will speak for you, quiet!"

"Governor, please be reasonable," a noble, dressed in silk and beg the governor to reconsider.

"What is it, Sacaen? You and your friends not doing well enough without us?" the governor mock and retort the noble, looking down upon them like they were slaves. He threatens them with his finger pointing at them, "Find the money or we will come and get it along with horses and livestock from you."

The eyes of the nobles twitches, unable to tolerate the governor's threat but it's not them who are to protest but the same crowd as one person in the crowd shouts, "Crimean thief!"

The crowd shout out boos and went back to their original protest, "We want our money back!"

* * *

 **Loc Muinne**

Loc Muinne, a fortress that central the meeting of five protectorates of Daein Empire. The Kings of Redania, Temeria, Kaedwin, Aerdirn, and a prince of Nilgaard gathered for a meeting of the news of Publius have reach to them. This is an insult, believing that Publius was kidnapped by a man who they know as Lucius, the Eagle of the East.

Kingdom of Redania, ruled by Radovid XV the Stern, is a wealthy realm that profits from trade and agriculture. The capital of Redania is Tretogor and it's famous for being a strong powerhouse military power with the best intelligent corp in the North and the military are backed by their elite special forces such as the religious Knights of the Order of the Flaming Rose and the infamous magic irresistible physical beaters, the Royal Witch Hunters of Novigrad, and its powerful cavalry. The colors of the Redania are white and red, and the coat of arms shows it's national bird, the Eagle.

Temeria, ruled by Cedric the White, holds a rivalry with Redania over who seemingly have a better military and they rely on mineral resources and industry to keep their economy to be in top shape. The capital is Vizima and backing their military are to be one of the greatest crossbowmen force in the land and their numerous number of knights and special forces like the Knights of the White Rose and the dangerous guerilla special force, the Blue Stripes. Their national banner shows three white lilies in the blue flag.

Kaedwin, the land of the unicorn and ruled by Hensalt II, is the largest compared to Redania, Kaedwin, Aerdirn, and Redania as well the most populous. Kaedwinis are harsh and brutal people with famous mages and sorcerers. The land is cold and unforgiving. The capital, Ard Carraigh, is erect and steep and the soldiers of Kaedwin are like a horde yet the soldiers are quite disciplined.

Aerdirn is the weakest of the four yet it's the richest. Ruled by Demawend VII, Aerdirn was much of a no show in military power but they do have great strategist and tacticians to consider itself to be one of the most important kingdoms.

Finally the Nilfgaardian Empire, by far the most powerful out of the five kingdoms with a thriving economy and a strong well-trained army with talented commanders. Ruled by the High Prince of Daein, Einion, and Empress Cirilla Fiona Ellen Riannon. Nilfgaard used to have the entire continent and named it after themselves until Daein Empire declared war on the Nilfgaardian Empire and Einion liberated the Kingdoms that Nilfgaard conquered. The soldiers of Nilfgaard boasted from the lower ranks, to the higher nobles involved within the military as they are well-versed in the art of combat. Nilgaard was the land of the Great Sun, black as night and strong as a rock that the war between Daein and Nilfgaard took months of intense fighting. The Nilfgaardian military was very diverse with elves and dwarves in its ranks. The one who represent them is none other than the grandson of Einion, Honorius.

The five are talking about military action against the country who took a Daein royal. The countries they spoke about to invade are Nohr and Hoshido but they argue among themselves. Some believed that it is best not to answer Tiberius' call to war while others think it is best to even if they only to swore to answer to Einion and his descendants. Tiberius, however, is a grandson of Einion's brother, Nico, making them questioning Tiberius letter. Only Honorius abstained from voting to support or disapprove the letter, making the other counting it as a support.

"Tiberius is not Einion's descendant nor does he have any influence on us as the laws of Aerdirn was created on Einion's principals. Aerdirn does not support war nor invasion unless the majority of us support it. With Skellige fully support an invasion, Aerdirn and Kaedwin fully disapprove war." Demawend says in a disapproving tone towards Radovid and Cedric.

"Well said, Demawend! We are engaging one war currently and Kaedwin is not interested in taking on another war. And we are the realm of the Angel of Wrath, Einion. Why shall we go and fight Nohr and Hoshido? Under the command of Tiberius if not Einion nor his sons leading us? Why not Honorius himself lead us?" Hensalt said, darken eyes fix upon the Kings of Temeria and Redania.

"Temeria see reason in the invasion. Even if I would not follow Tiberius but there are enough evidence to support the invasion of Hoshido and Nohr. We are protectorates of Daein and no matter who we answer to. We answer to the Royals of Daein. Even if we still have a long history of conflicts, we must pay our tributes to those who liberated us to independent kingdoms, no matter who it is." Cedric believes that no matter who send the letter, it is from a royal of Daein. Einion or not Einion, he would answer the call of Daein to war.

"Redania also believe that invasion is the only choice to resolve and show our strength to other nations. How many wars had we won how many nations trembled beneath our feet like for example 400 years ago, Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and Plegia were all defeated in a month with us losing 2,000 soldiers. If we go against it, Tiberius might turn his attention on us and Redania cannot afford an enemy like Tiberius." Radovid speaks his reason of his support for a war.

"That was 400 years ago! We were led by one of the most powerful beings in the world and he's still here today, in Hyrule.

"All eyes will look on Daein, and this is what we will have them see. The law of the Empire, every boy at the age of 5 are trained and prepare for mainly one thing. To participate in military service. We have to show the world that the Empire will never back down without a fight. We hold over a billion battle harden soldiers across the world. We must band with each other as one." Radovid states, knowing that military services are mostly what is taught in males at the age of 5. Not only were the military training at a young age were physical, they were academic on certain things like music, art, medical, engineering, and construction. Redania and Temeria are beginning to copy Daein military style and even compete with each other in might with few skirmishes. It took them years to tame beasts like griffons and wyverns to have an aerial force.

"That will only plunge every one of us into chaos!" Hensalt argues with the young Redanian king.

"Enough!" Honorius shouts, silencing the arguing as his voice is thunderous and terrifying. His current tone outroars any beasts including a lion that his patience with the other kings grows thin.

"War is always inevitable yet responsibilities of vessel states shall always respond and answer to its sovern rulers. Though I have choices to either answer or not to answer my cousin, Tiberius but I can't speak for all of Nilfgaard but the people in my realm support war that I cannot deny them that but it will not be I who will lead nor will my father nor my brothers nor my uncles. We wish to stay neutral and I assume you all have a choice except for sending your troops to aid. And Radovid... You may be my grandfather's favorite political diplomat and student but I must say your political aggressiveness is a little extreme..." Honorius turn his eye on the young King who have his arms fold across his chest.

"Oh? And what is it that you mean, sir? Little extreme or is it what for the best for the Empire that I serve faithfully?" Radovid has no secrets nor does he feel any emotions in his actions.

Other kings look at the teenage king as if they know nothing of Radovid's actions as Honorius replies, "Let me tell you of a resurrected criminal organizations that you solely resurrected to infiltrate other nations for political leverage and money. Salamandra, is it? I assume you send them to Nohr and Hoshido for wealth and resources?"

"That is correct, your majesty. I don't see any harm done. It's not like I send them throughout our territories throughout the Empire." Radovid never had the Salamandra locate in anywhere but Redania and other nations outside the Empire or its allies.

"But resurrecting a dangerous criminal organization will damage our relations with the Crimean and Begnion Empires. Not only that but the Laguz Alliance will look down upon us. I warn you youngling, careful where you sent your agents or do your experiments." Honorius does not fear the power of the experiments but foreign relations with others will decrease.

"I see and respect your opinion. I will make sure relations with others will not be damaged for I shall disband it if it does weaken relations," Radovid offered which made Honorius happy with the loyalty of the teenage King.

* * *

 **Finally, I finish this darn chapter. The beginning gave me a hard time. Copying from game script is really annoying which is why there was not a lot of Corrin with Nohr siblings. I like to make my own.**

 **I called Anankos a lesser god for a reason. The reason is because there is only one creator of the world and that is Ashunera.**

 **Ciri is not an OC by the way. She may not be in fire emblem but she's in another fandom.**

 **Nilfgaard, Temeria, Redania, Kaedwin, Aerdirn, and Skellige are in the same fandom as each other but they are not Fire Emblem. Those nations are from the Witcher series. Ciri is from the Witcher series.**

 **Most of this chapter are like backstories I know. Later on, the backstories will be all gone.**

 **Who is the person in the shadow? I'll give you a hint, he is probably one of the most popular and one of fan-favorited villains in Fire Emblem franchise. It could be Tiberius(kinda debating) but it's most likely be someone else who actually exist in Fire Emblem Universe. Some of you already know who he is.**

 **I don't know if I want to do the beginning or follow the story. I feel like it's better to make the story different from having Nohr and Hoshido be temporary allies in** **Chapter 6 for something. And the castle thing ain't going to happen.**

 **So I got exactly what the nations in Tellius were influenced.**

 **Daein, Begnion, and Crimea are technically Roman based influenced nations of three different houses of the Roman Empire but they are diverse with other real life nations.**

 **Since Daein believes in meritocracy, they are the Roman Houses of Julii which example is Julius Caesar. Julius Caesar had believe that the strong survives as he travels and conquer Gaul and defeats Britain. Daein had shown to be battle harden in the games and are very aggressive-like and the strength lies in their balanced military. They thirst for power over the laguz nations who they deem to be their rivals. Not only was it kinda Roman based but the Han Dynasty and the Qin Dynasty believes in meritocracy as they say that classes don't matter as it only matters on abilities. Another inas the military traditions of Prussia and military reform of the Qin.**

 **Crimea is definitely a family of Scipio with some Indian clothing(as I see in deviart). Strong navy, a militia based nation with powerful cavalry. Scipio had shown to provide a strong cavalry force against the Carthaginians in the battle of Zama. Crimea seems to have French and Polish influence due to their cavalry. Crimea did harbor great hatred towards Daein and have a grudge with Begnion at one point.**

 **Begnion is obviously Brutus family. The Roman family of Brutus found the Roman Republic. They have the most influence from the Roman Empire but them able to field a large army might have some Persian influence. They fight until a commander dies and they tend to scatter after. Senators are nobles and they rule their own land.**

* * *

 **For Guest who wants information the Shepherds... Well, some of them.**

 **Combatants:**

 **Daein Empire and vessels of Nilfgaard, Redania, Temeria, Kaedwin, and Aedirn.**

 **Ylisse**

 **Victory: Daein Empire along with its vessel states**

 **Commanders and Leaders:**

 **Daein Empire:**

Priam son of Ike of Daein: Einion's Retainer

Huojin of Daein/Kuei Ryu: Einion's Retainer(OC)

Lanvega III of Daein: Einion's Retainer(OC)

Tauroneo IV of Daein: Einion's Retainer(OC)

Morvran Voorhis of Nilfgaard

Ardal aep Dahy of Nilfgaard

Peter Saar Gwynleve of Nilfgaard

Randal Vittgenberg of Redania

Nikolas Friedman of Redania

Siegfried de Löwe of Redania

John Natalis of Temeria

Vernon Roche of Temeria

Aryan of Temeria

Prince Stennis of Aerdirn

Zyvik of Kaedwin

Digod of Kaedwin

 **Ylisse:**

Chrom of Ylisse

Queen Robin of Ylisse

Lucina

Stahl

Frederick

Sully

Kellum

Vaike

 **Strength:**

 **Daein and Vessel States:** 50,000(Reinforced by 350,000 Daein infantry after the battle)

 **Ylisse:** 1,000,000

 **Casualties and Losses**

 **Daein and Vessel States:** 500 infantry, 50 wyvern and griffon riders, along with 200 cavalry

 **Ylisse:** 800,000 killed with 100,000 taken prisoner. Stahl, Sully, Kellum, and Vaike.

* * *

 **OC**

 **Name:** Honorius

 **Appearance:** Pale skin, tall, short ashen hair, and muscular build. He wears black robes of silk under his plate armor with a black cape. Weighing around 200 pounds of pure muscle and bone. Red eyes and pointy ears, he is seen as a scary individual with a scar on his right cheek. He wields a spear of dying star that was forged within from Honorius' body.

 **Personality:** Like his dragon ancestors, he's wise and stubborn with strength of the most powerful dragon in history. Like his grandfather, he holds grudges against towards who dishonor the law of Daein or put Daein in danger. He is by far the most powerful and the most feared branded in his generation(Examples: Lucius, Tiberius) due to his strength and powerful voice that could reach to people's mind. In terms of family affairs, he tends to stay out of conflicts between them.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 215

 **Birthday:** August 25th

 **Class:** Daein Prince

* * *

 **Name:** Radovid VI the Stern

 **Appearance:** Fair skin and a shaved head. Young and tall for his age with light brown eyes. Wears red robes with a Redanian Eagle logo on the right side of the robe with the robe over his vest and chain armor. In battle, he wears a golden armor with the Redania logo on the left side.

 **Personality:** So young and impetuous that he wields great power, he can only hope that his errors do not prove to be grave ones. One thing that he is so admired was that he would never forget, nor forgive. Despite to be a very young ruler, he was well respected and feared as a strong and an unforgiving ruler that grant him the title as "the Stern" as he was taught to look everyone in the eye, force others to lower their gaze as a king must never show weakness. He has the ability to be a great swordsman, a strategic genius, and have a political and diplomatic mind. He is named after his ancestor, Radovid V the Stern. Unlike the proud and sometimes self-centered Temeria King, or the fitful, coarse Kaedwinii King, Radovid is a reserved and calculating politician.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 15

 **Birthday:** June 14th

* * *

 **Name:** Cedric the White

 **Appearance:** Pale skinned and eyes of amber and hair color of stained red. Cedric looks like a military man with dark grayish armor over his red robes, filled with the logo of the Temerian lilies.

 **Personality:** Dangerous in war and pitious in politics as he inspires both fear and respect in his subjects. He rules his realm with an iron fist; he is decisive and hot-headed. He has some sort of rivalry with Redania as both Redania and Temeria are rumored to be in favor of Einion as they compete for military might and economic and political power. He's the kind of man who, when hit, made a sound suggesting he was forged of steel and not molded of bird dung.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 35

 **Birthday:** March 31st

* * *

 **Name:** Hensalt II

 **Appearance:** A man in a purple robe and a purple crown. He has a classic beard and small, penetrating eyes, and stocky build like a king.

 **Personality:** Arrogant and unpopular as he is very easily deceived by many of the members of his court though he improved and strengthen Kaedwin as a state and lives of thousands of his people. He is excessively greedy and hot-headed. He has a deep hatred of elves and dwarves, despite he has to fight alongside with them only to avoid conflict with the one he swore his loyalty to.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 58

 **Birthday:** November 5th

* * *

 **Name:** Demavend VII

 **Appearance:** Old, wrinkled, and slender. He wears one of the finest robes in his lands.

 **Personality:** He was known for being rather cruel and envious but also quite intelligent and knowledgeable about the tactics of war despite the military force of Aedirn is limited in equipment. He shows little or no regard for pain or suffering of others but he thinks about his kingdom and people always. He answers to only one royal family and that is the Daein Royal Family on Einion's side.

 **Gender:** Male

 **Age:** 75

 **Birthday:** March 4th


	3. Chapter 2

**Review Response:**

 **Guest:** ***Facepalm myself*** What the hell are you talking about? Did you read the prologue? Daein didn't win every battle, they lost five against Ylisse in the final siege. And you do realize that Daein is not the strongest nation, they'll get killed in every battle against the Laguz Alliance. Who worship them? The vessel states? That's the point of vessel states, they always worship their rulers only if they're treated right. Daein treated them right was due to them giving Daein a hard time in war. Einion almost died the last battle(didn't know why I told you. I was going to put a flashback in this soon) against Nilfgaard. I think there is something in last chapters was that Daein couldn't unleash their aerial terror upon the Nilfgaardian Empire due to elven archers Nilfgaard recruited along with their highly experienced crossbowmen. Yeah, I am going to put his flashbacks because you technically asked for it by giving me this crap at not even chapter 5.

Ummm... Didn't Tiberius struggle? He was mentally struggling like two halves are fighting each other due to stress of the idea of his brother being next instead of him. Speaking of friendship against divinity, you're right at one point but I'd talk to one of my friends whose uncle worked for Intelligent Systems, I put some of the ideas they were going to put in Fire Emblem RD like they were going to have Ike and Zelgius as brothers and Ike had a brand which resembles a hawk. Seriously, Ike was planned to be a branded of a hawk. They were just rushed.

Killing gods? Like who? Naga stated that she wasn't a god at all. Which means Grima isn't either. Ashunera is technically the only god in the Fire Emblem Lore. I heard that if Ike and friends were to fight Ashunera, Ashunera would just destroy them within a second. Like Ashunera could destroy Anankos, Grima, and Naga at once with a snap of a finger. It's because none of them were gods. It's because divine dragons were looked up to and worshipped. Even FE6, the final boss is a regular dragon and she wasn't a god. FE7 is a dragon and was worship like a god. Ashunera is technically 'God' in Fire Emblem.

Einion burned Ylisstol due to not because of he wanted to. Who wanted to raze Ylisse to the ground, read below. You clearly didn't read crap. It's also due to Ylisse jumping into a conflict between Ferox and Daein which Ferox started with raiding merchant ships and killing their sailors. Daein retaliated by sending an ambassador who is a Redanian sorcerer(From Witcher) who gave them a choice between peace or war. Ferox pretty much said war by giving Daein the decision. Male Robin killed one of Einion's friends which is why Einion delivers more damage to his corpse. There will be the answer why Einion became more violent towards Male Robin even though there is no excuse for it. It just happens to men back in medieval age. That's a reference of Hector and Achilles excluding the chariot. There was going to be suspense like who the hell is the shadow in Lucina's dream? Now you got me to reveal it at the end. And this is a sequeal to the unfinished stories like my Tellius story that I never finished and Einion's Journey that I never finished. You could tell that to the others who you just ruined for. I just got almost 100 PMs because of you. Thanks a lot. Not just FE fans but also fans of other series. I was even begged not to skip parts but now, I'm doing it.

Einion had no reaction of Lucina. He let her choose. The one speaking to Lucina wasn't Einion at all. Read the chapter again! Did I display Einion have horns or claws? I think I know my OC. Einion was forced to leave Ciri for a bit, he had to go to fight in a war. He didn't have a choice. Never turned Lucina into a sad person. It was something that turned her into it. Remember that this fanfic is a combination of other fandoms. There was one monster/demon that could manage to make anyone determined or not into a sad and violent person who will harm anyone including themselves. So, jokes on you since you said the summary is kinda misleading.

I give you this hint of what's lurking Lucina-

"Some men got good reasons to fear their own shadows as they feed on the individual's pain. They sap their host's pain indirectly, through inflicting suffering. Speaking in a voice only the victim hears, they drive them to commit acts of violence, aggression, and self-harm as well they will seize on their worst fears and weave out of them hideous visions, slowing driving the poor soul into madness"

That's what's haunting Lucina. It's a demon which infected Lucina for years which is like her shadow. I don't know why I spoil this crap for you. You could have waited until like Chapter 5 for it. Now I have to spoil this crap. They have the ability to make the bravest and the most determined individual into a pussycat who would hide in terror. If you played the game of what I got this from, you would know. Fucking had to spoil it for you in the end. Good job! Technically, you spoil this for everyone.

You already got the lord of the rings part. ASOIAF? Definitely not. Only one creature is from LOTR and Crimea has it. Daein doesn't. And I never read ASOIAF, I got it from Game of Thrones wikia. This is a flame dude. It's not even chapter 5 and you give me this crap. I understand your frustration but the point of this but the reason was due to I don't want to copy the darn game script which made me just did one thing about Corrin. Seriously, you should have waited. I wanted to do my own script and I followed what Intelligent Systems planned before which was Bryce did survive(Don't know if you know that, Bryce was going to survive but was cut, there was going to be imports like if Soren and Ike receives A in POR and Soren gets A rank with Micaiah, Soren gets a dialogue that will make him King and Ike returns to be one of his Great Rider). Sorry for what I'm doing but due to this, I'm skipping to after meeting Azura. Fucking have to give you answers of why this and how this. Seriously? Yes, you're basically flaming!

 **mattconly21:** Sorry dude, apparently you guys had it coming. Not even in chapter 5 and I get this shit.

 **Sugouxxx** : At least your review didn't piss me off like the other one. Could have waited and say like: I doubt Corrin will win. Robin and Chrom was facing a much stronger army and what actually influence that battle was Alexander against Dauis who had 500 thousand to 1 million persians in the Battle of Gaugamela. Alexander had only 40,000. It's not because they were weaker but it's because they were facing a veteran and battle harden highly professional army. No! Corrin is the savior, he will defeat Tiberius but the final villain... Probably. The final villain is not Tiberius but a powerful spirit who existed for a long time.

 **GuestWithIdeas:** Well, I skip to this and forgive me that you might not like this chapter. Sorry, but you had it coming with the OC crap. I wasn't going to display Einion's past in this one but make a separate story but sorry, that review kinda pissed me off. Heck, I wasn't going to answer what was haunting Lucina but you had it coming. And the main antagonist of this fanfic is finally revealed. Don't get mad about my response to your earlier review because that was to show my frustration towards the review and I moderate it to read it. I was wondering if you read the part about game script. I didn't want to copy it which is why you could see I didn't put much effort into the Corrin getting the sword nor did I do the fight with Rinkah and Kaze. From 1 - 10 of how pissed off I was. I was actually 7 but oh well. It's over. You could have just waited.

 **People, due to the review of unsatisfaction, I present you a Time Skip to Corrin arriving to Hoshido! And there will be no My-Castle!**

 **Whoever you are, you know who you are.**

 **Hoshido, Castle Shirasagi, day later**

Corrin felt like a prisoner now after he was captured by the Hoshidans. What happened was unacceptable as it was started with Hans attacking the Hoshidans, provoking them into battle. He thought he was going to die due to number advantage. After the battle...

 **A/N: Ah... You know what happened. The only change is there is no my-castle. Now for the real chapter which was supposed to be chapter 4... No display to Hoshido reunion for Corrin. Sorry! I'll give you this chapter which I know you are not going to be pleased because of how pissed off I was. I can't wait to receive more flames! And so you know, I copy and paste a lot of parts from the old version. Lucius will appear.**

 **Chapter 2: The Shadow of Tiberius**

 **Nilfgaard**

War is approaching as army of 20,000 Nilfgaardian troops exiting out the capital. Brutes and knights exiting out along with their wyverns and griffrons. They're putting a coalition under Tiberius behalf along with armies of Redania, Termeria, and the Skellige Island. Where they're going is thought to be Hoshido and Nohr but Honorius knows it's not but somewhere in between. He knows the person leading the coalition is one of Nilfgaard's great generals, Frederick de Watte.

Lehran is speaking to Honorius of a news that Honorius summoned him. It's about something with war and Honorius speaks, "Everything I tried, they wanted war. There is nothing I nor can my grandmother stop it."

"Yes I know. And I feel we'll be watched. By a spirit long ago," Lehran replies.

Honorius could feel it too. It is a spirit of madness as he could feel someone or something lurking, "Yes... This spirit tried to tame me one time. A spirit of the old king tries to make offers. Many men spoke of they were offered in greed of a war against Hoshido and Nohr. And Valla. I know my cousin, Tiberius will not stop until he sees Publius killed."

"Why now? What do you know, child?" Lehran asks.

"There is a rumor of Tiberius' spirit was split in two. The light was imprisoned somewhere while his dark side grows strong. Some say he was tempted with madness and anger. I may not like Tiberius but he's family and if killing Publius will bring Tiberius to normal. It might be best for it." Honorius replies.

"But why? What became of Tiberius and his spirit?" Lehran asks.

"Spies of Nilfgaard and Redania have spoken of an alliance between the Drogoth the Dragon Lord in Valla and Tiberius. You remember Drogoth, the one who cause Anankos to split in two? There's another alliance, a hostile one between Anankos and a Shadow of Tiberius." Honorius had heard of a Dragon Anankos. Called himself a god but he was nothing but a normal dragon who was created during the time of Yune and Ashnera were one again.

"The Shadow of Tiberius? Are you sure of this?"

"Soldiers of Daein, Nilfgaard, Redania, Kaedwin, and other vessel states were seen gathering in Valla. Forces of Crimea, Begnion, and Grann also venter there. Some say that the shadow spoke in their minds or was it Tiberius ordering them to? They planned of an invasion. I might believe Radovid might been influenced as he did resurrected the Salamandra. Experiments and monsters were also there, monsters that were banished from these lands by Einion. Flesh eating monsters... Drowners, ghouls, fiends, harpies, trolls, cyclopes, and giants. They fight for Tiberius army. I had a feeling Caranthir is there to open the portal of the banished realm to the world again. Armored hounds are there as well along with feral laguz," Honorius knows of an information that was retained from his spies.

"Feral laguz? Mutants? Are you sure of this?" Lehran asks.

"Yes," Honorius replies, "Great war machines lurks in his military strategy. My cousin is a fool but I have to know how to break this spell. If Publius death wouldn't break it, I might fail yet I can't risk a family death. Lehran, I beg of you. The Shadow is not what he seem. He was described to be a humanoid shape on a giant wyvern as big as two tall towers. Some said his power could exceed to rival even Ashera in the books. Find a way to break the spell of my cousin. I, however, will deal with Lucius for this. He's the reason why my men are going to war while the others are in Hyrule."

"I see," Lehran held his golden staff, "I will try my best, my child."

"Thank you, gramps. As the most powerful magic user, you should be able to break any spell." Honorius admired his ancestor with a smile.

"I'll try but if this spirit is as powerful I feel it is. It will be hard to break it," Lehran answers.

"There is another. My spies told me of Tiberius resurrected one of Daein's reckless commanders. Brutus, the son of Lucius, back from the dead. They told me that it seems Brutus was never dead but unconscious for days. It is said that Brutus granted a power of death. He grows stronger every time he sucks on souls and his power continuously grow little by little. He became a new retainer of Tiberius. Many says that his strength and anger is powerful than of Guoliang." Honorius replies.

"I see," Lehran has his hand on his chin and continues, "I must report this to the United Tellius Council. I had one of my proteges in Valla and he never return. I must tend to him first."

"If the United Tellius Council intervene. Contact me and I will force the fools to return. And Lucius, I shall see that justice shall be served... Against him. Justice killed by justice shall be writing in books." Honorius says.

 **Nohr, Windmire**

A civil strike hit the capital as unknown opponents of Nohr, the Salamandra, have created a riot in Nohr that soldiers of Nohr were being ambushed or being attack from all sides.

Salamandra, criminal organization with mysterious members that wears a symbol badge depicting a salamander, the fire lizard, usually tattooed on their heads or sometimes elsewhere. Trained from ordinary lackeys to brute assassins as well as mages among their ranks. To Nohr, they never heard of Salamandra but they know of the criminal activities within.

Xander and the royals battled them for hours. The Salamandra don't seem disciplined but there are dangerous with weapons of terror like their swords are spiked and are illegal to most places but Daein. Salamandra armor are usually just plain body armor with not leg or arm protection. Their

Louis Grant, a man who looks like a commander. He doesn't look like he wears any of the Salamandra outfit but black armor with the Black Sun logo on his plate armor. A Nilfgaardian for sure, he joined the Salamandra recently to observe. He is a young man, muscular build and tall. He wields a terrifying mace with the end of his handle like a spear. He is tinted brown and his hair is black and short.

Louis could see the Salamandra losing as he turned to some of the members not fighting. He says in a Nilfgaardian language, "Ceega gudua... Itken ingomte Nifgeerdi"

What he said translated to 'Send word... message to Nilfgaard."

The other Salamandras nodded then turn their heads to hear swords clanking against each other. They see Inigo effortlessly killing individuals one by one while the others are fighting against the Nohrian guards.

Louis growls then look at the remaining men on their horses, "Go!"

The Salamandra horsemen gallop away as Louis point towards two members, "Har! Cu leis." meaning 'You! Come with me.'

Louis lead the two individuals to follow him, towards where Inigo is located and hid the two members for an ambush.

Inigo finishes cutting down a Salamandra lackey before he spotting Louis who looks unamazed at him, approaching him with his mace. Inigo went on guard, slowly approaching and approaching. He could feel the breath coming from both sides and as he got close enough, two Salamandra lackeys came out and went to slash their swords at Inigo.

Inigo reacted quickly, blocking their attack and slash across one lackey's iron armor. They fight with brute strength and Inigo have his left arm up to block the other lackey by the forearm and slash his sword upward before he saw Louis charges in, smashing his mace down at Inigo.

Inigo jumps back then swing his sword, miss by inches as Louis steps back. Inigo have his sword behind him, blocking Salamandra lacky that came in from a battle with a Nohrian soldier. Inigo swings his sword across, manage to take the lacky out of the fight before Louis swing his mace across at Inigo.

Inigo manages to block the Nilfgaardian commander and swing his mace out of Louis hands, disarming him which caught Louis by surprise. Inigo find the perfect moment to plunge his silver sword into Louis.

Louis sidesteps out of the way, dodging the sword plunge from Inigo and grab the blade around his arm. Inigo eyes widen as if he recognize the style of fighting. It seems a basic Daein fighting style but seems more advanced as Inigo tries to pull his sword out but wouldn't budge.

Inigo looks at Louis who display a smirk and Inigo could see that he underestimated his opponent. Louis grab Inigo with his left hand while his right arm wrap around the blade, manage to disarm Inigo and throws Inigo to the stone house.

Inigo groans in pain then Louis walk and grabs Inigo ago, pick him up and throws the dancer against a wooden pillar, resulting a former Ylissean to see that he met his match. Inigo watches Louis went for a front kick. Inigo intercept his kick and tries to lift the leg up but he couldn't as it must have weigh over the limit he could carry.

Inigo pushes Louis back, forcing the Nilfgaardian soldier to fall back another wooden pillar. Inigo leaps forward and punches the Nilfgaardian in the face but it was a weak punch that the Nilfgaardian just grab Inigo and delivers a punch of his own.

Inigo spun around from the punch and some blood gushed out from his mouth and Louis wrap his arms around from behind, crushing the dancer before Inigo elbow him, forcing the Nilfgaardian to let go.

Inigo draw his sword and slash across the Nilfgaardian armor, manage to cut some flesh of him. Inigo went to strike the Nilfgaardian down but Louis grab Inigo's hand that carries the sword. Louis pull his arm back and went for a right hook at Inigo, forcing Inigo to spin around and back to a wooden pillar. Louis grabs Inigo again and throws him across at two Salamandra lackeys who were fighting Xander and the Nohrians.

As Ingo was fighting, Louis walk towards the stables and escape on a horse.

 **Hoshido, Castle Shirasagi, 5 days later**

Lucius' army had arrived from the west with his army of 28,000 to a land unknown to them. Their ship had crashed and he had lost 2,000 men from constant stravation, exhaustion, and bandit attacks. Constantly running away and moving to a new land and there they got to outside of the Hoshido capital.

"Legion! We stop." Lucius, who was on his armored horse, shouted and held his hand up to signal to halt when he see a beautiful city that looks like they are repairing the gate.

"What you think General?" 1 of the 5 Praven Dragonknights captains asked for a strategy. Each captain leads a force of 20 Dragonknight cavalry, heavily armored and rumored to be the most powerful cavalry in Tellius and even rival with Crimea's cavalry. The captains are Vitallion, Lambert, Geralt, Eskel, and his niece Lucia as they follow Lucius far aay from home.

Lucius look at the city, knowing that they are undetected, ask, "What is our current condition?"

"28,000 soldiers. 50 griffons, 100 wyverns, 30,000 bows, and crossbows altogether. Horses are thirsty and near exhaustion."

"Yes," Lucius said with a sigh as he already knew.

"If we gonna have a chance, we need to take them as soon as possible." Viiallion stated.

Lucius look at the castle then look back to the carriage that was carrying Publius. Lucius dismount and walk to the carriage, have Falko to open the door to see his master.

Lucius watch his master sleeping peacefully, but he needs to wake him up to tell him his next action. Lucius put his hand on his young master head which results in a quick reaction from the young master, "Lucius."

Ok, Publius wasn't sleeping, he was awake but trying to take a nap.

"Lucius," the boy run his hands around the free space, trying to find someone with his hands. Why couldn't the boy see Lucius next to him? The young master was blind due to the poison his brother mixed with the eye medicine.

"I'm here." Lucius held on to his blind master's hand, signals Publius that he's here with him.

"Falko told me that you are going to take the city." Publius said on his bed.

"Yes, but their captain is very weak and he doesn't look too bright," Lucius said with confidence as he held his hand out to Falko who handed him a water bag to give his young master water, "Let's have a drink."

Why did Lucius say bad things about the Hoshido captain? It's because he found a strategy for them.

After the boy drinks the water, he spoke, "I'll wait for your good news when you return."

"We're at a new city, a place to rest," Lucius reply before he pats his master and wish his a good rest.

Lucius walk away from the carriage and told his strategy to his troops.

 **30 minutes later**

Drums were beating and alarmed the whole city to signal an invasion. The Hoshido warriors led by Ryoma went on to the walls and watch the cavalry assault towards their defensive castle.

Ryoma look at Saizou, the red hair ninja, and ask, "Have you or any of your fellow ninjas see them before?"

"No, are they Nohrians, Corrin?" Saizou asks out of curiosity.

"I never seen them before. They had a same color of armor but the banner is different." Corrin answers.

"Same color of armor but a different banner. Nohrian or not. Fire at will!" Ryoma shouted the order, just to give a warning shot to the upcoming cavalry led by Lucius.

"Wait!" Corrin plead.

The Hoshido archers release their arrows and miss the upcoming Daein cavalry of Kataphrakts and Dragonknights by an inch away from hitting them and their armored horses.

"Retreat!" Lucius shouted and the Daein cavalry pulls back, turning their tails between their legs.

"Useless cowards. Ryoma, let me take our cavalry to chase them!" an Hoshido captain suggest.

"Are you sure you could do this? This is odd for them to retreat quickly, this is their tactic." Ryoma replied but the Hoshido captain was stubborn and argue with his superior, "But my prince, they will return. Just give me the cavalry and I could slaughter them all!"

The men shouted and Ryoma could see the men agree with the captain. Ryoma nodded and the captain begin to lead at least 500 horsemen to follow their slower and armored opponents.

'It worked,' Lucius thought as he looks back at the Hoshido cavalry is coming close and he signal his men to get their horses to gallop a little faster before they get caught.

"They run?" the Hoshido captain was confused as he pulls out his steel katana.

Lucius held his arm up to signal the next phase of his strategy. The Daein cavalry begins to beat the drums.

Lucius plan worked as a rope was pulled out from the dirt and begin to knock the captain and most of the Hoshido cavalrymen off their horses. That blew the whole castle mind as they witness one of the dirtiest tactics ever to be implied on a battlefield. Another rope was pulled up from the ground and knocked another charging cavalrymen, another rope, and another.

As every Hoshido cavalry are knock off from their horses, a different beat from the Daein drums was heard. The beat signal the Daein forces to rise up from the shallow layer of dirt and mud to surround the Hoshido dismounted cavalry.

The Daein forces rush to the Hoshido cavalrymen and point their weapons at them. Lucius led his cavalry back and drew his Caladbolg to point at the Hoshido captain and the rest.

Caladbolg is a national treasure of Daein, given to Edward, one of the Dawn Bridgade 600 years ago and now is passed down to Lucius.

"Stay down!" One of the captains shouts at their opponents as they trying to back away.

"Stay down." Another shout.

"What a dirty trick! We don't have enough men to defend now," one of the soldiers was a lack of confidence until Ryoma bolster it when he pull out his blade and shout, "I want 6 of soldiers to come with me. Archers on the walls, beat the drums, and banners to place on the walls! Do so and you'll survive!"

The Hoshidan warriors found confidence once again and rush to execute their military figurehead strategy.

At the Daein side, Lucius begin to signal a full frontal assault towards the gate, "Take it!"

"Beat the drums!" A Hoshido samurai shouted and the drums begin to beat. Everyone in the castle held onto a banner while kneeling on the wall. That put a lot of fear into the charging Daein invaders as they begin to think that they are actually outnumbered by a lot. He could see the Hoshido pegasus warriors along with Hinoka flying above the castle to ready for their griffon warriors. The Hoshido archers were on the walls to ready their arrows and lancers were at the gates to form a phalanx at the gate.

Lucius held his hand up when he sees Ryoma and six swordsmasters walk out of the city in a formal approach. Most of the Hoshidos believed it is supposed to be a scare tactic but instead, it was to translate 'We talk or we fight'. "Halt!"

"That scared them! Counterattack!" The archers were about to fire until seeing Ryoma and his bodyguards were insight.

Lucius dismount his horse along with captains who were not only trained Praven Dragonknights but also Praven Vanguards. They could see there are some culture similarities between Daein and Hoshido but not really. What's similar is the some armor being worn but different colors, they both have a ninja clan in their nation, and some foods are similar.

Both Lucius and Ryoma walk towards each other, tell their respectful men to stay put behind them as the two strong generals are planning to negotiate terms.

Lucius was still holding Caladbolg and begin to introduce himself, "I am Lucius, Commanding General. 10th Praven Legion, Daein Empire."

Had Corrin heard right? Daein Empire? So the myths were true after all. Lucina and Marks try their best to not to go out and attack the Daeinians.

"Ryoma, Prince of the Kingdom of Hoshido. General, is there any way we don't fight?" Lucius begin to listen to Ryoma terms as the Hoshido prince continues, "Return our people and soldiers. You go elsewhere." The direction that Ryoma point was towards Nohr.

"No," Lucius reply as he hit his armor with Caladbolg, point his weapon to the city and continue speaking. "We go there."

Ryoma did not like the term, Lucius and the Daein army was nothing but strangers. Even Ryoma is honorable, he never knew the Daein army was crippling from starvation and exhaustion. If he knew, then he would have accepted.

"No." Ryoma ended the term as Lucius nodded his head and prepare for combat. Ryoma grabs his sheathe and pull out his blue lightning sword and threw his sheathe with it. One of the Trueblades caught the sheathe and the two generals begin to get into their fighting stance, daring each other to attack first. The prisoners that Daein capture watches with worry, not knowing what fighting capability Lucius process in his talent and ability.

Lucius attack first with a lunge and slashes that were block by Ryoma. The first attack caught Ryoma by surprise as he could witness that Lucius is not just skilled but he's also pretty quick. Ryoma plan was to use Lucius energy to drain as he continues blocking.

Ryoma went to block his right side that he thought Lucius was going to strike, but Lucius came in and shove his entire arm, using his legs and core strength for power, at Ryoma with an amount of explosion power. Ryoma backed up and was shoved again with the same move.

Ryoma almost fell and held himself up with his katana stab to the ground behind him. Ryoma quickly pulls his blade back in front to see that he just left himself wide open. Lucius came in with great speed and power slash down his Caladbolg at Ryoma.

The strike surprised Ryoma as the strike did slash part of his face when Lucius strike overpowers his block. Ok, Lucius is not just quick and skilled but he has a strength of a powerlifter.

Lucius strikes again aggressively and since Ryoma finally knows what he's up against, he decides to give some strikes back at Lucius that begin to even out the playing field. Ryoma almost caught himself off guard when Lucius spun with his sword and went to attack each side.

After the third attempt to hit Ryoma, Lucius sword was connected with Ryoma's katana and was pushed to Lucius's right. Ryoma's move got him little off balance as his shoulder connected with Lucius'.

Lucius used his left and back smack Ryoma, giving Ryoma a slight pain from the spikes from the knuckles of the crafty Daein gauntlets that every Daein soldier including militias wear.

Ryoma took the pain and got Lucius helmet with his katana, it did burn some of Lucius' face but didn't kill him due to the short distance and not enough power generated. Lucius backed away a few inches and both generals rub their face slightly and quickly. Ryoma cheek is bleeding and Lucius' face is burning with little pain.

Ryoma put his hand together to show respect to his opponent as Lucius show respect by pat on his chest armor and nod his head. Ryoma then looks at the Daein army to see soldiers were falling to the ground, some on from their horses, griffon, and on foot.

Ryoma looks with pity until he saw Lucius came in and went for another power strike down to the head. Ryoma side steps and slash his opponent sword to the ground and went for the body but Lucius quickly held his sword in time to block downwards and push Ryoma weapon back and went to slash his opponent but was blocked in time. The two begin fighting furiously again with strikes, blocks, and lunges.

Ryoma became more aggressive in his style as Lucius went defense and backed off as he was blocking every attack. Ryoma strikes were relied on speed and functional strength. After the last strike, Ryoma spun around and went for a stab to Lucius's stomach. Lucius turned his body towards his left side, only for the katana miss its mark and leave Ryoma wide open again.

Lucius swing his Caladbolg across Ryoma chest armor. Luckily, the swing didn't cut through the armor but scratch it. If Ryoma came a little bit closer, that swing could have finish Ryoma off or even kill him.

Ryoma back off in surprise that he still have a lot to learn from his opponent.

Near the carriage, Falko begins to speak to his blind master while eating a loaf of bread, "General Lucius is fighting like his ancestor, Gawain, today. I don't think there is a man alive that can stand against our great General."

The master smiles and confident that the battle is victory with certain.

Back to the battle, Lucius change sword hands and got a hold of Ryoma sword hand with his right. While holding onto Ryoma hand, Lucius turn his back and went to stab Ryoma.

Ryoma lifts his leg up to block by the arm and Lucius turn back to face his opponent. Lucius went for a lunge towards the face and Ryoma dodge after his right hand broke off of Lucius' grip.

Ryoma went back to defense as Lucius unleash more attacks. Lucius left hand grabs Ryoma's left arm to pull Ryoma to the ground. When Ryoma refused to go down, Lucius give a punishing hard punch to the head down to the ground.

Lucius went to strike Ryoma but missed when Ryoma roll out of the way and got back on his feet. Lucius and Ryoma went at it again as they exchange strikes at each other, Lucius grab hold of Ryoma left arm and went to slash at Ryoma side but was met with Ryoma katana. Lucius give Ryoma an elbow to the side and went to strike but was intercepted by Ryoma arm.

Ryoma then did a rolling judo toss that threw Lucius over and that got all of Hoshido cheering.

Lucius got up and start panting desperately for air and dare Ryoma to attack this time.

Ryoma didn't take it and continue to go on defense, knowing that Lucius might have something up his sleeves.

"Look! Dust storm!" One of the Hoshido swordsmasters pointed and everyone including the Daein army.

Ryoma looks at the panicking Daein army and the dust storm then back to the aggressive attacking Lucius who wish to end the duel with a win. The fighting continues and both went grabbing each other sword hands and begin to push their swords into one another, trying to end the duel but it turns out Lucius was lacking strength this time and it seem equally match.

Falko came out of the carriage with the faint blind master who show no sign of movement, "General!"

Falko ran behind the Daein captains who begin to mourn for their master.

The two generals got out of their strength test and the two were separated. Lucius went to try to be the aggressor again but Ryoma held his hand up and shout, "Hey. Wait."

Lucius didn't listen as Ryoma back up with his hand still holding up, "Stop."

"What?" Lucius said with frustration and confusion. For a person so tired, he could still move like if he was fresh.

"Listen to me."

Lucius stop and begin to listen as Ryoma say, "Sandstorm is coming. Let us stop fighting."

Ryoma points to the ground and continues, "Drop your weapon. I'll let you in... or... we bury here together"

Ryoma points at the mourning Falko and said, "The boy too."

Lucius doesn't seem to trust until Ryoma offers to put his weapon down first. Lucius answer by making a request, "We need food and water for my men. Medicine for the child."

Lucius then place his weapon next to Ryoma's and continue, "And I need a place to think."

* * *

 **Ylisstol, 400 years ago**

"Well, we know what Lanvega will do. You'll raze this entire city to the ground, won't you?" Einion looks at Lanvega as he passed him to his war tent.

"If we don't, your majesty. Many will look to the city as a rallying point in the future. It will be hard enough for us to capture as it is. The men don't want to do that all over again nor do your other commanders," Lanvega replies as he follows Einion to the war tent with all other generals and commanders in it.

Siegfried de Lowe, a Grand Master of the Order of the Flaming Rose, speak against razing the city to the ground, "They say Ylisstol is a city of religion. Rumors says that the city itself is of great significance to everyone in the continent."

"All the more reason to burn it down," Huojin jumps in, he too, is in favor of razing the city to the ground.

"What happen to freedom of religion?" Siegfried asks, questioning the other generals who are in vote of whether to raze it or leave it and just kill everyone.

The question didn't go well to Lanvega as he went close to Siegfried's face and speak in harsh yet low tone, "If this was Redania who attack us. We would have burn Tretogor, your capital. We wouldn't let you get away with this."

"I say we burn Ylisstol to the ground. Make them start from scratch. Demolish every houses, walls, and temples. Loot everything you see." General Peter Saar Gwynleve is in favor of burning Ylisstol to the ground.

"I am no savage but I'm afraid burning the city down makes everything easier for us. I believe in freedom and mercy to our enemies but as others said, Ylisse broke international law of engagement. Ylisse had no right to side with either and yet they sided with Ferox." Vernon Roche, the leader of Temeria special forces, the Blue Stripes, says in a serious tone.

Einion has his hand on his chin then turn to Priam, his best friend and future brother-in-law, "Priam... What say you? What's your vote on it?"

"I abstain from voting. It's obvious that almost everyone here are in favor of burning the city to the ground. It's a lose situation if any of us are against it." Priam stated, giving his reasons. He neither support nor against the idea of burning down the city.

Einion looks around and look at his other generals, "Are you all sure that burning the city to the ground is what you all want?"

Tauroneo supports burning the city to the ground and says, "They understand fear. We must unleash a reign of terror so brutal that we could force everyone including Plegia begging for mercy. I say do it and grant them no mercy."

The majority of them nodded in agreement, wanting to put them in their place. They don't mean genocide but they mean kill the majority of the population then leave with all their resources. Make them start over of what they built years ago.

Einion nodded then look at Priam and says, "Prepare the army, we will attack them at daybreak."

 **Plegia**

"This is not Einion!" Reflet gasp as he looks down at the ground to see a man with slanted eyes, high cheek bones, and yellow color skin lying to the ground with a throat cut by Reflet's levin sword. There was a battle between Daein and Plegia and it ended with Reflet mistakenly fight and kill 'Einion' due to his sword and armor.

The crowd gasped when Reflet removed the helmet. They never expected Einion to be beaten easily nor did they expected Einion to be damaged by the levin sword. The person who people thought was Einion is none other than Huojin himself.

Huojin groans in agony and people such as Morvran and others widen their eyes and look with sorrow. How they could have mistaken their leader not Einion is unknown to them as Einion is obviously still in a war camp behind the Daein army.

Reflet gasp chokingly and pant in guilt and deep sorrow. Not only had he failed to identify the commander but he now know this will awaken the wrath of the grandson of Ashnard. There is no time to get the healer as the wound seems too deep to heal. Watching the dying man lying the ground, suffering with blood choking him.

Reflet could have killed him right away but there is something in him that told him not to. Huojin was responsible for the downfall of Ylisse and the starvation of thousands of Ylisseans by building a wall around Ylisstol, killing Stahl in battle, and unleash terror and crime against the Ylisseans. Unable to hear anymore suffering to a slow death, Reflet raised his sword and plunge down at the dying Huojin, ending the Kuei Ryu native suffering.

Reflet looks down and pant in regret. He pulls his sword out, leaving the Daein army along with its vessel states to silence. Morvran approaches the dying retainer of Einion and Reflet states, "Enough for one day."

Morvran nods his head and replies softly, "Yes."

Morvran look back at the army and shout, "Back to camp!"

"Back to camp!" a Nilfgaardian officer shouts.

Morvran walks towards Huojin and spoke to Reflet, "That was his good friend. He was promised to safely return to Daein. Wife and children were promised he returns alive."

Reflet nodded as a Plegian officer shout, "To the city!"

 **Einion's Camp**

"Einion!" Morvran calls Einion from his tent and to prepare what awaits later.

Einion exited the tent and see that the army were in battle earlier and see blood on their armor. He looks displeased and states, "You violated my orders."

They were ordered to stand down until his Nico comes with reinforcements. With both grandsons of the Mad King together, it's a certain victory as Nico is coming from Valm to destroy a rebellion in Chon'sin.

"No, Einion," Morvran shook his head, "There was a mistake."

"A mistake? I ordered us to wait for our reinforcements from Valm. You led them into combat!" Einion is about to strike with his open hand as Morvran kneel down before him. Not bowing or to show respect but sorrow.

Morvran replies, "I didn't lead them sir... We thought you did."

Einion's eyes narrows as he looks around to see one person missing, "Where's Huojin?"

Morvran look down as Einion look around, "Huojin!"

"We thought he was you, Einion. He wore your armor, your sword, your helmet, your greaves. He even moves like you," Morvran replies before Einion strike him down, demanding answer from the Nilfgaardian nobleman, "Where is he!?"

The strike from Einion is like getting pawed by a lion as Morvran's face gush out blood from his nose and mouth. His face hit the ground, only resulted the soldiers and a lady who came with them, the Baroness Mary Louisa La Valette, who came with her son Aryan to ensure his safety. She is also a love interest of the Nifgaardian nobleman as she rush in front of the soldiers who wouldn't dare to intervene in this.

Morvran turn his head to Einion, fear install into him. He never seen Einion like this since the last battle between Daein and Nilfgaard when Daein was almost in a full retreat. Nilfgaard almost won that final battle and the war. He look into the eyes of wrath itself and Einion yell, "Where!"

"He's dead, Einion," Morvran answers, "Reflet cut his throat."

This has now push Einion to the limit of his rage, anger, and he loses all sense of reason. He promised his friend's family that he would return. He promise to support his family with plunder of gold and jewels. He promised and now it seemingly he had broken his promise as he taken most of his rage and anger upon Morvran, set his foot to step on the Nilfgaardian throat.

Morvran is grunting as Einion chokes him to death. He felt his air supply is cutting off and his trachea is about to separate. Blood coming out of Morvran's mouth and nobody dared to help him except for the baroness who rush over and plead, "Stop! Don't!"

As the baroness got to them, she finally knows why nobody jumped in as Einion turn his attention to her. Einion grabs her throat, crushing it with a strength of an angry lion. He was a reasonable prince now turned into a monstrous beast that was born within him. An anger of a dragon shows his canines as reason within him was nowhere to be found. His gentleness towards his subjects is now replaced with hatred and a vengeful look in his eyes. There was fury as the baroness tries to pry his hand off her but instead she was thrown to the ground, gasping for air.

Einion lifts his foot off Morvran's throat and walk past them, stalking away before he sees his sword, Galahad, on the ground. He grab it and walk past the men who separated from each other and make way for him.

 **Nevassa, After the Daein-Ylissean War**

"I am sorry for your loss," Ciri spoke to Einion who is sitting on a chair with his hand on his head. His grief is still great yet he had avenged his friend's death. It may had satisfied him a bit but there is something missing in him. Something that had been tear apart from him. There are alone in a room as Einion had order everyone to leave him alone but only one person manage to comfort him. He was furious but was calm when she stated she wanted to talk about what happened.

Einion looks up at Ciri who had attended the funeral of Huojin. She was wearing formal black royal robes and a red cape around her. She is beautiful, young, and a woman to be loved. Many men wanted her for her royal status and her appearance. Only some resisted and Einion was one of them. Ciri considered Einion as her rival and teacher in swordsmanship, magic, and politics. To Einion, she's just a student, a pup who needs basic skills as a future ruler. Something in him had calm him down when he is with her, many fights and duels between them in a Daein and Nilfgaard War.

Yes, she managed to defeat him once but she could never kill him. Her sword couldn't penetrate his flesh. She thought of him as an immortal being until the last battle when a arrow stuck him, through the horses flesh and armor that pierced Einion's armor and punctured his skin. Something must have blessed the arrows to injure him, almost killed him. It was the responsibility of his brother and political enemy, Nico, who felt jealous at Einion. Before, Einion was captured by Plegia in Daein and that gave Nico the title as the High Prince but when Einion returned, Nico was enraged. Now they are both on good terms after Einion's effort to repair his relationship with his brother and family.

"It was nothing," Einion never gave her eye contact.

"No," Ciri snap, "Something is wrong with you. I could see it in your eyes. You may be still at grief but there is something more. You are very calm around me while toward the others, you are furious towards them. How long will you keep this up? I don't get you now."

Einion looks at her furious eyes and sighs, "Yes, something is wrong with me. I feel that something has been torn away from me. When I brought Huojin with me to Ylisse, I promised him plunder and safe return. I promised him that I would give him the highest honor as my friend. Now I could hear my friend's wife cry and cry in despair. Not a million pieces of gold could satisfy the family. He was worth more than that. A lot more. "

"Is that all?" The ashen haired woman asks, believing that it's not everything.

"No," Einion answers and starting to open up, "It's right now I feel my heart, two sides are fighting. Two people..."

Einion stood up and walk past her without finishing.

"Do you love Lucina," Ciri asks, trying to figure if Lucina is one of the two people.

Einion stops, was close to opening the door out of his room. He turned slowly and replies, "I thought I love her. It was attraction between two people. I only knew her of her title and what such. Truth is, I was in love with her future self but it appears that it was not love. It was a mutual attraction. I was interest in her due to her fighting style and such but I never knew her well. We get in fights all the time. I warned her the consequence of Ylisse jumping into the conflict but she wouldn't listen. It was then I knew, I never loved her and yet she is fighting another in my heart."

"Who is it? I wonder who it is." Ciri has her hand over her chin, looking up to the Daein High Prince.

Einion admit defeat to her. He knows he's better than this. In terms of sovereignty, he's above her in society. Rank, strength, wisdom, everything but how can he tell her without making any sort of conflict again. With a nation that almost won a war against his nation. He was expected to marry and love another from a different nation for foreign relation.

"This may be somewhat a pleasant surprise but the other woman won. She pierced through my skin and flesh long ago. Everything I did was to get to know a woman and now I know what love truly is. I taught you almost everything I know," Einion replies with a slight blush on his face.

"Einion? You mean..." Ciri's face turned red as a tomato.

"The woman who claimed victory is you. You've defeated me with your recklessness, your sharp tongue, and your toughness. There are more than enough I have to say for you." Einion confessed his feelings. One of the first times he ever did with love.

"I don't know..." Ciri begins to have doubts about it.

Einion sigh and replies, "I know at first we were enemies then it transformed into a teacher-student relationship. I know it hasn't been a year yet but as I get to know you, I don't want to call you my student or friend anymore. I want to call you my first love. You are having doubts of this quick relationship, aren't you?"

"Yes," Ciri nodded, "Through you aren't my first love but you are definitely something else. You've brought peace to Nilfgaard even you killed hundreds of thousands but you transformed it into a nation of prosperity and knowledge. You taught me, trained me, speak to me like a friend even if I see you as my worst enemy. You may be a ruthless leader but I've seen your good side. Kind, just, courageous, charismatic, and wise. I'd liked you for a long time now. I accept your proposal."

"Thank you," Einion replies, leaning his head down and give her something that both had been waiting for a long time. Her lips is sweet and welcoming to him as the kiss was cut short and Ciri had conquered and triumph over him.

"What shall I do then? Leave Nilfgaard?" Ciri asks, worry about any power-hungry noblemen might be able to usurp the throne and wage war everywhere.

"No," Einion replies, "I shall rule alongside with you. I may not be a great choice as a husband to you but I swear to Ashunera, I will do my best to bring you happiness for I will mostly be demanded back to the Daeinian Court to be part off. Our lives depends on it."

"I know, I sense stories will be made up in our honor. A relationship of a dragon and a lion cub." Ciri pulls him to another kiss. There may be a age difference between them but it doesn't matter to them. They're both immortal. Ciri with a blood of an elf and Einion as a dragon.

* * *

 **15 years ago(Weeks before Corrin's kidnapping), Dol Goldmar**

Tiberius have his hands on his head, feeling that two sides of his spirit fighting for dominance and control over his body. Voices speaking in his head about something. It's a voice of the past but it's something he wouldn't believe. The spiritual struggles in him started when his brother Publius was born.

 **Why do you resist? Welcome me in and I shall grant you your wish.**

"Who are you? What is this? A hym?" Tiberius knows of a demon that will haunt the lives of any individuals. A parasite it acts like but this one is different as if it doesn't act like one either. And a hym isn't what it seems in front of him. In front of him is a man in the shadow with no physical body. He is a spirit that is. Why would a hym haunt him if he never committed grave crimes nor was he very emotional. There was no sign of hideous visions so what is it?

 **A hym? No... I am someone who shares your view, your anger, your jealousy. I am a man who shall help change the world. Ever heard of the words: No matter what strength a person has, it is the station he is born into that controls his destiny.**

Tiberius calm his thoughts and nodded. He answers, "Yes... It is the quote of the Mad King Ashnard. The man who was the first who ever stand up to the Begnion Empire, single-handedly defeating a 1 million army with just 20 thousand men. Ashnard, the man, who created the meritocracy government of Daein. Because of him, Daein military was feared throughout the lands."

 **Muhahaha! Good! Let me explain this. Use your strength to remake this world. The way of the Begnion society was wrong. A person born in a low-rank society will always endure hardships while the spoil rich will stay in their family rank. Enslave the laguz for their own grudge and greed. But from the ashes of wisdom of destruction and wrath, the Daein army in their final stand was able to withstand forces from all side. 30,000 Daeinians, both laguz and beorc who obtained Daein citizenship, final stand against half a million beorc and laguz combined. I created a military force so powerful that not even history Walhart of Valm could last in a week with a philosophy of strength. I chose to pass my knowledge to only one son who shared my influence to Begnion and Crimea. A new empire was created back then and I created a legacy so resilient that more still fear. My last step as I had created a legacy of a powerful military philosophy that only Daein had managed to fully understand as every decade, weapons of destruction was made yet Soren never used it to conquer the world. Soren created the weapons of fire and destruction and terror. Einion created weapons to repel enemies with their own weapons and reform the Daein military with mixing foreign martial arts with it own. Nico created a weapon to weaken enemy forces.**

"What do you know? Who are you? A man who passed his full knowledge to only one... Is that one... Soren? The others... It's Pelleas of Crimea and Lancelot of Begnion. Soren's brothers. Are you..."

* * *

 **Valla, Stone Fortress(Current)**

"You don't understand Lekrin. They are waiting, the Valla dragon and the One. They're in league. Hurry, we must hurry!" A Begnion archsage who was a protege of Lehran. He is known to be called Lekrin, one of the oldest dragon laguz who is starting with magic. The prisoner he's helping escape was none other than Garon who was taken prisoner, attacked by Anankos and now is a prisoner by Daein.

Garon was badly treated and he was leading Lekrin exit out of a stone fortress. It was dark and filled with a stench of evil within. As they were heading towards the exit, they were ambushed as Frederick, a Nifgaardian commander, came in and knock Lekrin down to the ground. He swung his sword upward and forced Lekrin's staff to be released from his hand.

Frederick has long black hair reaching down his neck, his face is of an elder man yet he was able to move like a young teenage kid. He wears a full plate armor with a logo of a sun on the chest area of his armor and a winged helmet. His bodyguards which numbers 6 behind him wear the same thing. He smirks down at Lekrin and says, "Na keo sulh lu, Begonii. Fros nas!"

"You come too late, Begnionion! It is done!" is what was translated from Nilfgaardian.

After these words, Frederick charges at Lekrin with his sword but Lekrin was quick enough to grab his staff and force Frederick and his bodyguard in stand back. Lekrin demands an answer, "Where is your master!?"

Frederick snarls and tries to approach but is force back by Lekrin's magic as Lekrin shout at him, 'Where is he?!'

"Et unisaso... Unca oshnash!" Frederick answers and translated to 'He is everywhere... We are legions!'

Lekrin walks back and felt as he is on the edge. He looks down to see a most terrifying thing ever. Rank of rank of men, deadly armed and battle harden with beasts of destruction. There may be horses and camels but there are others such as dire wolves, wargs, wolves, berserkers(man turned into bear with a potion), and other various creatures like trolls, cyclopes, and giants.

Lekrin looks back at Frederick who states, "Fros kanei" translating, 'It is over.'

Frederick went to attack but Lekrin plunge his staff, blinding everyone with light and disappear with Garon. Frederick look around and shouts, "Orth e du!"

What he say is 'Run them down!'

Lekrin and Garon begin running and running as dire wolves and feral laguz were charging at them with their mounts. The captains were always on the feral laguz due to their strength.

Lekrin smashes the pillars as they got to the bridge, causing parts to crumble and fall down, crushing the feral laguz and the dire wolves on their path and destroying the bridge. In the distance, Frederick roars and both Garon and Lekrin continue to run to escape.

As they run, they run onto a larger bridge and suddenly, a voice sounds out of the darkness. In front of them is a massive cloud of shadow that is preventing them to escape. The shadow speaks in not in Nilfgaardian but in Kuei Ryuian, "Méiyǒu guāng, shǔ wěi cǎo... Néng dǎbài wǒ de fēngkuáng."

It's translated to, 'There is no light, sage... that can defeat my madness.'

Garon panic, "It's him."

Lekrin prepares for a duel as Garon look at the Begnion sage and asks, "Go to Nohr. Tell my children I love them." Garon pleaded. "Will you do that? Will you tell my sons and daughters that I love them?"

"You will tell them yourself." Lekrin replies, promise to get them out of alive. Him being trained by the most powerful magic user in the globe, he's confident of defeating this shadow. He's prepared to see how powerful this Shadow of Tiberius is.

"It is too late." Garon answered softly as the tendrils of smoke whip out from the shadow. It was quick and in deadly speed, it grasp onto Garon. It was painful as Garon could feel a surge of burns as he was pulled and dragged in by the shadow and disappeared from sight.

Lekrin gasped in surprise of what he just witness. He look in terror as he raise his staff and forms a protective circular shield of light around himself, about 100 meters in diameter. Tendrils of darkening shadow tries to pierce the shield, but the shield is strong as if Lekrin can't tell if the Shadow is trying as the shadow continues to pound the shied. Lekrin struggles to hold on much longer as his shield gets smaller and the shadow continues to pound on it.

Lekrin yells, making his shield grow larger back in size again. However, the shadow went to his quarter strength and easily break the shield like if the shield is nothing but a thin glass and the strength of the shadow is strong enough to shake the world and disintegrate the bridge in front of Lekrin. Lekrin opens his eyes in shock as he is pushed back.

Lekrin holds his staff up to protect himself and his eyes widen as the shadow begins to show itself. The person in the shadow is a shape of a muscular man in a fiery appearance. Not only was the person shows but the entire shadow turned into a wreath of flames.

Lekrin looked on in horror when the flames turn into a more defined shape like a helmet looks like a dragon helmet was held at the side, then slowly begin to show a black armor and the transform into a taller man. As the burning figure approaches Lekrin, the staff of the sage started to burn and disintegrates away to nothing but ash. How is it possible? His staff was blessed by Lehran so how on Earth would his staff be destroyed? Divine magic against his opponent.

Lekrin scream as he feels like he's being grabbed as the flaming figure is only like 10 feet away. He was picked up into the air and then slam them down on the stone 15 feet high. Pain and suffering is what he's enduring as the flaming figure hurl him into a wall and hold him there as the wall around and the bridge crumbles and falls in the presence of the flaming figure still 10 feet away from Lekrin, never move any part of its body.

Lekrin starts to get a better look of the Shadow of Tiberius as the flames around it explodes. It gave out a most obvious hint on who it was as in a blink of a second was there blue short hair with a murderous smile and spikey shoulder armor. It's a Daein armor and Lekrin quickly recognized it.

"Ashnard." Lekrin moaned out his name, recognizing the Shadow of Tiberius for what he really was. The former Mad King Ashnard turns into a specter. A powerful demon that in theory in a book. Lekrin concludes that Ashnard had the power to rival even Ashera from 600 years ago which Lekrin is only an infant.

* * *

 **Yep, I decided who my true antagonist is. It's not going to be Tiberius. And Garon in this one is not the water demon. It's the real Garon.**


	4. Chapter 3

**I forgot about Honorius. He wanted to kill Lucius for a long time with reasons. Yes, they had a feud. Before it wasn't serious until now which will be revealed later time. I might have to display him more in order to get this story going and without any confusion in the future because... Lucius is going to die. Truth is, Honorius is going to replace Einion as Lucius opponent but the fighting will stop in a different situation and revelations is not really going to follow the game. I say, we might have a lot to go before we get to the choice battle. The battle will be different than the game as I'm going to make my own stuff.**

 **Review Response:**

 **GuestWithIdeas:** It's fine and you might have to understand that I put them is because I feel like it's important to put them in. Last chapter was pretty much pointless except for the one about Tiberius and the final antagonist revealed. Most of last Chapters were not planned, it was going to be mostly the Hoshidan Royal Family and them seeing Corrin. The one thing that caught my attention of the original one was that one of my friends uncle worked for Intelligent Systems and he told me that Daein was the only nation with gunpowder. Not muskets or cannons but like the early Chinese(along with Greek Fire) inventions that I researched for a bit. The Heart of Anankos will not make an appearance. I decided that Anankos as a person will replace the Eye of Anankos. I mean, you didn't cross the line until you got into concluding my OC into like nonsense that I never put in the fanfic or was the opposite of what I put him as. I mean, everything has reason which is mostly the pointless information that was to answer that entire paragraph about Einion. Speaking of Corrin's spotlight, he will stop taking all the glory after he defeats Tiberius. After Tiberius, two more villains will be defeated by someone else(Not Xander or Ryoma because they won't be powerful enough.) It will be the other canon characters.

 **Latteas:** I PMed you about it.

 **Guest:** Sure, maybe next chapter?

 **Elltiana:** Read this chapter.

 **Chapter 3: The Hym**

 **Valla**

Lekrin is placed and imprisoned in a cage by Ashnard in a fatal condition as Lekrin was in horror. He witnessed the army of Daein, Crimea, Begnion, Nilfgaard, Skellige, Redania, Temeria, Kaedwin, and Aerdirn marches away from the fortress. Good thing were that these are just volunteers, not too professional but well equipped. He pray in the cage or communicating with his comrades.

As Lekrin was praying, a Daein reaver came in with his axe. The reaver growls and grabs the cage with great strength. He carries it around before he throws it down the ground with words, "Cantus erit servo tuo, draco."

 **'Spells will not save you, dragon.'** is what translated.

The cage roll and Lekrin is groaning every time he spins around. He opens his eyes to see the reaver open the cage and grabs him with a angry tone of words, "Habes, quod domini mei. Ubi est?"

 **'You have something my Master wants. Where is it?'** That is what the reaver says in Daeinian.

Lekrin groans and the reaver continues, "XIII De lapidum potentiam.". **'One of the thirteen power stones.'**

The reaver walks around Lekrin and snarls, looking for the stone but Lekrin grabs a chain and swings it at the reaver. The reaver's face turn from the force of the swing. Lekrin watches as the reaver turn his head back and spit blood out of his mouth.

With anger, the reaver grabs Lekrin and flips him with Lekrin's arm on a table and see what he's looking for. It was a mix of white and black stone with a small silver circle in the center upon it, more like a jewel but it turns into a ring. The reaver exclaims, "Lapis Luna! Ubi sunt ceteri?" **'The Stone of Moon! Where are the others?'**

Outside the fortress, Lehran appears without his golden staff and out in the opening, his finger holds onto a ring with a yellow stone. It symbolized light and how he retain so much power within. As he walks through the fortress, he hears grunts and groans from Lekrin getting brutalized.

The other stones are the Stones of Ice, Dark, Water, Earth, Sun, Metal, Heaven, Fire, Wind, Void and Thunder. The wielder of the Stone of Thunder is rumored to be killed or captured as the stone itself stolen or was passed down to an unknown individual, last thing people know, the owner was a former King of Crimea and his stone was missing before he died. The Stone of Fire is held by Emperor Lancelot of Begnion. Wind is currently held by Emperor Soren of Daein. Ice is held by Prince Nico of Daein. The wielder of Earth is High Prince Einion of Daein. Water is rumored to be wielded by Drayce, the son of the Prime Minister Pelleas of Crimea. The wielder of Sun is held by Prince Delano of the Begnion Empire. Heaven held by Princess Diana of the Daein Empire. Finally, Void is said to be stolen and the wielder killed. It's obvious that Void is wielded by Ashnard now while Dark is wielded by Caranthir while metal is wielded by the Prime Minister of Daein. These stones holds ultimate power within an individual as these who knows magic are chosen by the Goddess.

Lehran finally spotted them as he walks up the stairs and the reaver place Lekrin's hand on the table, preparing to cut off the finger where the ring is held on. The reaver raised his axe before he felt Lehran's presence. The reaver snarls and turns his head around, seeing Lehran who says in a stern tone of voice, "I'm here for Lekrin."

The reaver snarls louder as Lehran continues, "And I will leave with him."

The reaver turns his body around and lets go of Lekrin who rolled onto his back and unconscious. Lehran looks down at his protege then back at the reaver who got into his fighting stance with his axe.

"If you try to stop me, I will kill you." Lehran threatened as he walks towards the reaver, and it's a dangerous threat.

The reaver roars and charges at Lehran with his axe about to swing down upon him. Lehran reacted quickly to it and in a second, he flaps his hand upward, unleashing a light magic. It's seismic and devastating as the reaver was cut down to tiny pieces like wood into ash and disintegrated. This kind of power is the one that helps trap the Goddess Yune to his medallion many hundred years ago.

Lehran turns to Lekrin and pick him up, turn around and walk down by the stairs. As he got to the courtyard of the fortress, a voice is heard around. The shadow speaks in these words in Daeinian.

 _Laguz tres coronas sub potestate ..._

 _Trium Sapientum filii tenebrarum Ecclesiastes..._

 ** _Three Laguz crowns under power..._**

 ** _Three wise sons of the darkness, seeking wisdom..._**

Lehran understands the language and feels terrified as he finished what else could have been said, "Nine ruling Beorcs doomed to die."

Lehran gasps as one by one, specters of the past begin to appear. Zephiel, Gangrel, Walhart, Robin, Reflet, Hector, Eliwood, Marth, and Chrom appears in their ghost forms, carrying their primary weapons as Lehran backed up against a statue and sat down with Lekrin's head hanging towards the ground.

This time, Ashnard speak in a different language. A Nifgaardian language that is. He taunts him in it:

Dunni kan markhan

Omidi-shu.

Ashi...

burzum-ishi.

 **You cannot fight the darkness.**

 **Even now you fade.**

 **One light...**

 **Alone in the void.**

Lehran looks up with a determined face. He reply to Ashnard who is speaking from the darkness, unable to be seen, "Alone I am not. Company I shall have now."

Footsteps are being heard as two people walking in, both 6 feet tall. One is in a light silver-white armor with a white robe around him. He has blue hair reaching down his neck and a brand on his forehead. He was a Crimean and as he appeared between Walhart and Hector ghost, he draw his sword. His sword is of the light and it's power lies within the blade. Pelleas is his name, one of Ashnard's three sons and now a Prime Minister of Crimea. Unlike his brothers, he is quite lanky and have more of a defensive style of fighting.

Another person came in with a red full plate armor. His skin is pale and more muscular than Pelleas and his style of fighting is the opposite of Pelleas. He is aggressive and impetuous. He is the Emperor of Begnion and known to be the most fearful emperor in Begnion history. He holds his sword of dark thunderous wrath and was standing between Eliwood and Gangrel. His name is Lancelot and is another son of Ashnard.

"Are you in need of any assistance, Prime Minister?" Lancelot asked, his presence and words results both Eliwood and Gangrel to shriek and jump in front of him. Lancelot looks at both of them, recognizing them from the past.

"You should've stayed dead." Pelleas warn the nine specters as Walhart swing his axe at Pelleas. Pelleas engaged Walhart and in a quick second, Pelleas slash across Walhart's ghost. Not killing it but it's torture as the ghosts kept coming back. Hector leaps up and tries to slam his axe but was met with the speed of the spin of Pelleas blade.

Lancelot roars as he launches himself in and slashes across Gangrel and Eliwood in a swift and aggressive movement.

Reflet charges at Pelleas and the two clash with their swords but Pelleas manage to hit Reflet in the side, pushing the specter back with thunder.

Lancelot slashes at Zephiel then duck when Zephiel slash his sword across to aim at Lancelot's face. Lancelot then knock Zephiel out of the way, push him off the edge. Gangrel leaps at Lancelot while Zephiel flies to the wall and climbs up. After he climb back up, he leaps at Lancelot who slashes at Gangrel at Zephiel's direction. More and more opponents gather around Pelleas and Lancelot as they were nowhere close to even match them but they tried with every chances they had.

Lehran pant and place his hands onto Lekrin and chant a little spell that might heal and sent him elsewhere, far away and safe from her. Lehran hand lights up as he is sacrificing some of his life to save him before he teleports Lekrin out of Valla with words planted in his mind. After he teleported from Valla, Lehran collapses to the floor.

Pelleas quickly approaches Lehran to see if he's alright. As he was going to see, the wind begins to pick up in rapid speed.

Something is coming.

They can feel it as the nearby tower explodes in a massive ball of fire. Both Pelleas and Lancelot could feel their heart pounding fast as a familiar feeling they haven't felt in 600 years. Lancelot watches in terror while Pelleas holds his sword to protect both him and Lehran. Both sons of the enemy they're facing now flinch in the face of his new power.

The flame begins to show Ashnard's figure. Not in flesh and blood but still in flames as Ashnard speaks in Ancient Language:

atihsamiramijahaweros

irakihoterugūyonukokōagusamihco

arakadanieadukokietagiadukakaberekanihsnesamiran

usednakijoneamturusuriborohagiawoyaweors

usamietikagiadijonādōūyn

 **It has begun.**

 **The Kingdom of Light and Dusk will fall.**

 **So shall the Daein Empire expand.**

 **It's time for the weak to perish.**

 **The Age of the New Order has come.**

While the words being said, his nine servants rise up with him and prepare to end the lives of Lehran, Pelleas, and Lancelot. The both sons are hopeless to fight as the fear in their hearts is overwhelming but when Lehran rises, Pelleas step back as Lehran is glowing with light and his black wings appeared from his back. His power intensifies as his new goal is to defeat Ashnard and bring peace to Tiberius to end the conflict. He raises his hand, in which is a bright light coming from his inner body and power, and the nine specters are blasted away, back into Ashnard.

It's the battle to be seen as Ashnard seems to be the one resisting this kind of power and Lehran speak in a loud deep voice, "You have no power here, Scourge of Gods!"

Ashnard counters with taunts of Ancient speeches and yet Lehran's voice causes the fire around Ashnard to disappear, leaving only Ashnard's true form. He still looks the same as 600 years ago during the Mad King's War. Ashnard doesn't fear the power of Ashunera's right man and he begins to fight with fire.

"You are Nuisance, Formless, Insect!" Lehran continued as his voice changes into a booming and powerful tone. He and Ashnard looks to be equal in power as Ashnard continues to fight and fire begins and continuously flashing around him while chanting in Ancient Language, while both Pelleas and Lancelot raise their hands to shield themselves from the battle of power between Lehran and Ashnard.

"GO BACK TO THE VOID FROM WHENCE YOU CAME! OUT OF TIBERIUS!" Lehran roared in a distorted voice.

Ashnard retreated and was hurtling above to the sky. Lehran felt exhausted and collapses with Pelleas catches him. The three watches Ashnard go up as they wonder since when Ashnard will even run from a fight?

"He's far more powerful than I remembered." Pelleas whispers to nobody in general.

"The Spirit of Ashnard is greater than I imagined. Not even my power could banish him to oblivion." Lehran has just told them that made both sons of the enemy to lose some hope as they don't know where to start.

"He moved up to his host." Lehran continued to breathe weakly from all the power he used.

"Tiberius must be watched." Pelleas suggested. "We must set a coalition watch in Daein."

"No." Lancelot declined. "We can't do that. Look after Prime Minister Lehran. He has spent much of his power. His strength is failing. Take him to Melior."

"Little brother, our father almost destroy the world once before. Don't you remember? He must be destroyed, once and for all." Pelleas said.

"Without a physical form, our father can never again hold dominion over the world." Lancelot state and turned his face towards the sky, "Go! Leave father to me."

 **Hoshido 3 days later**

The Daeinians were welcomed but not by all. Their first day, they were met with a lot of hostilies but they cooperate to help heal Publius.

"Sister! Why?" Marks cried as he witnessed Lucina give herself a huge cut in her right arm. It was a horror sight as he watch his sister slice part of her flesh with Falchion. Azura, Corrin, Lucius, and others rush to the room, seeing blood coming out of her arm. Azura eyes widen as her retainer had refuses any bandages from anyone.

"The gods commanded me to do so," Lucina answers, " I heard her voices and she speak in my dreams."

"Why would you do it?" Azura asks, trying to reason with Lucina. Corrin looks a little petrified as he doesn't know what's going on. The Hoshidan Royal Family looks confused while Lucius, Vitallion, Geralt, Lambert, and Eskel are suspicious of it. They want to hear more of it.

"I was napping for a little because I was tired. I had a dream and it was one of the gods who spoke to me. It showed me a houses at the outskirts of Hoshido. They command me to light torches, then speak from the shadows. The god said, 'You foolish girl! You fail to save everyone! You fail and fail! You show no regret of loss! You shall cut deep the flesh of your arm without help of anyone to heal and suffer, and regret the evil you've wrought for time to time.'" Lucina answers in slight horror.

"A god told you to speak only from the shadows? That seems unlikely as you never allow lights around you for some reason," Lucius challenge Lucina in this. Lucina had a great disapproval of Lucius and his company for 3 days.

Lucina growls at them and answers in a harsh tone, "In my dream. Atimes I see the form of one. When the torches burn bright."

"Maybe you should have light around you so you can see them when you're awake, Lucina," Corrin says, hoping to reason with Lucina.

"Lesser people are unworthy, they cannot gaze upon their faces," Lucina replies and that put more suspicion on Lucius and the others who had heard of this before. In one of the books, one man said all that before and it was due to infection.

Lucius whispers to his comrades, "Keep an eye on her."

Lambert, Eskel, Vitallion, and Geralt nodded as Lucius look at her shadow and spotted a familiar design. Lucina had her arms up towards the sky and Lucius examine the shadow and shake his head. What he see was a change in her shadow, her head turned into a head with horns and her arms got bigger with her fingers turn into claws. That is when Lucius knows 100% what is going on and look at Corrin and Azura, "Something is wrong and I'm afraid it would not be easy to help."

"What's wrong with my sister?" Marks ask Lucius.

Azura and Corrin look at Lucius who answers, "I will speak to the master of the retainer. Some of you may come as well but I don't think the brother should come. Somewhere in private?"

"The guest room over there." Ryoma pointed at the room as Lucius walk towards a room with Azura following. Corrin is curious as well and follows while Marks tries but was held back by Vitallion.

 **Guest Room**

"Well, what is it? Know what's wrong with her?" Azura asks with Corrin next to her.

"It's a hym. A post-Conjunction creature, very rare and very dangerous. It latches onto an individual who commit vile deeds or if the individual great sorrow or regret." Lucius answers, "It feeds on their pain for years, fueling their guilty conscience. In the end, hyms force their victims to mutilate themselves."

"Sounds unpleasant. Any way to defeat it?" Corrin asks, never heard of a 'hym' before. Every book he read, there was no such thing called an 'hym'.

Lucius nodded slowly, "Hmm... two methods that work. Well, three in theory now. 400 years ago, after Einion defeated Nilfgaard, he had witchers like Geralt of Rivia, Lambert, Eskel, and other witchers to train all Daeinian officers in their bestiaries, potion making, and magic. No, not the same Lambert, Geralt, and Eskel with me. They were named after the names of the three witchers of the Wolf School of Kaer Morhen. But in the Witchers' bestiaries, it says you have to spend a night in the hym's lair. With the affected individual."

"That house, you mean? It's dark and cozy. It's also haunted, but you must have slept in worse conditions" Azura replies, speaking on how she met Lucina when she was only a child.

"It's not about sleeping. You've gotta draw the hym out. It has to emerge from the shadows, show itself." Lucius words begin to scare Corrin as Lucius continues, "Can't hurt it otherwise."

"Let's hope it gets as good as it gets," Azura hope so but Lucius shook his head in response.

"You've seen Lucina before. You said that she was like this for a year and she did some self-harming herself. Even shaved her head once as you stated to Corrin before while I was here. It won't be an easy fight." Lucius replies.

"What are the other ways then?" Corrin asks.

"A hym can be tricked. You have to pretend to do something horrible. Then it'll move on to you as its new victim. When it realizes it's been tricked, it'll be forced to leave." Lucius answers which got Corrin and Azura excited that they believe to be an easy way.

"Great! Let's try it!" Corrin declares but Lucius stop the celebration.

"Only one person pulled it off. Trying to trick the hym is not as simple as it seems. Besides, it's not perfect and neither was the other one. The third one is impossible now." Lucius words had brought Corrin and Azura excitement to slight despair.

"What do you mean by that?" Azura asks, fearing for the worse and quickly wanting to heal her friend.

"The hym's a demon, and demons are notoriously hard to fool. Plus, the trickster can't know it's a trick." Lucius' answer doesn't make much sense as Corrin question him, "What?"

Lucius clear his throat and answers, "The hym attacks those who have a guilty conscience, truly believe they committed a foul deed. The hym strengths their regret and feeds on it. Meaning... if the new host doesn't feel true sorrow, the hym'll sense that."

"So for this to work, if either of us has an idea, we can't tell the other one about it." Azura wonders if that is what he meant.

"Yes... exactly. For the method of staying over the night, Lucina might not survive an entire night in the hym's lair." Lucius replies, bring bad news of the other method.

Azura gasp and Corrin's eyes widen.

"You think the hym... would it try to kill Lucina?" Azura asks.

"No. That would mean losing its host. But Lucina could just... expire. She's weak, and the house will summon painful memories. Whereas to the hym, that'll be an opportunity. The more pain the hym causes Lucina, the stronger it'll grow." Lucius replies, giving the best of his knowledge of what he knows of the hym.

"And the more dangerous it will be to anyone. What is the other one that you say it's impossible?" Corrin wondered about the third method. It has to be something easier to draw the hym out. Yes, he is right. It would be easier but they don't have the tools which is why Lucius said it's impossible.

"The third method is to draw the hym out with powerful magic of Ancient Language. There are few that knew how to draw it out and most of them are technically the Daein Royal Family. Soren of Daein, Pelleas of Crimea, and Lancelot of Begnion had created some magic that were able to force a demon out of someone's shadow. Einion banished the monsters out from our world to the realm of banishment where all monsters stay in eternity. Publius is too young. He doesn't know the magic to draw the hym out at all. It's complex and hard to study kind of magic. Even the wisest in my group couldn't read it."

"I see, so I guess trying to trick the hym is the best. I mean..." Corrin concludes that it is best.

"Is there any way to trick the hym with? I mean, Marks is not a child and one person managed to pull it off by placing a baby of one of Skellige Jarls in the oven before his partner took it out from the back door. I suggest is find something that Lucina love the most in her heart?" Lucius wonder.

"Well... I don't know. She's pretty mysterious. Never talk about anything much." Azura replies.

"Then, I'm going to tell her what's going on." Lucius replies before he turns to the door and exit the room.

 **3 minutes later**

"I feel Naga lurking around me. I hope she could grant me forgiveness." Lucina hope for it. The Hoshidan Royal Family doesn't know what's going on as they hear nothing but nonsense in their ears.

"Lucina, I don't believe a god would want your suffering," Mikoto tries to calm the former Ylissean princess but Lucina retorts, "But I heard it! The voices in my head, clear as a bell!"

"It's not the gods," Lucius appears before everyone along with Corrin and Azura.

Lucina snarls at him as Lucius continues, "The voices that haunts you. It's that of a hym. The creature feeds on the guilt you feel for something. Good news is we can defeat it."

"And the bad?" Ryoma ask the Daein general.

"We gotta survive a night in it's lair," Lucius replies as he turns his head back at Lucina, "Your old house."

Lucina has her hands up in horror and replies, "No. No, no! That'll end badly. It can't end well, I can feel it. Feel it right now in my heart."

The hym is trying to get Lucina to refuse and Lucius knows that. It can hear and knows what Lucius is planning and it tries to get Lucina to refuse by making her emotional with voices of it's own.

Lucius growls and replies, "Don't be afraid. I understand it controls you but you need to fight it."

"Ahh, it's no use general. It seems suicide might be the best for the hym to get out of her body." Lambert is as sour as always, insulting the Ylissean princess. Lambert had been rude to everybody since they got to Hoshido, mainly to Lucina. He felt like an urge to kill her as it's like they've met before.

"Lambert!" Vitallion snaps at the young arcani. Lucina felt like an urge to punch him but they've fought before and it didn't go too well for Lucina. Lucina could feel some sort of connection between Lambert and Huojin as due to both fighting styles and stances are the same. Their appearance are no different except Lambert has a crew cut and clean shaven face. His attitude is described to be disrespectful by most and his pride is considered full in the jar but there are times that he relaxes if he's drinking with Geralt and Eskel. Problem with the drinking, the three always gets in trouble. He also have a habit of mocking others except for Publius.

Lambert narrow his eyes as Lucius continues to speak, "The hym won't leave on its own. No matter if you plead for forgiveness or threaten it. It'll keep onto you until you expire. So, you need to be strong. Fight it! One person did it before and you can too!"

Lucina is panicking and nodded, let go of her feud with the Daeinians, "Alright."

She ignored the hym's voices which actually displays her father's voice.

"Once we get to your old house, we need to prepare. Light some torches in the main room. Make sure the illuminate every nook and cranny. I have important business to attend to. Lambert!" Lucius called out his comrade.

"Sir!" Lambert stands still and tall, sweat pours from his forehead as Lucius continues, "You're experienced and have knowledge of this monster as well as the others. You're going to face the hym!"

Lambert eyes widen. Why him?

"If you don't, you'll be polishing swords for the whole army." Lucius could see Lambert's unsatisfaction as Lambert groans in frustration.

* * *

 **3 hours later in the Night. Lucina's old house in Hoshido**

"Corrin, stay right here," Lambert have a torch on his hand. He's planning something as Corrin walk to him. Lucina is in the middle, terrified and shaken in fear. As Corrin walk to Lambert, Lambert light the last torch and then push Corrin towards Lucina. Corrin gasps as Lambert back away and Lucina running away from the appearing demon.

"Lambert! What are you doing!" Geralt was displeased with Lambert's prank. Well, it's not really a prank. Lambert just doesn't want to face a hym.

Corrin stares at it in terror. Never had he ever seen a creature as tall as two humans. Its shadow is as dark as the abyss and its presence is like feeling evil itself. Horns shaped as a regular demon and claws that could rip flesh apart.

"It's here!" Lucina cried as she runs behind the torches where the hym was. Compare to how faceless were looked at, the hym looks to be the masters of all faceless but it's a ghost, a shadow instead of having any sort of physical form.

The hym swing its claws at Corrin in a fast speed, cutting parts of Corrin's armor and flesh. It hurts and it's painful! Lucius was not kidding. It is strong, stronger than what he fought in the mountain village. Blood gushes from the part where the hym slashes through. It's like a walking tree as Corrin gasp and pant with his free hand holding onto the wound he received from the shadow monster. If he compares the strength of a faceless and this, he rather fight a faceless.

"Corrin!" Azura cried but was blocked by Eskel who shouted, "No!"

Lambert continues to laugh with excitement and amusement. He was foolish, still believing this is like the gladiator arena where slaves or prisoners of Daein fight to the death. Lambert is always a huge fan of these game as well as chariot racing or rugby. But blood sports are always his favorite.

Corrin looks at the walking shadow and watches the hym slash his claws again. Corrin manage to jump back, away from the demon's long arms and next time the hym slash his arms, Corrin duck and slash Ganglari with his momentum rushed through the ghost. With his sword slash through it, it did very little damage to it. Actually instead of damage, it strengthens it. What Corrin doesn't know that dark sword strengthens this ghost( **Probably but it's not confirmed. A hym is a shadow demon** ).

The hym turn to Corrin who shaken. The fear of the shadow is so intense and what makes it worse is that his sword will only make the hym stronger. The hym strikes at Corrin again, cutting up more flesh and armor from him. What sorcery is this? Not only did it slash at Corrin but it throws Ganglari out of his hand.

Eskel growls and grabs one of Lambert's vague katti from its sheath. Lambert looks at Eskel who pulls out specter oil to put on the superior sword of Daeinian craftsmanship. Lambert speaks, "Oh? What are you going to do? Jump in? The hym will disappear once you step in and interfere."

"No," Eskel replies then throws the sword at Corrin as he shouts towards Corrin, "Catch."

Corrin looks at the sword flying towards him. He grabs it then ducks from the swipe from the hym but he manages to slash the sword at the hym. The hym growls in anger, feels weaken from the slash, mostly from the oil being pour upon. There was no blood nor was there any sign of fluid. Corrin thought that it has some sort of physical form or something what other faceless have but this is another level.

It worked.

Corrin variously slashes against the specter like there is no tomorrow until the hym disappears. Disappear where until Lucina cries as she hear the voices in her head. It was Robin's voice and her vision is back to the siege of Ylisstol. She look around like she was back in the battle in her own house.

 **Run Lucina! Flee out and never come back here! Before I -ack!**

"Help me!" Lucina knows it's an illusion that she tries to run towards the door. Before she can get halfway towards the door, Lambert reacted by push his hand through the air with light out of his hands. It was a sign from the witcher schools.

Ah, the 5 schools of witchers. After Daein subjugate Nilfgaard, Einion was able to convince all witchers around to train all officers, centurions, and commanders of the Daeinian Empire in arts of the 5 witcher schools of the cat, wolf, griffin, bear, and viper along with serving the military. In exchange, Einion form and united the five schools and create magic to let them restore their fertility after Daein learn their arts.

The sign that Lambert did was called axii, a sign that triggers a hex upon an individual. They were used for good or evil as it was either used to have an enemy to fight or calm the panicked individual. It charms other minds to shun and temporary eliminating anyone from combat. Depends on the caster's skill or the mental toughness of the one who was being cast upon.

"You're fine! Now get your ass behind the torches!" Lambert shouts at Lucina.

Lucina couldn't be mad nor can she express any emotions. She obeys without even arguing with the rude fellow. What causes him to be rude to everyone, including the nicest people in Hoshido. She understands why he was rude to her and her brother due to their feud with him and the Daeinians. He was called the 'Sharpest Tongue of Pride' in the army. Some say that he started acting like this after the Lycian-Daein War.

The hym appears behind Corrin.

"Corrin, behind you!" Azura cries out.

Corrin turns around and "Argh!"

Corrin was struck again by the sharp claws and there is nothing he could do as he fears Dragon Vein won't help even if he could feel the power of it. The weakness of the hym shall be specter oil on a sword or a fire sign called igni.

Corrin was pushed back as blood drips from his chest and as the hym charge upon him. Corrin slashes the sword at the hym before he could get struck down by the hym. As the hym gets slashed, the hym disappears and Lucina feel to her knees with a scream.

Corrin pant and stand up, "Is it over?"

"No, it sink into the ground." Eskel answers, "You have to go down to the basement and finish it before it could regenerate. For us, we can't help you."

Corrin sigh as he walks towards a trap door, open it, and walk down the ladder where the room is lit by torches and the hym trying to regenerate until Corrin appears in its presence.

Corrin kept his guard up and the hym disappears and reappear next to Corrin. Before the hym could swipe its claws, Corrin spins with the sword and continues his various attacks with strike after strike.

Corrin duck and roll forward through the demon when the hym slash again. Corrin could feel that he could not take another hit and the hym continues to disappear and reappears after.

In minutes, Corrin felt his body tired and in one final stand, Corrin managed to hit one final strike. The hym roars as it begins to lose all its life strength and disappears. It was a fierce battle no doubt but with what cost? It had almost cost him his life. He went up to the house and fell to the ground. He fainted after he says, "It's... done."

"Corrin!" Azura runs to Corrin, trying to wake him up. Eskel looks in pity and grabs the sword. He looks at his rude of a best friend and toss, "Here."

Lambert caught his sword with his sheath and shows no sign of concern nor sorrow of putting Corrin's life in danger. He is still full of distrust and resentment towards them, namely because they are not considered Daein citizens.

Oh Ashunera, tell me how Lambert turn into a cold hearted who all kindness turns into resentment. Why is he like this towards strangers?

* * *

 **Why did Lancelot declined? Oh, you'll see ;). Actually, it's because Lancelot is ruthless and wants to fight Ashnard, ignoring the fact that he is scared. It'll show in the next chapter. Yes, it's the Hobbit haha. After watching it, I always picture Ashnard's madness never left the world and was turned into a powerful spirit due to his ideology. Somehow I just picture him as like Sauron. A person with physical body then comes back as a spirit later.**

 **Yes, Lambert is an asshole.**

 **The stone part was actually elements of fantasy. If I have to give a point of these things, I'll say that the reason was to make this story more interesting.**

 **If these rings are equipped, I'll say the stat advantage will be +7 magic, +7 resistance, +8 luck, +1 Skill. But will have .5% critical, no effect on strength and defense.**

 **Fun fact: The Ancient Language from Fire Emblem is Japanese backwards. Arcani is the secret agent of the Roman Empire.**

 **If you want the video of the hym. Look below. Watch on _youtube_ as it was better than I could explain it.**

 **Intro(Once you get to 1:25. Skip to 10:17 and once you get to 10:47. Skip to 14:52) watch?v=enEZNHZzajk**

 **Trick the Hym(Yes, the one with the oven reference this. I didn't want to write the part down.):** **watch?v=3538F8dBuWQ**

 **Fight the Hym:** **watch?v=6c0fny9h4OE**

 **If you play this game. don't take this opponent lightly. Apparently this person who was playing was very high level and it was on normal difficulty. He has a very powerful silver sword and he's was in a very high level. Fire is one of the hym's weakness. Don't take the Jarl lightly, he's actually a very courageous Jarl as it's always expected. If they're cowardly, the sentence is most likely death or exile. I'm sorry if Lucina seems out of character but that's what Hyms do like the one in the videos. They cause their victims to act strangely.**


	5. Note

Ok, I love to do this kind of thing. This is **PM only**. And sorry for lack of update. School has been killing me.

Name:

Government type:

Religion:

Influence(Excluding the Roman Empire, Eastern Asian Countries):

Languages:

Head of State:

Head of government:

Commander-in-chief:

De facto leader:

 **For example in the bottom.**

 **Name:**

Daein Empire

 **Government type:**

Mixed, functionally Absolute Monarchy

Imperialistic state

Meritocratic Empire(meaning everything is based on merits. The only meritocratic nation)

 **Religion:**

The Cult of Ashunera(90%)

The Church of Eternal Fire(5%)

The Church of the Great Sun(4%)

Cult of Godmother Melitele(1%)

 **Influences:**

Daein Mainland: Roman Empire(Mostly the Byzantine Empire)

Kuei Ryu(Within Daein in the mountains): Chinese Dynasties(Mostly the Song and the Yuan) with slight of Japanese

Nilfgaardian Empire: Holy Roman Empire

Redania: Medieval England

Temeria: Medieval France

Aerdirn: Medieval Poland

Kaedwin: Medieval Russia

Hakland: Huns

Zerrikania: Ottoman Empire

 **Languages:**

Daeinian: Latin

Keui Ryu: Chinese

Ancient Language(Japanese backwards)

Nilfgaardian: Variety(Elder Speech)

Redanian: Old English(Namely Shakespeare)

Temeria: French

Aerdirnan: Polish

Kaedwini: Russian

 **Head of State:**

Emperor

 **Head of government:**

Imperial Senate

 **Commander-in-chief:**

Great Riders

 **De facto leader:**

Prime Minister of the Senate


	6. Chapter 4

**Guys, it's not too late to vote for the cousin part. Still a very long way to go. If No could beat Yes then the cousin shit is off.**

 **Forgive me for this chapter but this chapter will reveal who will be the second final antagonist in this fanfic.**

 **Review Response:**

 **Elltiana: Thanks**

 **FEfan101: haha, a ghost scared you?**

 **VanguardEmblem: Not too late to vote**

 **Jaco: Ummm... Sure? I'll try.**

 **Chapter 4: The Scourge of Ashunera**

 **Next Day Corrin's Dream**

The map of the continent appears in the dream, burning with fire, shadow, and ash. Why was the map burning? Is it an actual paper map burning? No, it's actually the whole continent that is burning as a deep dreadful voice was being said. No! Not a whole continent but the entire world. Ylisse, Tellius, Elibe, and other are being burnt in fire and ash.

"With power and sword, I cover your sons in eternal darkness"

The vision begins to change to a Hoshido capital, razed and cover in fire and stains of blood. Dead bodies and damaged buildings are what is left in the capital.

"I sack your villages ablaze... And warm my palms."

The vision change to the Nohrian capital was also in blazes with the same fate as the Hoshido capital. Nothing but rubble and ruins fill the capital. Population extermination is what happened in the Nohrian capital.

"They say I was savage. That I was bloodthirsty."

All the cities of minor nations have been desecrated and sacked for riches and slaves. How many cities has the voice of the man had siege? Why were these cities destroyed? What kind of man will destroy and kill the entire continent?

"Men of words, they give names to those that will fill history pages with the oblivion of man."

The man was revealed in the top of Nevassa as he was on a large black wyvern. He is a stocky or a muscular man in an armor unlike any other. Spikes coming out of his shoulders like tips of spears that had been skewered through the armor and the rest is thick with metal strong as a stone of a divine being and his helmet symbolizes a dragon with wings on the side of the helmet. His wyvern is large as the size of a whole tower compared to the wyverns in Nohr or Cheve. Four-legged rather than two-legged like Camillia's wyvern. Claws are like spears and teeth sharp as swords it is. Scales as hard as steel and tail are like a whip of thunder.

"Behold the Wyvern King."

The wyvern king dismounted his wyvern and head for a table to drink a cup of wine. The table was filled with pile of food and wine, but the question is, 'Who is he celebrating with?'

"And he who hold that title have the name death and hell follow with him"

The wyvern king stops drinking and look at the dead man sitting on the end of the table. The man that was sitting on the end of the table was dressed in white robes and his golden staff laid down to the ground. His hair is long and was of the color of the night, shadowing down through his back and his wings show his origin. Lehran who had his eyes open without any motion of his body. The wyvern king walk to Lehran's body with a sword shining and gleaming with light of the sky on one-half of the blade while the other half is fiery red like the lowest pits of hell yet the shadow crowds around it, corrupting everything. The king holds Lehran's head up with it to see if he's really dead.

"I fear no judgment."

Garon was dead and the wyvern king put it down and sheathe his sword. The king went back to his seat. Sitting with him are the champions of Ashunera, the ones who everyone call the Archangels of Daein. To his right along with Lehran are Ike and Zelgius while on his left are William, Wes, and his son, Soren, who is on the end other side of Lehran. There are others such as Pelleas of Crimea and Lancelot of Begnion sitting in front of him. Oh how did the three of the most powerful beorc empires fell before his feet and the great laguz kings fell upon as they lie dead in the ground. Chrom, Walhart, Robin, and so many others like Nico, Drayce, Einion, and Delano were slain. The corpse of Walhart, Chrom, Eliwood, Garon, Sumeragi, and all of the current and past rulers are appear in the ground with blood sucked out of their bodies. Corrin was nailed to one side of the palace while Azura was nailed to the other. The great laguzs such as former Gallian Lion King Caineghis, Eagle King Tibarn, Raven King Naesala, Current Lion King Skrimir, and Black Dragon King Rajaion of Goldoa, the greatest of all dragons.

"Open your books, 'learned men' and write in blood."

The king drinks again.

"I am Ashnard! I am the Scourge of Ashunera! The Emperor of Emperors! The Devil of Gods! The Spirit of Wrath and Destruction! The Corruptor!"

Ashnard put the cup down on the table and his eyes which are hard to see through his helmet turn into fire. The shadow emerges from his body like the smoke emerges from a fire. The clank of metal echoes in the wind and his grasp of the entire world is complete. His power is unlike what any other god but Ashunera could do. He was able and the only one to defeat the champions of Tellius and the globe as well the powerful laguz kings who were look to as gods.

"By what name would they know you?"

* * *

 **Hoshido**

Corrin awoke with bandages over his wounds.

That dream...

"You arrogant bastard!" Corrin's eyes snapped as he heard Lucina yelling at someone but who?

"Hmph! Speaking of arrogance, you sound like you need to mouthwash that mouth of your or would you need a gag? You aristocratic barbarian!" Corrin eyes widen...

Lambert?

"That's rude! I challenge you to a duel now!" Lucina screams at Lambert who said nothing but obviously agrees.

Lambert is sure to be well... unliked by the Hoshidans lately. He back mouths everyone he sees or even mocks Ryoma by imitating him. What is his deal?

 **Minutes later**

Lucina readied her sword, facing off against Lambert in a duel. It's time for her to beat some sense into him. This arrogant bastard bad mouths everyone like she remembered in the past. How she was persecuted by the citizens of Daein is no different on how he judge her. To them, she is close to nowhere to be in the Daeinian Royal House as her abilities were never known to them. Her skills with a sword never presented to them and the whole Empire continuously persecuting her. Even remember how the nobles who some were lowly born commoners bash on Ylisse, mocking and calling them 'lucky bastards' or 'aristocratic lazy asses'.

When Lambert said the word, she was furious as she runs at him with her blade swing.

In a swift movement, Lambert blocks Lucina. His face is so determined as he towers over Lucina in height. Lambert smirks and said, "Time to teach you a lesson."

Lambert pulls his hand back, his palm open and his fingers flex into claws. He pushes his arm forward, pushing Lucina back with such brute strength. Oh, how he struggled to get stronger in his younger years.

"We'll see a lot of that," Lucius said, his arms folded as he expected Lucina to give a good challenge to one of the top in the Arcani Secret Service. There was a reason why Lambert's family is one of the nobility in Daein and there is why. Strong and fierce the family Lambert was born into. His past training was either survive it or face death itself.

Lucina pushes herself up, looking at the young fighter who is about her age. He was mocking her with a hand gesture and says in a harsh and cold tone, "Your style is outdated. A style of Marth and Chrom is completely dead and the pride of Ylisse broken after getting their nation back. Despicable barbaric peasants disrespect us and what they get is oil and fire to every house. You are no different. No different from those peasants who murdered my grandfather. Strip him naked from his armor and dragged him through the dead streets after he died! And there is a reason why I dislike you is that you all inherit wealth from your family. I, also a noble birth, had to work in same playing field as the lowest slave."

Lucina eyes widen and remember some of these stuff being heard when she was introduced to Daein. Many and many women dislike her for the similar reason. Everything in Daein are based on merits. Every noble down to the lowest slave have no advantage over the other as one could either rise up or stay in a same position. Her engagement with a certain prince was supposed to be broken off after she lost a match against one of the female fighters who was a rank general.

She rushes towards Lambert and swings her wooden across. She thought she could have got him but he leaped over and kick her from the behind of her trapezius, pushing her forward and Lambert lands on the ground before he turns to her.

Lucina pushes herself off the ground. She makes a note to herself to be defensive and she dares Lambert to attack her.

 **A/N: To be continued.**

* * *

 **Night, Tretegor, the Capital of Redania, Noble House of Albert Alexander**

Albert Alexander is of one of Redania's finest yet religious soldiers. At the age of 40, he stands up to 6 feet and empowered with muscles of not of bulk but of athletic tone. His short blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin are what his origin reveals to him as a full Redanian by blood. His armor shows his profession as it's color runs around like blood soaking and what grows in the middle is a rose burning in flames without it disintegrating to ash.

His wife standing in front of him while their kids sleep. What they talked about was accomplishing their goals and how to bring peace to the empire and one of his plans was to get the Church of the Flaming Rose to rebel against their teenaged King and Tiberius. But...

A knock was heard and the couple looks to the door. Albert walks to it and opens the door to reveal a young man in a same kind of armor as him and his back turned for a moment before turning around. He looks like he's around 28 at the most. Long blonde hair yet a sense of Daeinian physical traits such as tinted brown skin and green eyes. His expression seems like there was some urgency on why he appear in Albert's door. Well, the person who is facing Albert is his protege and subordinate, William Frederick.

"Grandmaster," The young knight speaks.

"William?" Albert looks at his subordinate and wonder why does Arthur look so anxious.

"Our Order is in trouble. Today, the Imperial Daeinian army found three boxes of gold coins within Daein itself. There is a custom clearance document inside," William replies, shaken of what actually happened.

"Who signed it?" Albert asks, wanting to know why the order is in trouble.

William looks straight into Albert's eyes and replies, "The Order of the Flaming Rose."

Albert narrow his eyes in disbelief. This can't be right. How would the Order of the Flaming Rose sign it unless one of his knights deserted to Daein? How can this be?

He and William left and march to the Redanian palace with battalions of Knights of the Order, elite soldiers of the Redanian military. There are around 30,000 knights in the Order who can both fight both melee and range with a sword and crossbow. With him are around 1,000 knights who are readied as they march towards the courtyard outside the Redanian palace. There are masses of Redanian soldiers, armed with halberds, swords, bows, crossbows, and maces along with their kite shields of golden eagle.

As Albert and William enters, he left most of the knights outside in the courtyard. As they enter the palace, there were signs of Daeinian soldiers. Highly merited soldiers in full black armor with a logo of a dragon. Not elites but professional soldiers who fight in legions and once they enter the throne room, they spotted ten knights of the Order arrested with hands bound together.

"Grandmaster," the Order knights cried towards their master. Who was the person who arrested them was a man in full black armor with a red/black cape around his neck. He holds a dark black glaive of terrible arcane might and with him are his elite soldiers. There are only 20 of them in the room armed with vague katti and a large tower shields of adamant.

The soldiers with Scipio are one of the highest merited soldiers in the Empire. No, in the whole continent of Tellius. Numbering almost 300,000 and almost 20% of them were either slaves, homeless citizens, or highly experienced soldiers who performed enough to promote up to the ranks. Some are dwarves that not only fight but mine and work as blacksmiths in their free time as they always stationed in Nevassa. Wearing armor, harder and stronger yet lighter than the strongest steel. Weapons sharp enough to cut through any armor within the empire. Muscular to rival with a tiger laguz of the beast tribe as they are the elite guards of Daein who are responsible to guard Daein and its royals. These are the Daeinian Imperial Guards.

"Prince Scipio. What crime has't we committed? Wherefore has't thee lock'd up mine own men?" Albert asks in a stern tone, demanding answers from Daeinian prince.

"Who is't gaveth thee the right to lock up our people?" William asks in an angry tone as what right does a Daeinian have to arrest them as they are of religious knights.

"The churches of the Eternal Fire are under the supervision of my father, Tiberius." Scipio replies and this angers the knight of the Order.

The Knights of the Order except for Albert draw their swords in retaliation. Albert stop them as he knows that this is suicide. He knows that facing a person as powerful as Scipio will prove nothing as he holds his hands and orders, "Stop! Enough! Don't move!"

Albert holds William's arm and lowering it and look at Scipio. "This hast nothing to doth with those folk. I'll wend with thee."

Radovid jumps in and holds up something that looks like some sort of order that has been decreed by someone. He speaks, "Charge from the emper'r. Albert and 5,000 of his knights art all under arrest f'r smuggling gold. hath sent those folk all to Hoshido tomorrow morn to worketh on lab'r of trees and enslavery."

* * *

 **Midnight, Daein**

Lancelot had defeated Tiberius in a quick and easy duel as if he could force Ashnard out. Lancelot wasn't the only one but also his best subordinate, Griffin. Griffin is of a blood of a tiger due to his brute strength. Griffin wields a dual sword and clad in heavy red armor. Together, they had defeated Tiberius, Brutus, Eredin, Caranthir, and Imlerith in minutes.

"Enough! It's time for Ashnard to show himself!" Lancelot looks around before seeing a shadow coming out of Tiberius, revealing itself and Lancelot and Griffin readied their weapon as Ashnard finally appears with an evil smirk on his face.

"What fun?" Ashnard laugh as he walks towards Lancelot and Griffin, "What fun! Haha! My son, you've changed for the better. The young pussycat turns into a ruthless emperor of Begnion."

"So," Lancelot point his sword towards Ashnard, hiding his fear from him as if Ashnard currently couldn't feel it, "Lehran wasn't joking. Your power have increase dramatically for 600 years. How are you able to best Lehran if I supposed to be stronger than you? How are you able to gain such power is not my concern but to destroy you once and for all."

"Haha! Good! You sound like that dragon, Anankos! Why, he believes the same thing but he couldn't banish me nor can he harm me with his blast. Lehran couldn't overpower me even with his power to force light upon the dark and how he manage to create Anankos with Ashunera's help." Ashnard stop his track and turned around as he continues, "But you are still weak but you're starting to become a rival!"

Ashnard quickly turns around and swing his hands upward, telepathically throwing both Lancelot and Griffin to the ceiling. He laughs as both Griffin and Lancelot struggle to free themselves before Ashnard let them go which both Lancelot and Griffin readied their weapons, challenging the former Daein King.

Ashnard grabs his sword and form another sword. The other sword is made out of shadow yet it could cut like steel.

Lancelot looks back at Griffin and nod his head to him and he slowly run around Ashnard who charge with his swords striking the ground and spins around with his swords as Lancelot slash his sword and Griffin jump in. They both strike at Ashnard who hold his arms out, blocking two of the strongest warriors of Begnion with each arm.

Ashnard mocks both of them with his laugh. This is a battle of strength, skill, and mental toughness in fighting. Ashnard pushes them back and spins towards Lancelot with his two swords. Lancelot remembers his father used to be slow yet strong but now, Ashnard moves like a shadow and his strength seemingly to rival with the laguz kings.

Lancelot holds his ground as he holds his sword against Ashnard's two swords. Ashnard looks to Lancelot's finger and smirks, "The Stone of Fire! Within holds part of evil spirit inside! Me!"

Lancelot never reacted as he felt pushed back by Ashnard and leap back. Griffin charge at Ashnard but Ashnard disappear in the shadow that went through Griffin. Griffin has slash then look around before feeling that he got pushed along with Lancelot to a lower level from the stairs of the keep to the balcony.

Ashnard appears from the shadow between them. Griffin holds his weapon up and went to stab Ashnard from above but Ashnard retreated a step to dodge Griffin's attack. Ashnard slash across at Griffin then his other sword went to block Lancelot who was charging at him.

Ashnard kicks Lancelot back and swings his swords at him. Griffin slashes his dual sword at Ashnard who place his left sword over his back to block Griffin's sword. Ashnard turns and kicks Griffin back.

Lancelot leaps and spins with a kick. Ashnard leans back and charges as Lancelot lands. Lancelot swings his sword around to hit Ashnard's leg but Ashnard jumps up to prevent his son to hit him.

Lancelot growls and is in disbelief, noting that if Ashnard was to face Ashera 600 years ago, Ashnard would have trembled Ashera but Ashunera? Currently not as Ashunera right now could sent Ashnard to oblivion with just a pinky.

Griffin leaps over to get behind Ashnard who watch leaping over. Now this is the chance as Lancelot's sword surrounds with a flare of fire and went to attack Ashnard but was blocked as Ashnard sensed Lancelot's attack.

Lancelot went for a punch but Ashnard leans back, he was able to put his hands on the ground to roll his body. Griffin finds this as a chance to strike but as he was going to strike, Ashnard who has his hands on the ground land a powerful kick to Griffin who was pushed back into the air and to the ground.

Ashnard snarls in annoyance and watches Lancelot leaps towards Ashnard until he was halfway towards him. Ashnard pushes his hands forward with a powerful gust of wind that can blow a horse 100 miles away. Lancelot was pushed against the wall of the Keep and lay unconscious.

Ashnard turns his attention at the rising Griffin who grips his weapon tighter than earlier. In anger, he charges at the former king of Daein and swings his weapon. Ashnard leaps over on behind Griffin as he is grown tired of him but he feels like toying with him a little longer as he retreats a step relaxingly after each attack.

Ashnard notices that Griffin fights sloppy and with just brute strength. He admired the strength but the way of fighting is disgusting to him as he holds his swords up when Griffin slashes across Ashnard.

Ashnard smirks as he could see the anger of the tiger branded warrior who thirst for blood. Ashnard has already decided that his game time with Griffin is soon to be over as he kicks Griffin back.

Griffin groans and went to continue his attacks with slashes, sloppier than before as Ashnard makes him like a slow fool. Ashnard was flipping with Griffin's slashes as the blade of Griffin's sword never touch Ashnard.

After the third slash, Ashnard's back was turned at Griffin and his swords blocking over his back, waiting for Lancelot to wake up to watch his best friend get killed by his hand. Ashnard spins around with his sword and begins to show a little fury of attacks, slightly more aggressive than before.

Lancelot awoke to watch the fight commence. He was prepared to jump in to help but now once he was up, Ashnard had other plans to end all games with Griffin as his back was turned to Griffin and give him a back kick to the chin. Griffin felt strange after the kick and his vision blurs as Ashnard smirk to his son and swift backward with his two swords impaling Griffin.

Ashnard let out a wicked laugh, knowing that this will break Lancelot's pride and confidence of fighting him. Oh, how he enjoys watching his son sadden of one of his best friends and subordinate die!

"Griffin!" Lancelot exclaims as he witnesses Ashnard impale his friend with his two swords before Ashnard pulls his swords out. Ashnard swiftly forces Griffin to the lower level of the mountain city without laying a finger at Griffin.

Lancelot watches helpless and run and leap to his friend's body. He kneels and looks down at his dying friend whose blood rushing out and his form of life is tearing away from him. Lancelot holds Griffin's hand as Griffin speak his last words, "Lancelot... I am an unworthy retainer. I can't be like you. I've never could have..."

With that, Griffin's body became motionless. Lancelot has lost his most trusted retainer to a man who he used to call father.

Lancelot's saddened demeanor turns into anger and rage as he hears his father's laugh. Ashnard decides that he should stop toying with his son and said, "Remember the only thing that can determine fate. The ability of one rules while the weak cling to that one's strength. You, Lancelot, not worthy to be in my world."

Lancelot turns his head to face Ashnard, a face contorted in rage. Lancelot plans to destroy the fear he had since childhood. He listens as Ashnard finish his statement, "The three have been disowned."

Ashnard disappears in the shadow then appear feet away in front of Lancelot who hold his sword that ignites in intense energy of its aura. Displaying his anger as Ashnard got into a defensive stance and Lancelot charges. Lancelot's aggressive style is his weakness as he along with his opponent continue to twirl their blades. They clash furiously against each other.

Ashnard underestimated Lancelot and was surprised that his youngest son will turn into a ruthless fighter as he himself admires how his son was able to get stronger after Griffin's death. They continue to trade blows without one being cut by the other's blade and Ashnard kicks Lancelot back before charging at him.

Lancelot uses Ashnard's kick to backflip in position until he fights Ashnard again with strikes of his own. His anger had strengthened him and the Stone of Fire on his finger erupts massive power within him, using his anger as a source of energy.

But... Lancelot wasn't the only one who's receiving power but the darkish purple stone on a ring lit up. Ashnard is empowered by his own as he is a spirit from the void. The power in him became so absolute and he has bound with the Stone of the Void, giving him every powers from the world of death.

Lancelot kicks Ashnard back who lands on his feet. He seems unaffected from the kick and the two charge against each other, deadlocking their weapons against each other. Lancelot seeks to overpower Ashnard as he was muscling him for a bit but later did he know, he was being toyed again as Ashnard increasing his strength every second of the lock of the swords between them, overpowering Lancelot instead. He forces Lancelot's sword off his hands as Lancelot backed up and Ashnard sheathe his sword and dispatch his shadow sword.

Ashnard holds his right hand up at the same level of his face, carrying Lancelot with a cloud of shadow coming from the ground. Lancelot looks in fear as he watches Ashnard throws his hand down, forcing the shadow to throw Lancelot to the ground.

Ashnard throws Lancelot to the wall, still carrying him telepathically with the cloud of shadow then throw him back to the ground in front of him. With that, the cloud disappears to the ground. Lancelot is in great pain and his energy was sapped through combat and the past fear comes back to haunt him.

"Have mercy," Lancelot pants as he backs away from Ashnard and he knows what's coming to him as the next thing his father have in mind is to torture him instead of ending his life, "please, please!"

"Mercy is for the weak," Ashnard replies as he unleashes barrage of black lightning, surging in Lancelot and burning his body worse than he could ever imagine. Lancelot cries as he's being tortured for 3 seconds as Ashnard halt the torture for a bit and says, "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you. You could be of use for me. Heh ha ha ha!"

Ashnard laughs while he was speaking and went back to torture his youngest son with the same magic earlier. The pain is unbearable as Lancelot cries louder and his pride is completely broken in two. The fears of Lancelot's childhood still survives as he remembers the past memories of how he looked down upon and hurt by his father. The fearless has become the coward as it becomes an unending torture from the father to his son. The one who had fought a powerful Goddess of Order had lost to the devil.

As Lancelot was tortured, he begins to see visions of the past. The past of wars and provocations and the separation of a great Dragon that was born two hundred years ago before getting beaten by Drogoth. Ashnard was responsible for everything! He was pulling the strings all this time! It was shown that Ashnard was indeed the one who influence the destruction of Ylisse, the death of Naga, the execution of the Royals of Ylisse and Plegia.

* * *

 **400 years ago, Ylisstol**

"You insult Daein!" A Daein senator, dressed in silk under a black plate armor over his chest, sent to Ylisstol shouts at Chrom in front of the Ylisse Council, "You have violated a treaty that binds you!"

"Your treaty is unacceptable!" One Ylissean soldier shouted.

"I will remind you, the last time the whole continent of Ylisse resisted Daein," the senator points at everyone in the Ylissean Council, "your fathers were buried in the fields of Valm."

"Those that didn't greet that dirt with open arms..." the senator walks around and continue to talk of the past, "... We sent to serve Ashunera in the waters of Ylisse."

"The Meditere is, undoubtedly, ours," The Daein senator points out before he points at Chrom, "not yours."

"You gifted us whatever scraps of it you held when you and your cowardly soldiers scurried back to your barbaric aristocratic cities of a dead sister of yours."

That's when Chrom is beginning to lose it. He's getting angry of what the Daein official had said, not the part where the Daein official called them barbaric but him insulted his sister.

As the Daein official walk around, he states, "And I am sent here to ask you to decide between peace and open conflict?"

"As if you truly have a choice?" the senator looks at Chrom with anger and points aggressively at the Ylissean King.

Chrom grabs Falchion and spin around with his sword drawn out. The senator leans back as the blade threatens his throat as he could feel the point of the blade. Chrom answers, "I choose war!"

* * *

 **Same time as Lancelot's torture, Hyrule**

"I am a Daeinian General Zelgius the Valor, the Brave. I was born into this world, just like you. A world of unceasing war and endless terrors. And with a nation of states at its heart, a bastion of just, valor, wisdom, destiny, and hope." The Daein army is on the battlefield as soldiers make way for their heaviest and most experienced general and those with lances stomp their weapons to the ground as he passes his men.

"Lead by the wise."

Lance stomp to the ground.

"Torn apart by the greedy."

Stomp.

"Weakened."

Stomp.

"And exposed."

Stomp.

"Forever on the defense..."

Stomp.

"But no longer."

Stomp.

Zelgius turns to his legion and shout to rally his men of 70,000 for an upcoming battle, "Now, we fight together to purge the heathens who dare to confront us! Fight with me and our brothers and sisters then we will banish this darkness!" Zelgius raise Alondite and cheers from every soldier erupt as they follow him to the very end unlike most who doubt this battle stay until they find some sort of strategy to conquer.

Horns! Horns! All the field of battle that it echoes throughout the distance of the other side. Great horns of the North was heard and Zelgius turns towards the horns and finishes his speech, "I swear this as your general."

From the hills, hordes and hordes of evil appear. Skin strange as the color green and pink. Bulblins and moblins appear and they are of another race. None as what they seen before as they could know that they are barbaric beyond measure as a leader, green and obese, helmet growing out horns as large as the horns of his armored boar that he rides on and he wields a giant axe. His name is unknown but he is called the King of all Bulblins and he raise his axe and roar to sound the charge of the entire horde. There are millions and millions, outnumbering Zelgius army a thousand to one. Shields, clubs, swords and variety of weapons charging and not only were the monster creatures charging but large lizards and hordes of Gerudo women warriors.

"Ready arms!" Zelgius raise Alondite and signal archers to the front and weapons of terror to fire upon the enemy. At the front, armored men with bows and powerful crossbows firing with at the front are men of Kuei Ryu kneel down with their crossbows. One hand on the handle and the other on a lever that is hinged to the stock of the crossbow and its magazine by metal pins.

They fire and fire their arrows, killing the charging horde and what is the most fierce is the men of the Kuei Ryu as their crossbows could fire 20 bolts without loading as they push their lever repeatedly. Powerful and dangerous this weapon is and that gave the name and brought fear to many nations who fought against Daein. Not only that but men carrying something the the front lines.

It doesn't look like a weapon as it was looked down upon at first but it had proved to be devastating. It was a large bamboo tube with a head of a dragon at the front. Inside is some sort of violent powder that only fire could extract as when a horde of their enemies get closer, they spark fire before they ran back to the rear with the other range units.

As the fire runs down through the fuse, the dragon head explodes and erupts. The engineering of Daein is famous for its inventions as this one is one of their greatest weapon as the dragon head was traveling with a speed faster than the wind and once it hits its target, the dragon head explodes like lava out of a volcano that caused many lives.

The enemy horde didn't flee and as they draw closer and closer, they were met with a far discipline and stronger front line as the legion of Daein hold their tower shields to the ground with their Jis pointing at the enemy.

A ji... A Kuei Ryu hybrid of a lance and a axe or a halberd. Sharp point and side blades like hooks that can hamstring a horse. Hundreds and hundreds fell upon against the front as the enemy force were either shot down or run to the point of their lances.

It was becoming a battle where numbers against courage. Large monsters wielding clubs came in the battle. Twice the size of a normal man. They are ugly and obese as they swing their clubs at the front lines, trying to break the courage and valor of Daein. One of these creatures grabs one soldier who panics as the monster slam and smash his hand to the ground violently before throwing the soldier away.

Out of the forest comes out Daein reinforcements of some hundreds. Cavalry as heavy armored knights riding on horses...

Wait... Horses? Do horses have large legs?

No, their steeds are lions!

No! Eagles!

But eagles doesn't have muscular legs nor does a lion have a peak and it's wingless. Demigryph is what the steed are called. A body of a lion and a head of an eagle. Muscular legs and powerful beak, powerful enough to effortlessly dismember a heavy fully armored knight in half. They are larger than any warhorse and bloodthirsty but very loyal to their masters as they will either die protecting them or be entrusted to the next generation. These are the elite force in the Daein cavalry called Demigryph Knights as they are numbered of 10,000 within the Daeinian Empire.

Demigryphs are very hard to tame as they were discovered at the mountains of Daein during the first five years reign of Soren. Chain armor around them as well as strong thick armor plates overlapping over the chain armor along with over powerful sinews of muscular claws, and their head armor grew out horns that are like spears. Their screech is as frightening and loud as thunder.

The Demigryph Knights are also heavily armored and are equip with long pikes, a kite shield, and a sword at their side. Some knights have axes or halberd as their primary weapon. They charge from the forest, displaying their powerful charge as the bulblins and others charge at these knights but once they try to get them, they were pounced by the apex predator mounts as their muscular claws dig into their enemies while charging. A mounted bulblin on its boar tries to overpower one but his boar was overpowered as the claws of one of the steeds of Daein punctures the entire head of a boar as one knight's demigryph swipe its mighty claws upon the cavalry of bulblins.

A giant swing its club at multiple Daein soldiers and went to attack another but a sage of Daein unleash a powerful bolt from the sky and electrocuted the giant and the bulblins along with moblins around it.

A Gerudo man rides on an argorok dragon. A dragon from another world as it lands on the ground in front of the mage. The Gerudo man got the dragon to grab the mage and crush it with its fiery jaws before breathing fire which terrifies the Daeinians as all hope is lost to them as they forgotten to bring aerial force. The man on it was none other than Ganon with long locks of hair and twin dark blades.

The argorok dragon breathes fire upon the Daeinian soldiers and the bulblins and moblins rallied until a gust of wind and volley of feather spikes flown from the sky, killing the rallying bulblins and moblins. The wind is powerful enough to extinguish the fire that was breathing from the twilight dragon as a large griffon flies towards and landed in front of the Daein army.

The griffon is of unbelievable size and it's considered to be the lord of all griffons due to it being twice the size of a normal one or even bigger. It's at least 50 feet in length with 55 feet wingspan. Its body is striped as a tiger and as it lands, the griffon lets out a screech to the sky and the Daeinian army rallies as Zelgius is the one riding the beast. The griffon's name is Deathclaw and it was a former steed of Zelgius' and Ike's father, General Gawain. Deathclaw went to confront the argorok dragon face to face and Zelgius raises Alondite and shouts, "Daeia Victa!"

With that, Deathclaw flies towards the dragon and prepare to pierce its claws into the thick scale of the dragon.

* * *

 **Yep, Lancelot is switching sides on the side of Ashnard. Don't expect Corrin to beat Lancelot because it's not going to happen as Lancelot is one of the people who help defeat Ashera while he's just a little kid. Lancelot is actually probably my third strongest OC after William and Wes who are two of the Great Riders of Daein, fighting in Hyrule.**

 **My friends ask me who won between Zelgius and Ganondorf... My answer is Zelgius won and pushed Ganondorf back and pretty much humiliated him.**

 **Don't worry! Next chapter will be a fight between Lucina and Lambert! I couldn't think of what to do with the matchup but I'll try to make it intense!**

 **Battle of Hyrule:**

Result: Heroic Daein Victory

Combatants:

Daein Empire(Nilfgaard, Kaedwin, Aerdirn, Readnia, Daein, Kuei Ryu, and others): 70,000(mostly infantry, 5,000 Cataphracts, 500 Demigryph Knights, and 1,000 ranged units along with multiple siege equipment)

Forces of Evil and Gerudo: 5,000,000

Generals:

Daein: Zelgius

Forces of Evil: Ganondorf, Bulblin King

Casualties:

Daein: 700(500 infantry, one mage, and rest are Cataphracts. No Demigryph Knights killed)

Forces of Evil: 4,000,000(along with Bulblin King and the argorok dragon) Ganondorf escapes.

 **Guys... I'm only accepting two custom nations and I get fantasy influence stuff. I don't want to look up every single fantasy influence that I have no clue of so make it real world influence. The one I like so far was one said the Greek City States but he tries to go too far with it.**

 **A lot of people tries to put dinosaurs. No dinosaurs... Too much stuff. Keep it fantasy but real world influence. There is no meritocracy in other nations because I took them and said you guys couldn't use them. Well, there are many reasons why.**

 **I got people putting in machines... No! That's too modern! Keep it more medieval times.**

 **Sorry for this chapter but I have to put more thought in the fight which is next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 5

**sigh. Was playing Warhammer Total War and man, I'm getting to addicted to the game. Well, classes too. *Sigh* and fucking demigryphs are fast as fuck as I just noticed and too OP than I thought. Faster than horses which is surprising due to the size.**

 **Guest who was harassing me... Care to explain why your reviews happened at the same time?**

 **Review Response:**

 **Guest:** **Haha! Nope, Corrin's Yato won't be able to absorb these power. Most of these stones were used as mostly elements they are the strongest such as the aggressive fiery Emperor Lancelot. Well, fire is the best magic for Lancelot while wind is for Soren. And they are created for a reason to separate authority and power despite the best fighter in this fanfic doesn't process one. The stones pretty much don't make anyone godlike. And Corrin meeting any of the ones you stated won't happen nor would Corrin be able to beat them. Lucina winning is very slim as she haven't fought anyone from Daein for 400 years and if you look at my prequel, it is hinted that after Daein beat Nilfgaard, the five witcher schools are reformed and all Daein officers and future officers are forced to go and train for year or two in order to serve in the military as officers or future generals. Lambert had to go through the training. This chapter will show Lambert's hatred towards foreigners, mostly unending hate towards Ylisse and Plegia.**

 **Chapter 5: Growing Power of the Enemy**

 **During the Fight between Lucina and Lambert, Hoshido**

"Interesting," Lambert raise an eyebrow, "you want to lure me into your trap."

"We shall see," Lucina still in her defensive stance, sweating from her head and ready to see what will happen next. She watches Lambert slowly approach her, moving his feet across the floor and eyeing Lucina's stance.

Lambert mock charge Lucina, seeing if she would react but she reacted not what he wanted her to. She expected her to break her guard and attack him but she jumps back. Lambert narrows his eyes, feeling that he somewhat underestimated her. Even if he does, he believes that he can defeat her and he went to from defensive to aggressive.

Lucina watch as Lambert runs at her in great speed. He is a huge challenge for her. A warrior who is shredded with pure muscle and great size, bigger than any ninja of Hoshido, could be able to dash to close their distance in seconds like any ninja could. She remembers the story of one of the special force of Daein that was formed before the Mad King's War.

Lambert towers over her and slashes one wooden sword against her, only to throw her off when he slash at her wooden sword. Lucina eyes widen as she ran back to add distance between her and her opponent.

"Ah, you're ok," Ryoma look at Corrin who begins to walk slowly to watch what's going on. His wounds are still great and his mind is somewhat foggy. He doesn't even remember what happened last night except for the face of fear that he was facing. A certain shadow begins to haunt him but he's not infected. He was only starting having fears of facing one again.

"Yeah..." Corrin replies, his vision somewhat blur but he's not blind. He could see Lambert leap in front of Lucina and plunge his wooden sword at her. Lucina moves her body out of the way and reaches her hand to grab Lambert's arm.

Lambert growls lowly as he pulls his free arm. He punches his arm forward. Lucina pulls herself down, roll with her leg in Lambert's stomach and flip his over. The tide has turned as Lucina finds the way to even the odds against a fierce warrior, a far more superior warrior she describes that no knights of Plegia or Ylisse could even defeat.

Lambert launches forward into the air and hit his face to the ground. The impact of his fall results his face to gush blood and he growls as he push himself up before Lucina kicks him to the gut. Lambert was push to the ground again and away from Lucina.

Lambert growls louder as Lucina yells at him, "You still think lowly of me?"

Lambert never answers and close his palm in anger. He look at Lucina walking towards him with a wooden sword on her hand ready to strike. As Lucina got too close, Lambert quickly shove his hand at Lucina, unleashing the blood of his fury.

Lucina felt a thrust of energy against her. She was pushed back a little and stunned. In her mind, how can one push be so deadly that could results her to be dizzy?

The answer is Aard. A magical sign that were believed to be used only by witchers along with Igni. It's based on thrusting energy in the required direction. The force of the thrust depends on how the will of the person throwing it is focused and on the expelled force. The truth is that the signs were taught to all officers in the Daein army after the conquest of Nilfgaard and during the war against Ylisse which these signs help them to obliterate the bloodline, the royals, and nobles who backstab Daein to years.

Mark eyes widened as he witnesses something wrong with his sister. She was winning then the tide has turned once again as Lambert got up with blood dripping from his head. It is something that nobody in Hoshido or Nohr seen before. Lambert stands with his face darken and his blood rushes fiercely in his veins.

Lucina looks into the small eyes of her opponent. She sees that he had held back from her and Lambert walks around her and states, "Rarely anyone has able to best me in my own game! I, a descendant of General Huojin, the retainer of High Prince Einion, never forget nor forgive Ylisseans or Plegians! You killed him! You shamed my house! You dishonored my ancestors! You desecrated his body! You killed my father! You killed my uncle!"

'That figures why his fighting style is too familiar but slightly different.' Lucina thought as Lambert continues to walk around, taunting her. When Lambert got in front of her, Lucina charges her wooden sword forward, only for Lambert to spins with the wooden sword, attacking Lucina from behind of her knee. Lucina fell forward on her face, pushing herself up as Lambert walk in front of her and yells, "You killed my brothers!"

Lambert swing across Lucina, only wishing that it's steel instead of wood for he wishes for the death of all Ylisseans. His father was a famous arcani while his uncle was an Imperial Guard. His brothers are soldiers who were sent to stop a rebellion in Ylisse but the sad thing is that 30 of the Daeinians special forces died and his family members who were sent there are dead and were desecrated with one of them with a severed head and the other was flayed. Despite close to 1,000 Ylisseans death, Daein pulled out of Ylisse and Plegia.

Lucina coughs out blood and listens to Lambert's growl down upon her. She slowly pushes herself up. Lambert narrows his eyes and cross his sword arm but was grabbed by Ryoma who interfered. "That's enough! Your feeling is currently misplaced."

Lambert became angrier as he was stopped. His voice is cold and threatening, "What do you know of how I feel? My anger and my desire for revenge. You know nothing."

"You're not the only people who lost a family member." Ryoma answers and Lambert swings his arm away, out of Ryoma's grip before storming away. Ryoma admitted that he was scared of the moment he sees in Lambert's eyes. He sees some sort of xenophobia and such intense anger and hate that nobody could cool off his anger.

Lucius went in front of Ryoma and says, "You shouldn't have done that. He will forever remember this."

Lucius walks away to confront Lambert. Lucius wasn't the only one but Vitallion, Geralt, Lucia, and Eskel also walk to try to calm the angry arcani down.

Corrin walks next to Ryoma and asks, "What just happened?"

"I don't know."

"Lucy!" Mark rushes to Lucina who manages to stand barely as her right leg injured from the fight. She tries to walk but the pain in her right leg is too much to handle as she is taken to nearest room to get healed by nurses.

Inside where Lambert's wounds are tended by his companions. As Lucia tries to heal Lambert's wound on the face, Lambert pushes her off and turns to Lucius to show his frustration, "I swear to Ashunera. Once I see her again, I will kill her for my house being in the verge of destruction before!"

Lucius took this as a note and he had seen this before. As the House of Li, where Lambert is from, send the leader of the house and the sons, the house is almost destroyed for Lambert has not come of age and he is still in school. If Lambert never shows his potential, the House of Li would have dissolved and be replaced by someone else. Not only Lambert saved the house but his older brother who is one of the Nevassan Guard also prove that the House of Li will never be dissolved. Had not Lambert or his brother complete military training or his brother not bear any children, the House of Li would be forcefully dissolved and be replaced by another.

"Lambert, she's not to blame for the death of your brothers and father. You have to-"

"Yes, she is! Did you not see her? You may not know her but I know her from a book which was written long ago. Her looks and everything, her name. She is Lucina from 400 years ago who escape from Einion. My ancestor Huojin and your grandfather Priam fought her and her family for their nobles actions. How can you not feel any sort of anger and hatred towards her?" Lambert made a good point, both of their ancestors fought the Ylisseans 400 years ago.

"400 years ago is nothing. It's the past we must forget." Lucius is hiding his feeling towards Lucina. He does despise her but tries to work around with her. He knew this and he knew Lucina will always make Lambert so aggressive.

Lambert grabs his commanding superior and speaks lowly, "You know you hate her too. Did you know why the war happened 400 years ago? Ylissean nobles had been constantly backstabbing us without us noticing. Many Daeinian lives were taken from them before we found every evidence that we had to destroy them. They secretly plotted against us when Einion was fighting the Nilfgaardian Empire and they tried to destroy us when we destroy Daenerys Targaryen in Essos. Einion should have let Nico killed them all after Nico destroyed Walhart and the Valmese Empire."

Lucius grabs Lambert's arm and move it aside, "Forget the whole thing. I will not disrespect the Hoshidans or whoever giving us shelter after a long journey."

* * *

 **Day Later, Nohr**

"Soldier, you know what they are?" A tall teenage girl with purple eyes and pale blue wavy long hair asks. Her name is Abyss and she is on patrol with some of Nohr's soldiers who follow her to guard the border. She asks of intruders in one of the forests of Nohr lies an army of some sort. What she sees are men, clad in white silver armor and some wears helmets similar to an ox. Some concluded that they are a Hoshidan army but Hoshidan soldiers don't come from the west and they are heading East. At the side of the army are men on great warhorses.

They are armed with weapons of steel and iron. Their bows are tall, roughly equal to the height of the person which allows the archers fairly long draw.

"Strange... Never seen them before, ma'am."

"Look!" A Nohrian soldier exclaims as he points at a large beast, 50 feet tall and 100 feet in length. Its nose is like a snake, gray as a mouse, and the size of a house. They make the earth shake and trees crack as they pass with small tusks in its mouth along with four large ones. Native in one country of the far and land of the forever green. The Oliphaunt it is called. Used in warfare for the Crimean army back then during the Mad King's War. Their powerful strength is rumored to rival with a dragon. Two Oliphaunts are with the army heading to Hoshido.

How did an army from Crimea get to Nohr? Strange as if they pass through the wall of the border or they must have passed the Garou Mountains, scaring the garous. And people could see why as they wouldn't dare to attack them head on.

"Ready yourselves," Abyss hold her hand up as Nohrian archers draw their bows and fire when Abyss command, "Fire."

Arrows set loose upon the Crimean army, causing the Crimeans to panic, "Nous sommes attaqués!"

 **We're under attack!**

The Crimeans look around with their weapons at the ready but were quickly shot down by the Nohrian archers who continue to fire their arrows down upon them. The oliphaunts started trumpeting and bellowing. They run amok from the continuously attack from the arrows as one of them stomps away from the area. The other oliphaunt stomps towards one side where most of the Nohrian forces are, swinging its huge trunk and tusks.

Abyss watches in fear that she may fail her mission if their cover is blown. She draws an arrow with her bow and took aim. She carefully aims for one of the Crimean archers that was on the towers on the oliphaunt. Once she hits one of the archers, it forces the creature to turn around away from theNohrian soldiers hiding them. The archer fell from the oliphaunt and landed motionlessly.

The helmet fell and the face of the man shows his origin. Pale white skin and brownish hair. The longbow it holds and the arrows the person holds are bodkin points.

* * *

 **Crimea, United Tellius Council**

"The Council agrees that after Lucius left to Hoshido or Nohr, wherever he went. By breaking the law of engagement and breaking the law of the Council that binds all the nations of Tellius. Not only did Lucius broke it but we also concluded that the general of Daein, Frederick, had brided and commenced attacks upon our nations though gold and empty promises of power." A senator of Crimea, dressed in white robes and holding a paper of the final judgment upon Daein.

Honorius, sitting on his seat to present Daein, enraged of the ruling. He stood up and shook his head in disbelief, "No! You cannot be serious! Senators.. If I may..."

"So sorry, Prince Honorius. But you may not." the senator interrupts the prince and not only did it results tensions between him and the senator but also strip most of Daein's influence over the Council. They all used to be balanced in power but not anymore. Daein must get permission of the Council for now on if they want war or not.

Honorius open his hand, about to summon the stars that will form his spear and unleash his wrath but restrain himself. He never summoned his lance but instead exploded, "This is an outrage!"

Honorius turn away and out of the Council enraged. What can he do to improve Daein's influence and now his choices of doing so is limited. Shall he fight for Daein's interest and be on the side of his cousin or shall he stay out of the conflict unless being asked to? He'll never betray Daein as he, like most, displays an extremely high level of patriotism as he sworn never to betray his nation nor his family. He may hate Tiberius but he hates Lucius more due to what happened in the past.

After Honorius leave the building where the senators gathered, his fist closed and his wrath begins to erupt until Lehran came behind him, "Honorius..."

Honorius turns around as Lehran continues, "I understand your anger and your continuous lust for revenge. I urge you to restrain yourself once you get to Hoshido."

"Really? To my view, Lucius deserves and will be the first to die." Honorius replies as he could remember the horror he came back to in the past.

"Fight and defeat Lucius if you must, but do not kill him. I fear his death will give rise to a dangerous and more treacherous foe." Lehran saw the future of what may become of Lucius if Honorius decides to kill him.

"I will avenge my wife and children!" Honorius replies, still not backing down from

"Spare Lucius life and I will pray and request that Ashunera return Elicie and your children to the living." Lehran's words moved Honorius who nodded in return. Honorius always wanted to see his family again. He misses playing with his sons and daughters in the fields of Nilfgaard. He misses Elcie, an elf, and her creamy fair skin. Her sweet cherry lips on his and her voice that calms him down. But everything was stolen away from him because one one man.

* * *

 **Nevassa, Daein Alchemy Guild**

Magic and spells are everywhere in the world but alchemy is becoming more competitive. Daein, Crimea, and Begnion compete for who has the best alchemy guild in Tellius. These three empires use alchemies from various locations.

"Prime Minister Balthasar Franz," Tiberius enters to the alchemy guild to see a man holding a golden staff. Balthasar is dressed in a resplendent gold face mask, shimmering head-to-toe in metallic robes. He is slender build and his mysterious appearance spreads rumors of him being disfigured after one explosion in the Alchemy Guild. Others whispered that his flesh had actually been turned to gold in the explosion - not an accident at all. Some spoke of him never sleeps. Behind the mask lies a young man in his early 20s with great wisdom and few people knew what's behind the mask. Well, he looked 20 before he got himself burned but the truth is that he is a 100 years old elf.

Balthasar turns around to see the Prince of Daein, his expression is hidden. Nobody really knows who he is but some do. He asks in a tone that doesn't seem like he's happy to see Tiberius, "Prince Tiberius."

Tiberius looks around the alchemy, admire the work as all he sees is knowledge and inventions are have uses for power. He speaks in a calm manner, knowing that in terms of power, Balthasar is higher than him despite the young age of a former slave who turns into a sorcerer of metals, a prime minister, and a Supreme Patriarch of the Universities of Magic which locates in Nevassa. "Your reputation of researching 24/7 is starting to become legends. No wonder you were Soren's pet as the chains around your wrist were discarded after your ability to invent behind your master's back-"

"Nevermind that. What do you want?" the Prime Minster growls through his mask, not very fond of being interrupted of researching and producing new products of war and culture.

"War..." Tiberius answers, "Glory... Power... Greatness."

Balthasar turns his back at Tiberius, giving his answer. Tiberius frowns as he knows the answer which means 'no'. His blood boiling in rage as he wanted to kill the young leader of the Daein Senate. "You little young-"

"Don't say it. You've done enough by this horror you've brought upon us. The United Tellius Council is keeping us under check thanks to you. I almost wet myself when Honorius was going to blast the entire Council. Scary thing he is. And why do you seek war as if I'm not mistaken with Nohr and Hoshido... Or should I say, Valla?" Balthasar asks, demanding the reason.

Tiberius knows better than to anger Balthasar. Without his support, the Senate will never approve after he send an army in secret which he was caught. He answers in a stern tone, "You and the Senate acted as I was the criminal. Well, Lucius escaped with my brother and isn't that a crime? I send an army in retaliation. Who knows? Maybe Lucius was responsible for my father's death by poisoning his drink. You do know he killed Honorius' family."

Balthasar folds his arms with his staff still being held in his left hand. He nods his head and replies, "I see your point... Even you send in hundreds of thousands against his thousands? What is the point if I may ask without any suspiciously. You still never answer my question about Valla nor Hoshido nor Nohr. What can we gain from it?"

"If you heard that Nohr is rich in iron and many people starve in the streets. We could save the Nohrian people and the people of Hoshido are greedy and self-centered. They care nothing and did nothing to earn their wealth. What talents of effort did they do to earn and was it just Hoshidan who are rich and foreigners who work for citizenship to work as hard yet he doesn't get money? I think it's time to spread Daein meritocracy to these lands." Tiberius hopes that it may convince Balthasar.

Surprisingly, Balthasar agrees, "Very well... I shall discuss this with the Senate tomorrow and we may take this to the United Tellius Council."

Tiberius bow his head in respect before turning around to leave. As he grabs the knob, Balthasar opens his mouth behind his mask and says, "Our pact with Lycia is over. Perhaps you could send a force to occupy them."

Tiberius grins and asks, "Mercy or death?"

"I don't care what you do. You could kill every last baby for all I care. They're infidels and your decision doesn't concern me nor the Tellius Council. If you want my orders then enslave everyone. That, you have my word for. The Grados Empire through, what is it that I hear about resurrecting one of the deadliest Counts of the dead?"

"I had my retainer, Brutus, to do something about it. This vampire count and his army of daywalkers would be of great use to us." Tiberius answers.

"Mannfred von Carstein..."

Ah, Mannfred von Carstein. The most cunning, most devious, and powerful of the Vampire Counts that dead in the Grados Empire. It wasn't Brutus who actually resurrect Mannfred but Ashnard. He rides with legions of the undead yet their weapons are rusty but their numbers are many. There is rumors thatMannfred is inHoshido to lead the attack in the future battle. There are some who the vampire count answer to.

* * *

 **Grados Empire**

"Show yourself von Carstein." A general look through the forest with at least 100 soldiers. He walks through with his silver lance and stops when he spots a woman in green. She is faciong away from the general who waits for her to turn.

The woman turns around and screeches at them. It was a monstrous face that is witnessed and the general alert his men to prepare for combat as something rises up from the ground. Skeletons rise up from the grave with weapons of iron and shields. They creep upon the Grados forces, bringing terror into the hearts of men.

The general swings his lance at one of the skeletons which only shatter from his swing. After, he looks to see one who he was after. The vampire count he was after is pale as a ghost, bald head and his fangs are sharper than a lion. He wears a black steel armor that only covers his torso and a helmet with wings of a bat. He wields a long steel sword and a scary looking scythe.

"I am here, mortal." Mannfred spoke with bats flying from the woods and into attacking the Grados force as Mannfred continues, "And I bring your end."

Behind Mannfred were Hexwriaths, or reaper knights wielding scythes and in form of a spirit. Ghouls also appear behind the vampire leader. Man eating and monster of great terror.

Mannfred walks towards the fight as he says, "For Revinafre will soon fall, and the rest of your pathetic cities will follow. All those that oppose me will die, and rise again as my puppets."

Two Grados soldiers charge at Mannfred who seems unaffected by the presence around him. He folds both his arms and swing both his arms outward to kill his enemies. The vampire count continues to walk while killing enemies with ease while speaking, The undead fear nothing."

The Grados general throws his lance at Mannfred but a skeleton was in the way and fell in Mannfred stead. The vampire continues to taunt his enemy, "Where are thy allies? Hiding beneath the mountains? For the Dark is my realm, the grave, my throne!"

The Grados general growls as his forces are easily overwhelmed and the general looks around to see he is surrounded by skeletons, wraiths, and grouls.

"Yet you have much to fear, for I am the true and rightful ruler of thy Grados Empire." Mannfred walks around the general who seemingly submit and surrenders as a skeleton hit the general's leg with the blunt pole of the spear, forcing the general to fall down on his knees.

The general watch as Mannfred stands between him and the corpse of the dead men he brought with him. He listens to the vampire who says with arms up, "Thine brave corpses will make a fine addition to my army."

A strong aura surrounds the vampire who prepare a spell that manages to resurrect the dead back to the living as zombies. They may not be as disciplined and great fighters like their human lives but with millions, they can do much damage. Little than the Grados general know was that the vampire is under control of Tiberius who plans to use Mannfred to destroy the people of the Grados Empire as well participate in the war against Valla.

* * *

 **Hoshido, Midnight**

 _Pride long have yearned for your tender caress_  
 _To bind our fate, damn what our duties own_  
 _Rend my heart open, then your love punctured through to profess_  
 _A winding, weaving choices to which we both atone_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_  
 _Your scent, sweet steel, swallow blood_  
 _To dream of ashen blonde locks en-twisted, stormy_  
 _Of emerald eyes, glistening as you weep_

 _The dragon I will follow into the storm_  
 _To find your heart, its passion displaced_  
 _By_ ire _ever growing, hardening into stone_  
 _Amidst the cold to hold you in a heated embrace_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_  
 _Your scent sweet steel, swallow blood_  
 _To dream of ashen blonde locks en-twisted stormy_  
 _Of emerald eyes, glistening as you weep_

 _I know not if fate would have us live as one_  
 _Or if by forbidden love's blind chance we've been bound_  
 _The war we fought, when it all began_  
 _Did it forge a love you might never have found_

 _You flee my dream come the morning_  
 _Your scent, sweet steel, swallow blood_  
 _To dream of ashen blonde locks en-twisted, stormy_  
 _Of emerald eyes, glistening as you weep_

Many cried when the ballad was sung as it was about love. Love between two which only few knew who the ballad is about. The ballad sounds more of a confession than the actual song of love. Lucius is the only one who knew who the ballad is about. The ballad was made by Einion and the ballad is his love for Ciri.

Lucia bows to the crowd as they clap for her performance. Women wiping their tears and some men look to girls who they have feelings for like Corrin looking at Azura who sat few seats away from him. He looks away when Azura turns her head towards him.

Azura shows no emotions as she knew Corrin was eyeing on her. She doesn't know what to react if he does love her but thinking of it makes her blush. She looks away and back to Lucia who walks down before Lucius walks up.

Lucius begins, "I don't know how to start but I must say that tonight is the last night I will enjoy in Hoshido. My men will depart to a land faraway where nobody would know. I have see that my men are not so happy to be here."

What Lucius meant was Lambert's frustration to be here. Mikoto, who watches from part of the room, wishes for the Daeinians to stay as she believes that they could help them in an upcoming war against Nohr but she knows nothing she could say could convince them otherwise.

"But the decision wasn't mine but my liege and lord." Lucius finishes before Falko escort the blind Publius to the stage in front of Lucius.

Publius open his mouth and speak, "The decision is what I have to make and it was a difficult one due to the great agriculture that many couldn't refuse. For I couldn't refuse from it but I still made the decision. But on behalf of the Daein Empire, once I return, I shall try to install trade routes between our kingdoms. Before I sleep, I want to sing a song to show my gratitude for helping my soldiers."

Firme nunc me spondeo,

 **Firmly I pledge**

Fidelis tibi maneo,

 **my loyalty to thee**

Bella priorum cara patria,

 **Land of my Forefathers**

Nunc et semper florens gloria,

 **forever brimming with glory**

Pulchras terrae patriae!

 **A land of beauty**

Fortes terrae pro homines,

 **home of the courageous**

Daeinia noster aeterne,

 **Our Eternal Daein**

Vis cavire domum navium,

 **the might of enemy ships**

Frusta ipsa impetur,

 **Threatens us in vain**

Sunt sine spe!

 **it is a hopeless quest**

Domus dulces portula,

 **Turn away from deceit**

Fraudi ob sat,

 **and sweet delusions**

Tubae militaris vox,

 **For the trumpets of war**

Legiones procat mox!

 **will call our legions soon**

Et in tota patria,

 **And across the fatherland**

Cantus victoriae resonat,

 **a victory song will ring**

Et in tota patria,

 **And across the fatherland**

Cantus nostrae resonat,

 **our song will resonate**

Tempus est in gaudium,

 **A time of joy and pride**

Superbiae Daeinia aeterna...

 **for Eternal Daein**

The song was the last for the night as Publius falls back to his Falko's arms as the former centurion carries him to bed. Everyone claps and the Daeinians who appears seems to shed tears as they sing along when they got to 'Land of Beauty'.

* * *

 **Yeah, I don't want to go into details with the song and I want to end it here. Those who wanted Lucina to win... This is not the same Lucina you guys know from the game. This is the Lucina who was only the baby in the game. The Lucina you people know is back to the future which the future is shit in this fanfic. She's died in that future! The problem is she only fight bandits while in Hoshido but fighting a person who is in a 'special force' in the Daein Empire and one of the officers that has 'anger issues' when it comes to foreigners, namely Ylisseans. He technically used all his anger on her. **

**Fans may agree that Lucina deserves it but in this fanfic to the people of Daein, she technically doesn't. She is high-born and she could ask for anything she wants like all high born in medieval world. She was supposed to marry High Prince Einion but that marriage was called off because the Daein Senate despises Ylisse since some of the senators and nobles were low-born. I forgot to say this but Ylissean nobles had backstab Daein for a long time which is the other reason. And Einion was in love with someone else. The relations between Daein and Ylisse were never and will never be good.**

 **Lambert is also a high-born but a noble who like other noble houses in Daein, their houses are always in jeopardy. Homeless or low-born have the power to rise up and overthrow the higher born nobles which is unlikely but had happened in Daein. Merits are important since it's the only way for their houses to survive and Lambert's house which is the 'House of Li' which Huojin, Einion's retainer, was in the verge of destruction until something happened like Lambert comes of age and join one of Daein special forces(Arcani).**

 **The difference is that Lucina and a lot of Ylisseans nobles are born into aristocratic and rich families while Lambert and Daeinians nobles are full meritocratic and more freedom.**

 **Arcani in real life is a ninja/assassin or government agent of the Roman Empire.**


	8. Preview Chapter

**Sorry but this is not an update, just a preview of stuff. I'm doing a series and it's hard to write this story without prequels being finished.**

 **Present(Planned Chapter 50-80)**

 **Begnion**

A fierce battle enrages between the invasion force of Valla, Nohr, Hoshido, Gaudo Empire, Ylisse, Ferox Regna, Sacae, Eturia, Lycia, Ilia, Renais, Frelia, Jehanna, Rausten, Carcino have all but almost obliterated against the Begnion Empire who is to finish the coalition off. 2 trillion of the coalition force died in Daein whose only lost 50,000 professionals with 100,000 conscripts. Ylisse took most of the blow as they came with the most soldiers that almost all died in the unsuccessful siege of Nevassa yet after the death of Tiberius, the war with Daein is over with a huge price to pay with Daein lost very little.

Lancelot have done so many as if one of them was to severely injures Einion who is in the arms of his wife Ciri and Honorius.

For all is lost and nobody stand in a chance against the ruthless Emperor of Begnion who had beaten all except one who jumped in front of Corrin who was about to recieved a final blow from Lancelot.

Lancelot watches the hooded man and leaps back, dodging a swift strike of a sword from the man. The hooded man begin to speak in anger. "That does it Lancelot. I'm tired of hiding. No more games. I am the Black Dragon! The Divine Dragon of Goldoa blessed by Goddess Ashunera! I will show you my true identity!" The hooded man unhood himself to reveal himself and what surprises Lancelot was the stone of thunder was revealed. Wings appears from his back and shown to be bigger than 30 wyverns each wing.

"Uncle..." Einion spoke weakly as blood gushes out from his mouth.

"Uncle? Is that?" Corrin asks.

Ciri confirms it, "Yes. Grand Senator Pelleas of Crimea. The brother to Emperor Soren of Daein and Emperor Lancelot of Begnion. Son of the Mad Spirit of Ashnard."

"Pelleas?" Honorius never met Pelleas as he heard of quiet man, calculating yet kind who loves life. Pelleas, Soren, and Lancelot are said to be as big as 5 mountains.

Lancelot approaches Pelleas who flew up seconds ago, "It's hard to believe you were hiding yourself from the world. Surely you have the same ambition as big brother Soren and I. The same world as I did! As the three of us bicker for power, only one of us could rule the world. There can be no peace if the world is only meant for three, don't you see at all? That is what father taught us. You too, have ambition to get close to father as I did. It would have been better if you and Soren join but I realised I would be ignored once again as will you be ignored as well. We did agree on one thing, the massacre of Ylisse was one of them. Now, what culd you possibly accomplish right now, against the very same spirit you feared facing at such a very late stage of the war with him almost granting all the stones of power! You have no right, Pelleas!"

* * *

 **Siege of Nevassa**

 **Outcome: Daein crushing victory**

 **Combatants:**

Daeinian Empire:

Daein

Kuei Ryu

Athed of the Desert of Death

The Mountain Clans

Ferelden

Orlaisian Empire

Valmese Empire

Bern

Nevarra

Rivain

Antivia

Principality of Reinkland

Bretonnia

Redania

Kaedwin

Termeria

Kovir

Aedirn

Nilfgaardian Empire

Altdorfian Empire

High Elves of Ulthuan

Dark Elves of Naggaroth

Dwarves of Karaz-a-Karak

Dwarves of Orzammar

Democratic States of Westeros

Democratic States of Essos

Wild Men of Norsca

Coalition Force:

Valla

Nohr

Hoshido

Gaudo Empire

Communist Kingdom of Ylisse

Ferox Regna

Socialist Republic of Plegia

Sacae

Eturia

Lycia

Ilia

Renais

Frelia

Jehanna

Rausten

Carcino

 **Commanders:**

Daeinian Empire:

Tiberius

King of Ferelden

Unnamed Lord of House Li(Lambert's older brother)

Radovid the Stern

Altdorfian Emperor Julius Franz(Late Battle)

Coalition:

Corrin

Ryoma

Xander

Leo

Takumi

King Credell of Ylisse

 **Strengths:**

Daeinian Empire:

120,000 professional soldiers of Nevassa plus 10,000 Nevassan Guard.

50,000 from Redania

20,000 from Nilfgaard

10,000 Templar Knights

300,000 auxillary foot soldiers from other vessel states of the Empire.

200 Demigryph knights

500 Nevassan knights

1,000 Kataprakts

Reinforcements:

12,000 Grail Knights of Bretonia

2,000 Demigryph Knights of the Altdorfian Empire

3,000 Reiksguard Knights of the Altdorfian Empire

6,000 Chaos Knights of Norsca

Coalition Force:

200,000 Vallietes

500,000 Hoshidans

300,000 Nohrians

800,000 from Grados Empire

2,000,000,000,000 Ylisseans

100,000 Ferox Regna

500,000 Plegians

100,000 Sacaens

50,000 Eturians

60,000 Lycians

10,000 Ilians

100,000 from Renais

10,000 from Frelia

40,000 from Jehanna

5,000 from Rausten

2,000 from Carcino

 **Casualties:**

Daeinian Empire: Light-Medicore

Coalition Force: Heavy to Near-Total


	9. Plan Chapter

**Guest:** Nice but can I ask is: Could they even beat Daein in the war?

 **Me:** Actually... no. The only way for Daein to lose wars is them losing Nevassa which in this fanfic is 99% impossible unless you got someone who is a powerful black dragon of Goldoa who is fully blessed by Ashunera like Almedha, Rajaion, Karthnaga, Soren, Pelleas, and Lancelot. There are only 6 people who could breach Nevassa. Soren improved Nevassa defenses thousandfold than it was in Path of Radiance. The gates are made of steel, adamant, and many others while the walls got to be 200 feet tall and 70 feet thick of stone and steel. Not only that, Daein Arm Forces are known to be the greatest force globally who fears no fear. And there are two ways to capture Nevassa which is siege towers and ladders but that is really hard since they have to do it for all 20 levels of the city. Another way is through the mountains but that is the most dangerous part yet easier way to capture the city. What's so dangerous is that there are so many traps that if you fail then you're dead. There are like 20 doors through the mountain to get into Nevassa and in order the doors to open, you must answer questions that involved anything including the history, principles, and etc. which Corrin and the others could pass through. Even if they got through, they get fingerprinted for information for the rulers to say 'life' or 'death'. Technically, those two ways are like you can't hide nor can you manipulate.

 **Chapter 48: Einion's Stubbornness**

"My old enemy." Einion acknowledged his foe with confidence rang loudly in his voice. He expands his black powerful wings. "You cannot hide from me." He jutted his sword toward the man. "No matter what form you choose to wear."

Lancelot remained motionless, watching his nephew threaten. "..."

Einion charged the blade of his sword with blue holy light. "Let your true self be revealed."

"Emperor Lancelot." Einion implied curses in the name as he doused the man with his holy fire. The man held up his hand, shielding himself from the flames. Einion's impatience and rage were heard in his growl as he put more energy into the fire. The man fell to his knees with the blue flames engulfed his body.

Einion halted the flames as half of the entire field went up in flames. An angry guttural growl was heard as Lancelot's true form rose from the flames. The form that Lancelot is in was unknown to Einion. Twice the height of Einion, spiky horns protruding from his head, shoulders, and back framed him a mantle of intimidation. His claws are like blades that no armor could defend. His teeth are swords in his mouth and fiery red eyes. His voice is distorted with a terrifying tone, "This long rivalry between nations ends today. Einion."

Lancelot stood to his full height with his sword holding in his right arm. He let out a deafening roar that can be heard a million miles away. Einion whirled his sword around and charged the great foe. His form of blue light was blinding, leaving trail of blue smoke behind him.

Lancelot went to meet the Daeinian High Prince in combat, diving forward to swing his sword down to Einion. He missed and as Einion followed through, the tip of his blade grazed the Begnion Emperor across his scale cheek. It felt like a club to the face. Einion in his pride and arrogance failed to see the tail come flying up to hit him in the chest, throwing Einion back into a pillar.

Shaken but not down, Einion stood to fight again even knowing that he has almost no chance of winning. Lancelot wasted no time in running to his stunned nephew. As he came to attack the downed prideful being of wrath, he raised his claws and swings down. Einion held his sword up to keep the attack at bay. The strain proved too much for his divine weapon, not only to weaken a weapon that was blessed by the most powerful heavenly being but also Lancelot's claws shatters the weapon as he forced his arm down.

The energy blast released from Einion's sword shook the unbreakable gates of Nevassa itself, snuffing out the flames as it ripped the smoke away from the combatants. Lancelot saw his opportunity and stab Einion through the chest with his sword.

"Ahhh!" Einion roared in pain and was hoisted by the Begnion emperor who stares at him in the face.

"Take one last look at your greatness city of Nevassa, dear nephew Einion. For soon, everything of Daein will be mine. My rule, my laughter, and my ruthlessness. And your wife Ciri... She will die." Lancelot taunted.

Einion teleported away from Lancelot before the gates of Nevassa. He crouched low, observing the gushing blood as it flows through his fingertips. No normal person could harm him but the one who was blessed by the Goddess herself. Lancelot sucked in air for a roar that slammed Einion back to the gate. Cracks of a diamond, golden, adamant steel gate formed from the impact and raced towards the two 15 inch thick of steel coated stone towers. Within seconds, the gate begins to crack and shatter. Raining down its pieces atop Einion who rose only to flee. Lancelot gave no chase but instead walked triumphantly into the capital city, the home of his family and ancestors to generations.


	10. How They Die?

How did they die?

Chrom: **Skinned and crucified on wood with hands nailed.**

Robin(F): **Raped and killed by Lanvega Arnost III.**

Reflet(M): **Killed in rage by Einion Imperius for revenge over Huojin Li**

Lissa: **Imprisoned and beaten by the orders of Emperor Soren Imperius.**

Frederick: **Tied to the post before scourged by whips. His body was then mutilated and dragged through with a chariot by the order of Emperor Lancelot of Begnion.**

Sully: **Unhorsed and killed by Lanvega Arnost III.**

Nowi: **Fried by** **Einion** **Imperius.**

Vaike: **Head pierced through with a dart by Huojin Li.**

Maribelle: **Placed on a spike by Redanian Witch Hunters.**

Sumia: **Deadly stung by a manticore whose rider is of Norsca.**

Kellam: **Crippled in the middle of the battlefield by Tauroneo Taurus IV**

Stahl: **Killed by Huojin Li who thrown an 120 fps spear throw from a distance.**

Lon'qu: **Died in a duel with Huojin Li.**

Virion: **Killed by Taureneo Taurus IV.**

Donnel: **Trapped in a burning house as Daein soldiers blocked the entrance by slashing their swords for the entrance to collaspe.**

Panne: **Skinned by the** **soldiers. Killed in battle by Demigryph knights.**

Gregor: **Killed by Lanvega Arnost III with spear pierced through the chest and impale to the rock.**

Tharja: **Hunted down by Redanian Witch Hunters before being burned at the stake.**

Olivia: **Raped multiple times by soldiers brutally before death.**

Cherche: **Stung by a manticore.**

Cordelia: **Executed by Emperor Soren Imperius, beheaded by a guillotine.**

Henry: **Forced fed poison before death by soldiers.**

Libra: **Beheaded by the orders of Emperor Soren Imperius and the Church of Ashunera.**

Miriel: **Overpowered by Einion Imperius in art of magic.**

Ricken: **Given to the Begnion Empire as Emperor Lancelot forced him on hard labor 24/7 without rest. Died by lack of sleep(Pretty sure it happened before).**

Brady: **Split in half by Morvran Voorhis**

Kjelle: **Died fighting while surrounded by Daeinian soldier. They surrounded her with their shields trapping her from all corners and their swords repeatedly stabbing her.**

Cynthia: **Impaled by the talons of a Griffron.**

Gerome: **Died fighting Einion Imperius.**

Yarne: **Burned alive by a Daein flamethrower.**

Laurent: **Killed by Priam Favian.**

Noire: **Ambushed and torn asunder by marbari warhounds.**

Nah: **Neck crushed by Einion while fighting in her dragon form.**

None were given proper burial. By the orders of Daein and Begnion, those bodies were to be fed to the dogs and beasts.

 **What Would Happen if Nevassa was captured?**

 **Alternative Chapter: Soren's Judgement**

After the captured of Nevassa, there were news that Soren, Ike, Zelgius, and many others are returning from Hyrule to reclaim and purge all those who invaded. The Ylissean King Credell, finally exact his vengeance begin to attack Daeinian women and children. Disgusted, Publius deserted the group as Lambert, Eskel, Vitallion, and Geralt tried to rebel against Credell. Angered, Credell orders their execution in front of all the coalition force.

"Enough!" Soren yells as Lambert, Eskel, Geralt, and Vitallion were about to be executed for defending a Daeinian citizen from torture.

Soren raised his hands up which caught the attention of all the lords of the coalition that captured Nevassa. They were thrown back to the walls in a hard manner by a strong powerful gust of wind.

"Step away from them." Soren threatens.

"Wha?" Xander was surprised of the power before was blown back to the wall again hard to the head.

"Step away! They tried to save you from my wrath and you condemn it? The arrogance! You will not harm them. You will not harm them or any of my people ever again." Soren's anger sounds really that nothing could calm him.

"I thought... You're Einion's father. I thought you died while I travel through time..." Lucina stutter as she knows as if Einion could be ruthless, Soren is more ruthless.

"Death? No... Become stronger and live through the immortality of a dragon, yes." Soren replies with signs of anger towards Lucina.

"Is this who you swore your loyalty to? Is this who Publius betray us to? If so, then you follow the path against us. Soren caused the fall of Ylisse twice." Credell draw his sword as the three he was going to execute were pulled back by Daein soldiers.

"He is too difficult to read... A king who shows no facial expression nor did he show with a huge army. His voice sounds to command respect and stern part of his voice scares any living men." Ryoma stated.

"We sought to win to achieve peace. But now I see the battle of Nevassa was to be our death." Xander draws Siegfried.

"How could you ever hope to know what peace is? Without one to watch over the globe? Or the power you have not yet achieved, when you have never achieved to be efficient leaders known throughout the globe nor did you face the darkest and most feared places across faced war and death on such a scale? If you had travel far enough, rather than waiting for the echo of darkness to reach you, perhaps you would have seen the true threat that could have been prevented but you fail. Wasn't it Ylisse that destroyed itself, Lucina, when the noble houses plotted war against my people when my son Einion fell in love with another woman? I have endured your people's corruption of communism on my people and how you wanted to take the lives of my people, you should not take another life. Einion was too merciful on your people when I wanted a brutal and teach your people with scourges, death, fire, and flayed. In stead, my son went too easy on you. And you, Xander, ruling from the Dark Kingdom of Nohr, tell me. Did you not see anything strange going around your kingdom? A spirit-plunging the entire land in shadow after corrupting Anankos? And Ryoma, to do nothing as well but to rule his people to work back to Hoshido's former glory, yet blind yourself to try to prevent another war that is coming. And Corrin, uniting the kingdom, wanting to stay with your family without going to war against the evil that was lurking and grow in strength before it was too late. There was a conflict that only three divine sons of the spirit could handle. You will be the interference of our way. Did you know how I created Daein to be a very successful military power? You haven't know one bit on the reforms my father and I did to make Daein into the most powerful nation in the globe, never to be surpassed in trillion years. That's why I expanded my power for my House to survive and rule the world. THat's why I had all of my descendants marry into all the Laguz Royal Families. I was the descendant of the powerful Dragon God King Dheginsea and then I wed my daughter to the descendants of the King of the Eagles, the Bird Tribes. Then I betrothed my grandson to marry a Gallian Lion Princess. House Imperius had ruled Tellius through influence yet the War of the Three Brothers split our power." Soren lectures them as well as scold them for failure.

"Let me tell you all. As you will think of passing judgment on my people, I've come to pass judgment on you all. Do you wish to feel the teachings born of the Mad King's War? Of all wars? Of all tragedies, that scream around the globe? Let me show you then! You, who have forever seen the globe through conquest. Let me show you through my own eyes." Soren's words anger the entire coalition and they all try to attack but was froze as Soren held his hands up and unleashes a barrage of powerful wind, fire, and thunder on them. Burning everything it touches as they scourged from the skies and the gust of wind threaten to shatter them like ice being smashed by a hammer.

 **My friends ask me this. I didn't want to do it but there! BOOM, they're dead! Corrin, Xander, Ryoma, the entire force sent to Daein are all dead! What about the lands? Soren had the lands of Ylisse, Plegia, Ferox, Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr into a burren, unfertile, and ashy wasteland. He also made sure all those living are all killed, not a single women or child.**


End file.
